A Colourful Heart
by Darcicy
Summary: Hermione goes to Canada to see her cousin. Her cousins nextdoor neighbour goes to school with Hermione & an unexpected love occurs. But what happens when there are a couple of new girls in town, and a friend is pregnant? A/U - OOC -
1. A Different Side To A Slytherin?

**Chapter One: A Different Side To A Slytherin?**

Nicolette Granger was the cousin of Hermione Hespera Granger, who would be going to Canada to visit said cousin. Nicolette lives in Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada. Since the age of four, Hermione has wanted to go to Canada. Now, 11 years later, Hermione is finally getting her wish.

Hermione and Nicolette often exchanged e-mails talking about their planned out adventures. One of Nicolette's recent e-mails was telling Hermione about their neighbourhood.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_Since you are going to be spending most of you summer in Canada, your gonna need sum background info. Our next-door neighbours only come to Canada for the summer. They, like you, live in the United Kingdom. I thought it was so kewl when they like told me that. The family consists of a mum, a dad and a completely outrageously HOTT son. Holy shite. I need to put on sunglasses when I see him, that's how hot he is! But damn, he is what you call F-I-N-E! Anyways, I gotta go, mum is literally kickin' me off the of the computer. See yas soon, l8r babe!_

Hermione sent back an e-mail saying that the plane left in the morning and she would see her cousin tomorrow night, at 7:00 pm her time. Which meant lunch time for Hermione. So she would probably be very hungry when she got off the plane. Hermione hit send and went to do some last minute packing.

-.-

"HERMIONE!", someone shouted from behind her.

Hermione turned to see her cousin, Aunt Mary and Uncle Ben smiling and waving. Nicolette was waving frantically, her long chesnut hair flowing behind her as she jumped up and down.

Hermione ran over and was immediately enveloped in hugs.

The headed out of the moshpit in the airport, and headed to the car for the 3 hour drive home to Cold Lake from Edmonton. Nicolette and Hermione started to talk non-stop, about everything. Uncle Ben, Aunt Mary and Nicolette had decided to take Hermione to the best restaurant in Edmonton, Tony Roma's, which was in the West Edmonton Mall.

After a delicious dinner they began their journey home to Cold Lake. The three hours in the car wasn't that long, but long enough. Although Hermione was enjoying the scenery pass by on the way, it got a bit boring after a while. She noticed that Alberta was a bit flat and towns were far and few between. That is to say, until they reached Smokey Lake where there were giant pumpkins. Hermione was fascinated, but wondered why in the world Canadians would have the largest pumpkins? Shouldn't it be the world's biggest beaver or something?

When the finally reached Cold Lake, Hermione was surprised at all the teenagers leaving the schoolyard.

"Today was the last day for exams.", Nicolette informed her.

They drove to their house, which was a beautiful Victorian house, with the 'Cold Lake Mansion' right beside it. She assumed that was where the 'boy who I have to wear sunglasses just to look at' lived.

They headed inside and Uncle Ben, Aunt Mary and Nicolette immediately started to ask her questions of the wizarding world. After answering about a zillion questions, Hermione retired to bed.

-.-

Hermione awoke to the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs in the air. She quickly got dressed in a electric blue one strap tank top and a pair of hip huggers. She headed downstairs and was sent out onto the patio with Nicolette. Nicolette had just hung up the phone and turned to her cousin.

"What do you want to do today?", Nicolette asked Hermione.

"Dunno.", she said. Her jaw dropped as she added, "Oh my god, I am starting to sound like Ron!"

Nicolette giggled as a voice behind them said, "I'll talk to you later, dad!"

The voice sounded oddly familiar to Hermione and the face she saw when she turned around was even more familiar.

Hermione turned around and her eyes narrowed as Nicolette's opened wide.

"That's him, the guy I was telling you about!" she whispered.

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed, but Nicolette wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Nico-," Draco stopped in mid-word as his gaze dropped onto Hermione. "GRANGER?" he asked in disbelief.

"That's my name, wouldn't mind if you wore it out though."

"What's going on? Do you guys know each other?" a confused Nicolette asked.

"That's one way to put it," Draco answered, still looking at Hermione.

"Nicolette, this moron is a wizard. Did he ever tell you that? He's the Slytherin scum I told you about."

"He can't be the Slytherin scum. You said he hated muggles, I'm not a witch and he doesn't hate me, does he?", she asked.

"I don't hate you Nicolette, trust me. Granger only knows one side of me, and thats the Slytherin side."

"Oh, and there's another side to you?" Hermione challenged.

"Yes, as the matter of fact, there is."

Hermione laughed in amusement and went to get a drink. How the hell was she going to cope all summer living next to her arch nemesis?

"How come you never told me?", Nicolette asked Draco.

"I would have, but its against the rules. How do you know Grang- I mean, Hermione?" Draco asked her in curiosity.

"She's my cousin. Remember I told you that my father was born in England? He moved here after University."

"Oh, alright then. Small world I suppose, isn't it. It's just a bit strange. I didn't expect to be running into Potty's best friend."

"Potty?" Nicolette asked.

"Erm... nevermind. What are you and Hermione doing today?"

"Oh, on a first name basis now, are we?" Hermione asked with venom in her voice as she returned to the patio.

"Well I can't very well call you Granger, can I? You are both Granger's."

"Well, shit." Hermione sighed in resignition. In all honestly, she never really wanted to be referred to as Granger. You're meant to be called by your given name, and that's how she always prefered it.

"Malfoy's always win," the blonde boy gloated, his blonde hair shining in the sunlight. "You should really know this by now Hermione."

"Watch it, ferret boy."

"Ummm... Ferret boy?" Nicolette was confused.

"Tell her and die!" Draco warned Hermione.

"Well, I'll die, she'll have a kick out of this one. Last year at school, Mal-"

"Draco," he corrected her. "I have a name. Use it."

"Whatever. Anyway, last year at school, Draco was bugging Harry and a teacher came along and turned Draco into a white ferret, then started to levitate him. Up and down. Never thought a Malfoy could make such a hilarious show to anyone except the Slytherin's!"

Nicolette was on the floor she was laughing so hard.

Once she had calmed down a bit, Nicolette said, "Draco, your blushing, what a nice kirby colour!"

"What the hell is a kirby?"

"Never mind!" the girls said together.

"Lets go to the beach." Nicolette suggested.

"Why the beach?" Draco asked.

"Listen Mr. Ferret, we, as in Hermione and I, are going to the beach, if you don't want to go. Fine, don't go."

"Fine. I'll go," he surrendered. "If I don't, mum will make me do my summer homework."

"Ha ha, I finished mine on the plane!", Hermione teased.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Shutting."


	2. True Loves First Kiss?

**Chapter Two: True Loves First Kiss?**

Hermione, Nicolette and Draco had headed down to the Lake, to find only a few people were there. This surprise the trio as it was nearly fifty degrees Celsius. They laid out their towels and put down their bags. Not a moment later Nicolette was literally dragging Hermione into the lake.

Draco remained on the beach, not believing himself that he was friends with Hermione's cousin. He had been muttering to himself when he had gone to get his stuff from the mansion before they had headed down to the beach.

'This will probably be an eventful summer', he had thought to himself, 'Granger's cousin lives next door to me, Granger is there for the summer, and I am at the mansion for the summer. I was hoping to get away from her for the summer! I can't stand to be around her know-it-all attitude for the whole summer!'

He looked out onto the lake and saw Nicolette and Hermione who were slashing in the waves from the motorboat that had just passed. They were splashing, laughing and making up for the lost time. This was a different side to Hermione that he'd never seen before. At least, not up close. She was so carefree and happy. He'd never noticed before, but her smile seemed to be infectious. It was one of those smiles that could put a smile on anyone's face.

Draco stood up and headed for the water, planning to sneak up on the girls, via under water. He was stopped in his tracks as a cold hand grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Draco", said a cold voice. "Exactly what are you doing?"

Draco turned around to see Lucius Malfoy, standing right behind him.

"Father!" Draco exclaimed, shoocked to see his father on the beach. "It's summer and we're on holiday. I was merely going to cool down by taking a swim."

"I see," his father said slowly, "Well, fine then, carry on"

"Draco nodded his head and continued to the water, but instead of continue with his plan to frighten the girls, he was going to warn them about his father being at the beach.

-.-

Hermione, Nicolette and Draco decided to leave the beach and go to the skate park on the base.

They headed back home to drop their beach gear and put on some trainers. Nicolette grabbed her skateboard.

"I didn't know you skateboard," Hermione said.

Her cousin nodded, her dark brown eyes sparkling. "For about a year now. My ex taught me how to when we were together. I really got into it. Have you ever boarded?"

Hermione shook her head no. "I can't even balance on a broom, I can't even being to imagine trying out a skateboard."

"Flying a broom, now that's something that I could get into."

They called a taxi to come and pick them up from Nicolette's and a quarter of an hour later, they had arrived at their destination.

They got out of the cab, paid the driver and took a look around. Almost immediately, Nicolette spotted her ex-boyfriend, Stephen.

"Nicolette!" Stephen called when he saw her.

Hermione looked over towards Stephen and asked her cousin, "Who is that cutie?"

"Stephen, my ex. We're still friends though."

"Damn!" Hermione whispered. There was no doubt that Stephen was good looking. As the boy began to walk over, Hermione admired his toned arms and stomach. His shaggy dirty blonde hair was damp with sweat and through his fringe a pair of bright blue eyes were visible.

"I know," Nicolette winked at her cousin.

Draco rolled his eyes and saw that the Stephen guy was walking towards them.

"Nicolette, who are your friends?", Stephen asked, eyeing Hermione, then winking at her.

Nicolette and Hermione giggled.

"Hey Stephen, this is Hermione," Nicolette smiled before motioning towards Hermione, "and Draco."

"Hey," Hermione and Draco greeted together.

"'sup?" Stephen asked.

Nicolette and Hermione were about to burst out laughing from the utterly confused look on Dracos face. His silver eyes squinted with one eyebrow raised.

"Erm, what?" he asked.

Stephen began to realize the British accent in Draco's accent.

"Aw, Draco," Hermione started.

"Shut it Granger," he muttered.

Hermione laughed. "Don't be so -,"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

"Ok, is dis some kind of inside joke or somffin, cuz man dis is like creepin me out. I mean, like, what da hell is going on here? You guys, like, finish each others sentences.", Stephen said.

"Was that English?", Draco muttered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione nodded and said, "Stephen, could I borrow your skateboard?"

He nodded and handed it to her. Hermione took the board and walked over to the half pipe. She was nervous, but she was confident. Just at that moment, she left like she could do anything. Even ride a broomstick successfully. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but somewhere inside of her was telling her she needed to do this.

Some guy that look awfully familiar said, "Hey guys! Look! A girl's gonna go for it."

Hermione smirked at him and said, "And gonna kick your muggle arse."

The guy, along with everyone else except Nicolette and Draco, looked confused when she said the word 'muggle', but Draco and Nicolette smirked along with her.

Draco glanced at Stephen, who looked a bit more surprised than confused. But the guy was weird as far Draco was concerned, so he thought nothing of it.

"Huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I would use slow words, but that would just waste my precious time."

"Hey! You're British!"

Hermione gasped in mocked surprise. "No way! I never would have thought!"

"I don't like your attitude."

"And I am thrilled with yours, but I wasting time here just dissing you. Are you up for a challenge?" The words came out of Hermione's mouth before she could do anything about them. She didn't regret them however. She still felt like she could conquer anything.

"You bet"

-.-

Two hours later, Hermione had kicked the guy's ass and was ruling on the half pipe. When she had had enough, and gave Stephen back his board, and thanked him, apologizing for taking it for so long.

Stephen shook his head. "Don't apologize. That was off da hook. You're obvs a natural."

"Thanks." Hermione blushed as she accepted the compliment.

"No probs. So, how do y'all know each other?" Stephen inquired.

"Oh, Hermione's my cousin. And Draco is my neighbour, he lives in the mansion beside me during the summers." Nicolette explained.

"Hermione and I also attend school together at home."

"Really?" Stephen asked. "That's mintin. Where do ya both study?"

"We attend a private boarding school for the gifted."

Stephen nodded as someone behind him called out his name. He turned to look at the guy who called his name and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. He turned back to the others.

"What're ya'll up ta today, cause I'm starved. Wanna grab some grub at Clarks?"

Draco had no idea what this guy was on about, but luckily the girl did. Or he hoped they did, since they had just agreed for him.

They used Nicolette's cell phone to call a cab to take them to Clarks and within another fifteen minutes they were there.

They walked into the little diner, which was new to Hermione and Draco, but Nicolette and Stephen had been there at least a 100 times, and they all were immediately grateful for air conditioning. As Hermione and Draco looked around to take in the decor they saw a few tables covered in red and white tablecloths, unlike the tables outside which had nothing on them. The ceiling had a nice silver design on it, and had rich chocolate-coloured beams. It had an old-fashioned style to it. Hermione loved it.

They were seated and they all ordered a milkshake or some kind. Nicolette had strawberry, Hermione asked for chocolate, Draco decided on blueberry and Stephen went with his regular, banana. Hermione and Draco had been informed that Clarks had out-of-this- world milkshakes, so, naturally, they had to try them.

They finished their milkshakes, which true to the stories, were the best Hermione and Draco had ever had, and Hermione, Nicolette and Draco headed home one way, Stephen the other.

Once they were home, Hermione and Nicolette were back on the patio with nice glasses of iced tea in their hands. Uncle Ben was on the other side of the patio, bar-b-quing some nice looking chicken.

"I could see if we can go to Edmonton for the week, we can take the bus. Down, it is only 4 hours on the bus," Nicolette suggested after a few minutes of relaxing.

"What are we going to do in Edmonton?" Hermione asked. She had read all about Edmonton, as from what she read, there were about a million and one things to do in the area.

"We can go to Galaxy Land."

"YAY! I have always wanted to go there!" Hermione cheered, grinning.

"Well, am I invited?" a voice behind them said.

They turned to see who it was. Draco.

Hermione looked over at Nicolette, who nodded. "Sure you are. Maybe I'll ask Stephen if he wants to come as well."

"Okay, you guys wanna go for a walk?", Draco asked.

Nicolette and Hermione got up and walked over to him.

They walked and talked about their plans for tomorrow. They walked down to the beach and sat down in the warm sand. The sun was slowly setting over the lake in the distance. A few multi coloured sails were visible on the far side of the lake.

"You Lakers are lucky." Draco stated.

"Why?" Nicolette asked.

"'Cause you guys have the one of the best sailing places in the world."

"Oh. Well, I've never been, so I couldn't really say."

They sat there for a while and Nicolette was obviously flirting with Draco. Then, Nicolette said she'd be back in a minute or two, she had to go to the little girls' room.

She walked off towards the toilets, leaving Hermione and Draco alone on the pretty much empty beach.

Hermione and Draco sat there for a few moments without speaking. Hermione looked over at the boy who was acting completely different than the one she knew at school.

Draco felt her eyes on him, so turned to look back. Their eyes locked and Draco found himself holding his breath. Without realizing it, Draco leaned down and gave Hermione a soft kiss on the lips.

The kiss lingered a moment, and as Draco pulled away he saw a very surprised look on Hermione's face. Not that he could blame her, even he was shocked with himself.

"I-I gotta g-go.", Draco stammered, and was gone.


	3. Arriving

**Chapter 3: Arriving**

Hermione sat there wondering what had just happened. Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy that has hated her for the past four years, just kissed her. He kissed her. What was wrong with him? He had been nice to her all day, and it had seemed genuine, but she had thought it was because Nicolette had been with them as well.

"Hermione?", a voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. Hermione turned and saw her cousin.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Draco?"

"Oh, he, uh, had to, uh, go.", Hermione said, not looking Nicolette in the eye. It wasn't a complete lie. Even Draco had said he need to go, she reasoned with herself.

"Oh, um. OK.", Nicolette replied, not believing her cousin.

"Yeah. So do you want to sit here all night or are we going home?"

"Lets go home. We have some packing to do after all!" Nicolette grinned.

Hermione got up and fell into step with her cousin. The sun was setting and the sky was a magnificent pinkish colour. Hermione had decided not to tell her cousin about the kiss she got from Draco. Hermione and Nicolette were silent all the way home.

'Did she see?' Hermione thought to herself, but quickly pushed the thought aside.

They were home and Hermione claimed she was tired and wanted to go to bed. With a goodnight to her Aunt, Uncle and cousin, she went to bed, with the thought of the kiss on her mind.

-.-

Hermione woke the next morning to birds chirping outside her slightly open window. The aroma of bacon and eggs were there as they had been the day before. Hermione's stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't had any tea the night before. Deciding to get some breakfast, she rolled out of bed, streched and went over to her suitcase. She changed into a green tank top and dark blue jeans and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where her Uncle Ben was sitting down reading the newspaper.

"Morning Hermione.", Uncle Ben greeted her over his paper.

"Hullo Uncle Ben."

"How are you this morning?"

"Still a bit jetlagged to be honest. And yourself?"

"Well, I'm not jetlagged, so I suppose I'm a step up from you," He chuckled.

Hermione smiled as she helped herself to some of the bacon and toast that was sat on the counter top.

"You best hurry up, sweetheart. You and Nicolette have to catch the bus in about an hour," Aunt Mary smiled to her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ok."

Hermione ate her breakfast, went to her room and started to pack her bad for their trip. She thought she was about ready when her aunt's voice came from downstairs.

"DON'T FORGET TO PACK AN OVERNIGHT BAG, YOU'LL BE STAYING AT THE FANTASYLAND HOTEL IN THE WEST ED. YOU MIGHT EVEN BE GOING TO THE WATER PARK THERE, SO TAKE SWIMWEAR!"

"OK THANKS," Hermione hollered back.

Hermione grabbed clothes for the next day, swimwear for the water park and headed downstairs. She reached the kitchen and asked her uncle where Nicolette was.

"Out back, with Draco."

"Ok, Thank you."

"Your welcome, have a good time in Edmonton. And no funny business with the boys." He winked at her.

"I will, and I'll try not." She winked back at him.

She went out back and Nicolette was indeed there with Draco.

"Hey guys", she greeted.

"Hey! There you are!" Nicolette smiled.

"Yeah."

"The bus leaves in 30 minutes, so lets get down to the bus stop."

The trio headed for the bus stop down by Clarks. Hermione went inside to get a breakfast bar, Nicolette to use the washroom and Draco went in because the other two went in. As he walked through to door, he smelled pancakes and waffles and his stomach began to grumble. He had overslept, so he skipped breakfast. He decided that a light takeaway snack might not be such a bad idea. Hermione had paid and made her way to stand by the door he noticed, so he walked to the counter to place his order.

Nicolette came out from the washroom and walked over to her cousin by the door.

"Can I ask you something, Hermione?" Nicolette asked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Do you-"

"Guys! The bus will be here in a minute!" Draco interrupted, coming over.

"We know, we were waiting for you! What were going to say, Nicolette?" Hermione asked as she opened the door.

"Later", she mumbled looking at the ground, following Hermione out of the door and making her way over to the bus stop.

Hermione was confused that Nicolette hadn't said anything. Was it about Draco? Had she seen him kiss her? She didn't know! She was literally screaming inside her head because she was so curious.

A few minutes later, the bus came into sight and stopped in front of Clarks. The trio went out and got onto the bus. There were three seats in a row. Hermione sat next to the window, Draco in the middle, and Nicolette in the aisle seat.

Hermione took out her Discman and began to blare her Good Charlotte CD. Within half an hour, Hermione was asleep, her head against the window. Nicolette soon nodded off to sleep with her head on Draco's shoulder and left Draco all alone. He soon fell asleep as well with his head on Hermione's vacant shoulder.

Hermione woke up some time later to find something leaning on her shoulder. With further inspection she tried to get the sleeping boy off her shoulder.

"Draco, wake up!", She said, loud enough to not bug the other passengers, but loud enough for him to hear.

Startled, Draco's head snapped up and he looked around confused for a minute. Hermione had turned to look out the window, but Draco began to speak.

"Sorry."

"For what?", she asked, She had almost forgotten about the whole scene at the beach.

"You know, for kissing you."

Almost.

"Oh. It's ok. I guess. I have never expected you to kiss me, so it was quite a surprise. But, if you don't mind me asking, why did you?" She cocked her head to the side, curious as to what his answer would be.

"I don't really know, truth be told. It's like my conscience just told me it was the right thing to do.", He looked down at the floor of the moving bus as he confessed this, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh.I see."

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence between them before Draco spoke again. "So do you hate me even more now?"

Hermione shook her head no. "I don't hate anyone," she stated as she turned to look at him. Her brown eyes looked into his silver ones, and Draco found himself catching his breath once more.

"Really?" Draco asked, shocked. "Not even Voldemort?"

He had expected her to flinch at the mention of the man's name, but she simply shook her head no again.

"Why not?"

"Because everyone has one good thing about them."

"Even Voldemort?" Draco repeated. He waited once more for a reaction from her, but there was none.

She shrugged, "Sure. I mean, I personally don't know what it is, but I'm sure there's something."

"Right. So, what's so good about me?" He asked her, smirking at her, reminding himself to breathe normally.

"You make a hilarious ferret." Hermione replied, without missing a beat.

Draco had to hand it to her. She was quick with her words. He had always found her annoying and a pain, but this somewhat fiesty side to her was beginning to grow on him.

All of the sudden they heard a voice come out of the speaker. "We will be at the West Edmonton Mall in approximately 5 minutes. Please gather all of your personal belongings."

Draco began to wake Nicolette up while Hermione gathered up her Discman and put it away.

"Wow, are we there already?" Nicolette asked.

"Yeah," Draco answered, nodding.

They got off the bus and headed for the Fantasyland Hotel, which was on the other side of the mall. They walked through the large shopping centre and made it to hotel reception after about thirty minutes. They entered their room and Draco laughed. There was a large jacuzzi bathtub, a separate shower and a large vanity, just in the washroom. In the living area there was a 71" television, surround sound and black leather couches. They entered the bedroom to put their things away and gasped, there were three queen size four poster beds with silk sheets. The bed nearest to the window had scarlet and gold sheets, the one closest to the door had hot pink and baby blue sheets, Nicolette's favorite colours, and the bed in the middle had green and silver sheets.

Hermione laughed and asked, "Do you think the hotel did this, or is this Dumbledores doing?"

Draco laughed as well, "Definitely Dumbledore, the hotel cannot possibly know about us in the magical world."

"I'm lost!", Nicolette claimed, sitting down on 'her' bed. Telling her she'd explain later, Hermione suggested they go get something to it at Tony Roma's. The other two agreed and the trio made their way to the restaurant.


	4. Strange Meetings, Strange Events

**Chapter Four: Strange Meetings and Strange Events**

After stuffing themselves with wings they began to roam around the mall going in and out of stores such as Claires and Gap. The girls decided they must have 1 thing from each store, which left Draco rolling his eyes, and carrying all the bags of things they had bought.

They went to almost every store in the mall and finally went back to the hotel room at 8:30.

They ordered a snack from room service and Draco asked, "Now what?"

"We could see what movies are playing! And if there is something we want to see, we can go." Hermione suggested.

Draco and Nicolette nodded in agreement, and they called the mall theater to see what was playing. They were told Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban would be there. They all decided to go see that at 9:30.

They went to the movie and came out amazed, amazed that the filmmakers had missed so much from the book. However, they still enjoyed the film.

They got back to their hotel room for the second time that night and fell asleep just as they hit the pillows.

-.-

Draco woke up at about 8:30 AM the next morning and noticed he was the first one up. He decided to scare the girls by saying it was 5:00 PM and they missed their chance to go to Galaxy Land.

He got out of bed and began to shout.

"YOU LAZY BUTTS. IT' S WAY TO LATE TO GET TO THE RIDE PLACE THINGY NOW!"

Hermione and Nicolette shot up and wildly looked around and saw a grinning Draco. Both Nicolette and Hermione threw one of their many pillows towards him.

"As long as you the only one half awake, call room service and order a LARGE pot of coffee." Hermione muttered putting a pillow over her ears and laying down. Nicolette copied the act.

Draco, deciding he could also use a caffiene fix, called room service and asked for three large coffees.

The coffee arrived while Hermione was in the shower. Nicolette was tapping her toes and banging on the door screaming at Hermione to hurry up. She accepted the cup of coffee Draco handed to her, took a sip and immediately looked more relaxed.

Hermione did eventually get out of the shower, looking much more awake.

Hermione sat on her bed, drinking coffee and staring blankly at the ceiling as they waiting for Nicolette to finish in the shower.

Draco tried not to stare at her, no succeeding. Her hair had curled into ringlets that went about halfway down her back. Although her back was to him, he could imagine her dark brown eyes and perfect little lips.

Hermione, aware of someone staring at her, turned around and said "What?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"Why are staring at me?"

"I'm not staring!" he argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around again.

A few minutes later, Nicolette still in the shower, Hermione turned around at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"About the other night," Darco started, but Hermione interupted him.

"Its done, over-with, forgotten."

Draco was taken aback by her statement, but quickly regained his poise. "Yeah, just wanted you to know it's the same deal with me."

"Okay."

Nicolette emerged from the bathroom, and Draco went in. Not a moment later, he emerged carrying a box that read 'Kotex' on the front.

"Uh, is this either of yours?" Draco asked, very red, yet smirking. Nicolette turned around and her face turned bright pink. She grabbed the box from Draco and turned around again as Draco returned to the bathroom.

-.-

"Oh yeah, Stephen's gonna meet us here today," Nicolette said.

They were in line for the Mindbender, the inside triple loop rollercoaster.

"Oh, okay. What time?" Hermione asked.

"About eleven-thirty," Nicolette responded.

"Ok. We'll get lunch when he gets here then."

"Sounds good," Draco said.

They rode rides until about quarter past eleven, then they headed for the mall bus stop entrance.

Stephen was already there, patiently waiting for them.

"Hey Stephen," Hermione called.

"Hey!" He gave both Nicolette and Hermione a hug and tried to 'highfive' Draco, but Draco got confused.

They went to the food court to get lunch, after they showed Stephen to the hotel room, which we was greatly amazed.

"Wow, Nicolette, your parents must be big spenders.", As he said as he saw the bed that had his favorite colours on it, black and blood red.

After showing Stephen the room and him dropping off his stuff, they went back to Galaxyland and went on a more few rides. After a while, Hermione claimed she needed a drink and Stephen asked if he could come. Hermione nodded and winked at Nicolette and motioned to Draco subtly.

Stephen and Hermione went to the food court to get a soda. They sat down at a table and they sat in silence.

"You kicked ass the other day, congratulations," Stephen broke the silence between them.

"Heh, thanks."

"Where did you learn to board like dat?"

Hermione just shrugged, taking a long sip of her soda.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you -"

"HERMIONE?" A voice behind her practically yelled. Hermione jumped at the voice. That was a voice that she should NOT be hearing.

Hermione wheeled around to see a medium-height black haired boy, with round glasses and a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Harry?" she exclaimed, jumping up. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I just showed up here." He replied softly, noticing the boy Hermione was sat with. He spoke a little louder. "Sorry mate, I didn't mean to interupt anything. Could I borrow Hermione for one moment?" Harry asked Stephen. Shephen nodded, his face was showing mixed expressions of shock, awe and confusion. His head was cocked to the side as he watched the two walk a few feet away from him, speaking in hushed voices.

"Hermione, I keep getting nightmares about Voldemort and when he places the Cruciatus on someone, I feel it. And my scar has been hurting lately."

"Have you sent a letter to Dumbledore?"

"No."

"Harry, you know that's the best thing to do. I imagine Dumbledore might have some insight into why it's been happening."

"Theres something else I haven't told anyone except Ron. Lately, I've been appearing places out of nowhere. Like I am apperating without telling myself where I am going."

"What?"

"Like now, when I just turned up behind you. I just showed up, I had no clue where I was going, I just...came"

"Okay, Harry, you have to promise me you'll contact Dumbledore."

"Yeah-one problem."

"What?"

"I don't have my broom, nor Hed-"

Just then he disappered into thin air.

Hermione made her way back over to Stephen and, fortunetly, it seemed that he hadn't been watching them. He was playing around on his cell phone.

"So sorry about that. I did not expect to see him here, that's all. He's a good friend of mine."

Stephen didn't say anything, just nodded.

"We'd better get back.", Hermione suggested. Stephen nodded again and got up.

Hermione started to walk towards Galaxyland but before she could get two steps in, Stephen had turned her around and kissed her.


	5. Messing Around?

**Chapter Five: Messing Around?**

-.-

Stephen pulled away from Hermione and told her she was a great kisser. She just told him that he needed to get a life.

"Why in the world would you say that?"

"Becasue you don't know anything about me."

"Oh...yes, I do." Stephen smirked. He knew a lot more about her than she thought he did.

"Whatever." Hermione left, spinning around on her heel, and headed for Galaxyland.

Hermione saw Nicolette and Draco by the Mindbender, waiting for her and Stephen. Hermione and Nicolette wanted to go on the swings and the guys just followed them. Before they got in line, Hermione motioned Nicolette aside for a moment.

"What?" Nicolette asked, concerened.

Hermione told her the episode that had happened between her and Stephen.

"Are you serious?" Nicolettes eyes were as wide as frisbees. Hermione nodded and they headed towards the line, but Hermione was stopped by Nicolette who had a huge grin on her face.

"Lets mess with his mind!" She whispered excitedly.

Hermione began to grin. "How so?" She asked.

"Like this," she put on a louder voice, "Hermione, admit it, you liked that kiss he gave you."

"You caught me red handed."

"Well, that's too bad. I guess I can't make a move on him tonight like I planned."

"Come on, its our turn to get on!", Hermione dragged her over to the line and they both got on.

They had a blast and went on it 5 more times before Hermione suggested to the others that they should go on the bumper cars. They headed towards them and saw that there wasn't a long line, that was a bonus.

The spent the rest of the day on various little rides and before they knew it, it was about time for tea. They went back to their hotel room and took a look in the courtesy book of restaurants that was in the room. They finally decided on a place called Amor Comida. They changed into some fancy dress and headed off.

They arrived at the Spanish restaurant and were impressed. Soft music was playing in the background, glass tables, one red rose in a vase on the tables, and there was a crackling fire.

They were seated at a table for four. A snotty waiter came and asked if he could get them anything to drink. They all asked for a soda and went on with looking at thier menus. Their waiter came back with their drinks and asked if he could take their orders. They placed their orders and snickered as the waiter walked away.

They began to talk when suddenly Stephen turned to Nicolette and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, señorita?"

Nicolette giggled and took his hand. "Si, señor."

Nicolette stood up and followed him to the dance floor. Draco turned to Hermione and held out his hand, which she took reluctantly.


	6. Events

**Chapter Six: Events**

The four teenagers danced the night away. They didn't get back to their hotel room until nearly on in the morning. They all changed into their pajamas and fell asleep before their heads hit their pillows.

-.-

Stephen was one of the first ones up the next morning. And it was 9:45 AM. He was totally bored and he went to order some beer from room service, then remembered he was under age. Instead, he decided that he would get a shower before anyone else could. We walked into the bathroom without realizing that Hermione was in there. He looked around and noticed she had her back to him and only a towel around her small body.

"Damn, girl..." Stephen said admiringly, looking her up and down.

"GET OUT!" she screeched when she turned and saw him.

Nicolette and Draco both came into the washroom when they heard Hermione scream. Draco was absolutely sending daggers at Stephen. Draco shooed Nicolette and Stephen out and when Nicolette asked him why, he gave her meaning look that said 'Hello. Think here!' Nicolette got the message and dragged Stephen out.

"You got an owl in the middle of the night...so did I. We have to leave and get to Hogwarts ASAP."

"Why?" Hermione asked looking at him in surprise.

"'Cause Voldemort is onto Potter's trail. He was the one that set that Apperating spell on him, and it went wrong. When Harry apperates, he is supposed to go to where ever Voldemort is, but he goes to where he is needed. Like the other day, when you were with Stephen."

"How did you kn–," Hermione began.

"Its not important, but come on. We are flooing there, pack all your stuff. Your aunt and uncle already know, I called them earlier."

Hermione wasn't sure what to do or say, so she simply nodded. She took a deep breath to collect herself and walked out of the washroom.

-.-

Stephen was in the bathroom when Draco and Hermione headed off. Hermione told her cousin she was really sorry she couldn't stay, and she hoped her and Stephen would have a great week.

Hermione flooed first, and entered the new prefect common room. She stepped out of the way just as Draco came into the common room. Hermione looked around stunned. There was a huge ceiling charmed to look like the sky outside, like the Great Hall. Two staircases, one had 'Boys' written over it and the other had 'Girls' written over it.

"Welcome..." A voice said behind them. They both turned and saw Dumbledore's head in the fire. "I see you like you new common room." They both nodded. "Please come to my office, the password is Mars Bars"

Hermione and Draco both left their stuff in the common room and headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and congratulations on both of you making house prefect."

"Thank you, Headmaster," they said in unison.

"Your welcome... Harry should be here any minute."

Draco and Hermione nodded. As if on cue, a green flame sparked to life in the fireplace, a moment later Harry stepped out.

"Hey Harry!", Hermione greeted warmly. Draco nodded his head curtly.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Harry demanded.

"He is here on my command Harry." Dumbledore answered. "He will be helping us answer a few questions. You will all need to get rested up, and you will all be up and about all day tomorrow so I suggest you all go to your quarters. Hermione and Draco your password is 'Mouse' and Harry the Gryffindor house password is 'Bumblebees'. Have a good day." Dumbledore motioned for the door.

As she walked out of the headmaster's office, Hermione realized it was nearly tea time here, where as she had really only woken up a couple of hours ago. Harry looked dead on his feet, so he excused himself, saying that he needed some rest. Hermione nodded and explained briefly about her new common room. Harry nodded in understanding and gave Hermione a quick hug before departing for the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione and Draco got back to their common room and decided to go to their rooms together.

Draco and Hermione entered her room and couldn't help but gape. It was about the same size as the common room and it had all of her favourite colours. Blue, hot pink, scarlet, gold, and silver. She has a kingsize four post bed. A large desk with many drawers, two bookshelves on either side of her desk. She had blue silk sheets and a hot pink silk bedspread. Her walls were scarlet, gold, and silver. She had a seating area with a state-of-the-art sound system, a big-screen TV and also had a little kitchenette. She wasn't sure how the television and sound system would work, but leave it to Dumbledore to make their lives fabulous.

She dropped her stuff and they went to see Draco's room. His room was similar, just different colours. He had green, silver, black, blue, and blood red. His bedspread was silver, and sheets were green. His walls were the rest of the colours. He also had a small seating area, and a kitchenette. Draco had grown up with the best of the best, but this was amazing. He had to stop himself from gaping.

They made their way back down to the common room and looked out the massive window at the far side of the room, opposite the door. Hermione saw the Forbidden Forest and just before that she could see Hagrid's little hut. She made a mental note to pay a visit to her friend at some point in the next couple of days.

Turning around, she took a moment to take in the interior of the common room. On the wall opposite the staircases was the large fireplace. Then there was a portrait above the fireplace of the four founders. In the middle of the room, in a square shape around the fireplace were six black sofas. Hermione walked over and sat on one that faced the fire directly. As she sat down, the colour of the sofa changed to scarlet and gold. She raised her eyebrows for a moment before nodding in approval.

Draco watched her sit and smiled at the look on her face when the colour of the sofa changed colour. He walked around the back of her sofa and noticed that in a shimmery darker red, her name was spelled out. He sat down on black sofa next to the one she had just claim and it instantly turned green and silver. Draco drew a breathe and leaned back, looking around the rest of the room. On either side of the portrait hole there were bookcases housing what looked like all of the textbooks they need from year one and any they would need until graduation.

Hermione also noticed the bookcases and before Draco could get a word in edgewise Hermione was up and scouting out a book to endulge in. She found one within a minute and headed back to the couch she had claimed. She opened the book and began to read.

Five hours and two books later Hermione claimed defeat and excused herself for bed. Draco nodded and watched as she walked up the girls staircase. He had been watching her over the top of his book for the last three hours. He tried to be discreet about it, and as far as he was concerned, he had succeeded. She was fascinated to him. She was like no one he'd ever met before. Draco sighed and looked back at his book to begin reading again. He looked at the page for a moment, trying to decipher what language the book was written in. He then realized that he'd been holding his book upside down for the past three hours.

"Shit."

-.-

Halfway across the world, two different teenagers were falling for each other as well. Not falling in love, but literally falling. Nicolette smacked Stephen in the back of the legs with her pillow, and she had won their pillow fight.

Suddenly, Stephen got serious.

"Nicolette, what is it with Hermione and Draco. I mean...what is everyone hiding from me?" he asked, sitting down on his bed.

Nicolette sat down beside him and said "Stephen, I wish I could tell you, I really do, but if I do that can put Hermione and Draco in danger. I just can't say...I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's just kinda weird to know people are keeping something from you."

"Yeah...trust me...been there, done that."

"Come on, let's go explore this city...we only have today and then we are leaving."

"Ok" Nicolette got up, and Stephen took her hand in his.

-.-

~I've got a crush on you... I hope you feel the way that I do

~I get a rush when I'm with you

~ooh, I've got crush on you

~A crush on you

The next morning at Hogwarts, Hermione had her music blaring and was singing along to her favourite song of the moment. Music always helped Hermione get into the mood. The first song of the day always determined her mood for the rest of the day. No one else knew about this. But it was something that she'd always done.

She didn't hear when Draco knocked on the door. She was dancing around a little bit, trying to decide what to wear that day. She was still in her vest top and shorts that she'd slept in and her hair was a mess. She hadn't even showered yet.

Draco knocked again, but she still didn't hear. He took a chance and opened the door. He saw her in a mismatched outfit that consisted of shorts and a vest top. He opened the door fully and stood for a moment watching her dance to the beat. She did a spin to the music, but stopped when she noticed Draco standing there.

She grabbed her wand and pointed it to the stereo. The music stopped.

"Don't you knock?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but Nicolette rang, she asked if you'd turn the music down. It's the middle of the night there for her, and she can't sleep because you're making too much noise."

Hermione uncrossed her arms. "Sorry. I just got caught up in the music."

"Thanks...and while I'm here..." he walked over too her and looked down into her eyes. Those eyes. He wanted to stand there forever and just look into them. They looked as though they were full of never ending secrets and intriguing conversations. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned down to brush his lips across hers.


	7. A Moment Like This

**Chapter Seven: A Moment Like This**

The room was spinning for Hermione, she felt as though this was the best thing in the world. His lips were still upon hers and she never wanted them to leave.

They pulled back and looked at each other for a moment before Draco smiled and walked out of her room. After Draco closed the door behind him, Hermione just fell back onto a sofa and looked at the ceiling, which had been enchanted as well, she noticed. The sunny skies outside completely matched her mood at the moment.

-.-

Draco left Hermione's room and closed the door, but stood there, leaning against the door. He stood there for a couple of minutes just thinking about the amazing girl on the other side of the door. He wanted nothing more than to walk back into her room and take her in is arms. He could spend hours snogging those lips of hers. They were so soft and delicious. He licked his lips. They tasted of her, cinnamon and cardamon. It was delicious.

After a moment, he realized that it may be a bit creepy if she were to walk out and see him leaning against her door. He walked back to his room and went to get a shower. He might need a cold one at this rate.

-.-

Hermione had sorted herself out after a few minutes. She got in the shower, took care of her hair, did some make-up and got dressed. She was about to sit down and open a book when there was a knock on her door.

"It's open," she called out.

Harry came in and looked around.

"Hey Harry! Come take a seat!"

"Hey," he smiled at her as he sat down beside her.

"What's up?"

"Not much...just wondering if you were up yet"

"I wasn't until you came and ruined all of my sleep," she teased.

"Sorry"

"I was only joking, Harry. I've been up for a while. I just finished getting ready for the day."

"Oh."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just came to see what you were up too."

"Oh, I see. Coffee?" She asked her friend, getting up and walking to the kitchenette after Harry shook his head no.

"I see your in double L," he said, smiling again.

"Double L?" she asked.

Harry smiled and answered, "Living Luxiouriously"

Hermione laughed. "So, apart from apperating all over the place, how's your summer been?"

Harry laughed a moment and began to tell her about his summer at the Burrow.

-.-

Draco was refreshed by his shower and was ready for anything that came his way. He went to get himself a coffee. After taking a sip, he heard a tapping on the window. He looked and noticed his father's large black owl. He went to the window and let his father's owl in.

He opened the letter the owl had in it's beak.

_Draco,_

_Your time is at christmas. Plan to make it home._

_Lucius_

Draco rolled his eyes, and tossed the letter aside. He wasn't ready for that. That was something that he'd never be ready for.

'The time my ass' he thought to himself. He walked down the staircase and met up with Hermione and Harry.

"Morning," he grumbled.

Smiling slightly, Hermione replied, "Hey."

Harry just glared at him before turning back to Hermione.

Draco ignored him and sat on the couch he claimed the day before, and picked up the book he discarded last night.

-.-

Harry was talking to Hermione about her trip to Canada when Malfoy had come down the stairs. He grumbled a greeting to them, but Harry refused to answer him. Dumbledore might trust him, but Harry would never trust the bastard. Harry simple continued talking to Hermione.

The portrait hole opened a moment later and Dumbledor walked in. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"What is it?" Harry asked him.

"We've figured out whats been happening to you, Mr. Potter."

"Well...?" Harry watched as the old man and the room around them started to fade. It was happening again. Of course it was. He was finally going to figure out what's been going on, and he had to go somewhere, or something. He landed in what seemed to be a hotel room.

"Woah, were am I?" Harry asked, looking around. He spotted a boy and girl that looked familiar. The girl instantly reminded him of Hermione. Upon further observation, Harry recognized the boy as the one Hermione had been with the day before.

"Who the hell are you?" Stephen shouted.

"I know you, Kind of. You're Hermione's friend, Harry?," Nicolette asked, with a look of confusion and worry on her face.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Her cousin, Nicolette. This is my friend Stephen."

"Nice to officially meet you."


	8. The Truth

OKAY...I haven't updates in like, EVER! And I am really sorry...you cannot possibly imagine how busy I have been. But this one is for all my reviewers!

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

"Hi...Ummmm...Okay, where am I?" Harry asked.

"Umm.. You are in the west Ed...in the hotel...our hotel room," Stephen explained. "And, uh, how did you get here?"

"Nicolette?" Harry slowly asked. "Does he, uh, know?"

"No, but we should tell him...he does have the right to know"

"What's going on?" Stephen asked.

"Can we trust him?"

"YES YOU CAN TRUST ME NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HEL IS GOING ON!"

"Stephen, There is something about Hermione and Draco...well...me too that you should know...but you have to swear to not tell anyone at all...not even the people you trust the most!" Harry started.

"Okay."

"Well, you see" Harry began, but he apperated away before he got the chance to finish.

"Harry! You're back...where were you?"

"In Edmonton with your cousin and her friend, Stephen."

"Anyways...as I was about to say..." Dumbledore interupted, "We have figured out what is happening. The apperation spell Voldemort had planned to set on you, was said incorrectly. Instead of said "Apperiuatus" to get you to apperate wherever Voldemort is, the person who cast the spell, who was obviously not Voldemort, said "Apperiunus" which is a spell that makes you apperate wherever you are needed."

"Wow," Harry exclaimed after a moment, "That definetly explains alot!"

Hermione and Draco nodded in agreement.

"So is there any way to remove it, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Fortunetly, yes. Unfortunetly, it is a potion that gets rid of it, and Professor Snape does not have any in his stores, and is begining to brew some as we speak. however, it takes a month and a half to two months to make. So you may not be going to classes right away when the classes start, seeing as we may not have to potion ready by then, and then we will have homework sent to you for you too do."

"But if it is a charm, wouldn't there be a charm to get rid of it as well?" Draco asked.

"Not that wizards today know of, there may be, but it had probrably been last in the centeries of confuion...there have not been any reported cases of this charm since 1652."

"But it has probrably been used, even if it hasn't been reported."

"That is true Miss Granger, however, the floo conection had a department that has kept tabs on this until recently. So no one knows anymore."

"Oh. So, we might be talking to Harry and he may just disappear for 5 minutes then show up again?"

"Yes."

"Alright"

"Anyways, I will be off, have a good afternoon" Dumbledore said and went out the portrait hole.

"So, what happened in Edmonton?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well...we should get back there to help Nicolette explain. Lets go" Harry said and they went over to the fireplace and flooed to the hotel.

"OK Stephen" Nicolette started again for the 3rd time.

"Nicolette we are here to help!" Hermione exclaimed on her way into the bedroom area, followed by Draco and Harry.

"Get back!" Stepehen exclaimed "You aren't killing me!"par tab "I am not a killer, Draco and Harry aren't either, not get your arse over here."

Stephen slowly walked over to her. Without warning she grabbed him on the arm slapped him across the face, and pushed him away teling him thats what he gets for kissing her. With that, Hermone hugged her cousin, saying she'd e-mail her, and left to head back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, what was that for?" Draco asked when they got back.

"Malfoy, I should be saying that not you" Harry came up infornt or Hermione. "Hermione, what was that for?"

"Guys, he's an asshole, Nicolette deserves much better, not to mention he kissed me after I gave him a clue that nothin' was gonna happen."

"Hermione, hes a guy, he doesn't know any better. When you try to get guys to understand something, you have to tell them staright out." Harry told her, with Draco nodding in agreement. "I gotta go, Hermione, bye Malfoy" Harry left.

Later that evening there was a knock on her suite door.

"Its open" The door open and Harry came in and sat down.

"Spill, Hermione. What was the deal with you and Stephen?"

"Harry, I told you earlier"

"But, that wasn't all"

"Yes, it was.."

"Hermine, you suck at lying. Now what is it?"

"He wanted me to.." She hesitated.

"Yah?"

"He wanted me to sleep with him, Harry."

Well thats it for now, let me know what you think ;) LOL C yas

Darcicy


	9. Saved

I hope you liked the last chapter

Chapter 9: Saved

A few days later, with Harry by her side ALOT, Hermione began to worry about her cousin. She had e-mailed her a few times, but Nicolette never replied. She had thought of flooing to her Aunt and Uncle's house, but then remembered that thier house wasn't connected to the Floo Connection.

"Hermione" Harry asked one day, "can I ask you something?"

"You just did,but you can ask another one."

"Whats going on between you and Malfoy?"

"Harry! Nothing, we are only friends."

"Hermione, as much as I hate this, he likes you, alot. He stares at you like a begging puppy dog."

"Harry, that absurd. Wherever did you get that idea?"

"How about the fact that it's true?"

"Harry, yo" Hermione began but was interupted by a knock on the door.

Hermione walked over to the door and opened it. "Hi, Draco."

"Hermione, we need to talk." he didn't wait for Hermione to reply. "Stephen sent me an owl, I don't know where he got one, but he did and he sent me this" he handed the girl a peice of paper that read:

Malfoy (the ex-man)

Dude, don't be too phyched out if ya neva see ur home girl again. She's mine.

Someone

"Who does this person mean? Nicolette or...me?"

"Good question"

The next day, Hermione, Draco and Harry were in the Great Hall eating breakfast when a petiteOwl dropped an envelopein front of Hermione. Opening the envelope, she read aloud:

Hermione,

I need to be quick about this! Stephen knew all along that you, Draco and Harry were wizards. He's one too. He graduated wizarding school through taking homebound courses. He took me to his house, where his mum locked me in some room with a small window, thats why this owl is so small. I'll explain more later. I'm being fed, but you're the only one I could think of to write too. I've got to go. Please help. And don't tell anyone!

Your Cousin,

Bubbles

"Bubbles?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask. But we have to help her."

"But how?" Draco asked.

Hermione, Harry and Draco thought for a moment. "I've got it!" Hermione explained. "Come on" she began to run out of the Great Hall, Harry and Draco at her heels.

Later on, Harry yelled at Hermione. "You can't do that."

"Harry, for Nicolette, I'll do it. Do either of you have any better ideas?" Hermione challenged.

Harry and Draco were silent. "Thats what I thought, now lets go." Hermione walked over to the fire place, grabbed a hand full of Floo powder and headed for Whitford Manor. She entered to a slight hissing.

"Hermione, what a surprise?"

"If you're looking for your cousin, she's not here."

"No I'm not looking for her.I'm looking for you."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Remember when we were in the mall?"

"Yes. Did you come to say, yes, you'll screw me?"

"As the matter of fact," Hermione stalked towards him, and when she reached him she wispered "yes" and started kissing him. He was taken aback, but didn't take him long to deepen the kiss. He started leading her up the stairs. When they were about 3/4 of the way up the stairs, Hermione open her eyes to see Harry and Draco staring at her and Stephen. Draco looked about ready to kill. She gave them a meaningful look. "Come on, Malfoy" Harry hissedand they scurried away.

Harry unlocked a door in the basement of the house, and found Nicolette tied to pole. Harry and Draco walked up quietly behind her, and Harry, from behind, put a hand over her mouth.Walking in front of her, he signaled for her to be quiet as he took his hand off her mouth. Draco untied the ropes and helped her stand up.

"Ok, you're going back to Hogwarts, you'll contact your parents from there. You're going to Floo there." Harry explained quietly.

"Will it work for me even though I am not magic?"

"Yes, Dumbledore said because Hermione is your first cousin, it will work." Draco told her.

"Okay. Lets go"

"Professor Dumbledore will be meeting you in the common room To get there, take a pinch of this,"Harry held out a pouch of floo powder, "and say 'Hogwarts Head Common Room.' then drop the powder. We should meet you there in about 15 minutes or less."

"Okay"

Nicolette stepped into the fire place and said "Hogwarts Head Common Room" Quietly but clearly.

Harry motioned for Draco to follow him up the stairs to find Hermione. At the top of the stairs, they looked down the hallway to see Hermione and Stephen ina doorway. Hermione spotted them and pulled back from him.

"I've changed my mind Stephen"

"Mmm..Are you gonna stop me?"

"No - " she started but Draco interupted.

"Not alone"

Stephen whipped around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Stephen.

"MMMMMMMMMM" Stephen tried to yell.

"Come on, Hermione." Draco grabbed her arm and leed her down the stairs, Harry following suit.

They eached grabbed some floo powder, and headed for Hogwarts. When they arrived, Nicolette and Dumbledore were both waiting for them. Hermione immediatley grabbed floo powder, stuck her head in the fireplace and yelled out "Granger, 1548 6th Avenue, Cold Lake, Alberta." As the sitting room came into veiw, Hermione could see her Aunt and Uncle sitting, crying."Uncle Ben?" she asked. Her uncles head whipped around the room looking for the source of the voice. "In the fireplace" she said. Uncle Ben looked into the fire place. "Nicolette is here with me, in England. Stephen Whitford had her at his place. He is a wizard as well, although we just found out earlier today!"

"Hermione!" Her aunt yelled. "Can Nicolette come home?"

"I don't think she should. Stephen doesn't know where Hogwarts is so, he probrably won't be able to get her here. If you want to, I'll send you some Floo Powder by owl and send a letter with instructions."

"Yes!"

"Okay, I have to go, I love you, you'll see Nicolette soon I promise" and she was gone.

A/N: OK...I hope you like it Please Review! Or else I won't update!


	10. Lost Again

---OK...so it took me literally FOREVER to get this up but i just got back from Ontario and man...am I ever tired...but too bad for me cuz I owe it to you all---

Chapter 10: Lost Again

------------------

"Hermione, are they going to be here soon?"

"Nicolette, I told you, I don't know!"

It was about 4 hours later and Nicolette had had about 15 coffees within that short period of time. Madam Pomfery had come and suggested giving Nicolette a sleeping potion, but she wanted to stay up for when her parents arrived. Nicolette was now pacing in front of the fire place.

"Nicolette," Draco started.

"No Draco, I am not going to sleep."

"We'll wake you up the second they here. You can even sleep on the couch. That way you'll be right here."

Nicolette considered it for a moment, headed over to the couch and was asleep even before she lay down.

For the next 3 hours, Harry, Hermione and Draco took shifts watching Nicolette and waiting for her parents.

"I don't get it" Hermione said. "They should be here but now its been 7 hours. The owl isn't even back yet"

At that moment, a small pecking noise could be heard. Hermione looked at the window and saw Hedwig back from delivering the floo powder and letter. Hermione let the owl in and noticed the package was still attached to the owl. Hedwig tried to flap her wings, but only one of the wings flapped.

"Harry, I think Hedwigs wing is broken."

Harry came over and confirmed his friend's thought. He said he'd be back after taking Hedwig to Hagrids. Harry left the room and Hermione and Draco sat in silence for a few moments.

"Draco, I'm worried. They didn't get my package...where are they?"

"I don't know, but we will find out."

They were quiet for a moment as Nicolette stirred.

"Should we tell her?" Hermione whispered.

"No let her sleep. Come on" Draco took Hermione's hand and led her out of the common room, up a flight of stairs to Dumbledore's office. They knocked on the door, and it magically opened.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

"We have a problem, sir" Hermione explained to him what happened, and he looked down his long crocked nose at her.

"Is that so?" He got up and walked over the the fire place. He put his head in the fire and shouted "Muggle Patrol, Ministry of Magic." He had a conversation with someone, asking him to watch out for Mr. and Mrs. Ben Granger, if there were any sign of then he was to be notified immediately.

"Sorry children, but thats the best I can do. I suggest going to tell Nicolette"

"Thank you, sir" Hermione and Draco said in unison, turned and left the office. Leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

-----------------

"She's still asleep. Maybe we should wake her." Harry suggested after about 45 minutes.

Hermione nodded. She slowly mosed over to where her cousion lay unaware of her parents location: the unknown. Hermione lightly tapped Nicolette. "Nicolette?" No sign. Hermione shook her this time. Nicolette's eyes fluttered open.

"Hermione, are they here?" Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"Nicolette, they never got my package. Hedwig came back with the package, as well asa broken wing."

"Well, where are they then?" Nicolette began to look scared and worried.

"Um...well..." Hermione glanced at Harry and Draco for support. "We don't know" she said in a low voice. Nicolette began to cray and eventually cried herself back to sleep.

Hermione sat with her cousins head lying on her shoulder. She lifted her cousins head and put it on the pillow. She walked over to Harry and Draco. "Thanks for the help guys"

"She's your cousin" Draco told her.

"Your neighbour"

"Thats different."

"Stop fighing" Harry hissed. "You'll wake her up"

It was about 11:30 in the evening when Harry finally said "There's alot of shit that went on today. I'm going to bed, come find me if ANYTHING happens."

Hermione and Draco nodded as Harry went down the secret passage to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'll levitate her up to my room, she can sleep in my bed" Hermione informed Draco.

Draco nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "Good night, Hermione. I'll see you in the morning." He walked up the stairs to his room. Hermione levitated Nicolette into her room, lay her on the bed, and changed into pajamas. She walked into her living room, and flopped onto the couch, falling asleep even before she finished falling.

-------------

"Hermione" someone hissed her name.

Hermione grumbled and turned her back to the person.

"Hermione, wake up. Its Draco"

"Draco, go away you mother trucker"(A/N: See bottom for )

"Hermione, Nicolette isn't here!"

Hermione bolted up, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE!"

"Shes not in your room,I looked everywhere. Harry just went to get some kind of map."

"Good!" Hermione jumped up and sprinted all the way to the common room. She paced for a few moments until Harry got back with the map.

"Is she on it?" Harry nodded.

"She's with Dumbledore."

"Let me see" She grabbed the map from Harry, let out a small shriek and ran from Dumbledore's office. She ran up the stairs and into the office without knocking.

"Uncle Ben, Aunt Mary! You're OK!"

"Of course we are...but man I tell you Nicolette" Uncle Ben turned tohis daughter "No more dating that Whitford kid"

Nicolette nodded and sighed with pleasure of having her parents with her again.

"Well well well...What do we have here?"

-------

OK so that whole Mother trucker thing is that when i was at Cadet camp the past three weeks, my P.O. wasn't allowed to swear so instead of saying Mother fer, he said mother trucker, and everyone in my division started saying it...including me. So. anywho..

PLEASE REVEIW!

-Darcicy-


	11. Visitor

-HI Everyone. So you guys totally lucked out. I am here and its midnight. I am here with the bestest friend in the world, Whitney Urlacher. She's my home gurl! ha ha. she just Said Mother Trucker...Thats my word man! ha ha anywho. Heres your chapter guys. hope you like it. It'll prolly be really funny, since I am doped up on tylonel and like half asleep. Enjoy:)

-----

Chapter 11: Visitor

-----

Hermione, Harry and Draco whipped around to see Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, what are you doing with a mudblood and the boy who lived? Not to mention Muggles."

Draco glared at his father.

"Follow me, Draco."

Draco reluctantly followed his father out of Dumbledores office.

"Draco Malfoy, I cannot believe you would associate yourself with a dirty mudblood, the boy who brought our master down, and the MUGGLES. MUGGLES, Draco, Muggles. Our sworn Enemy besides Potter."

"FATHER" Draco shouted, "they are people, as are you and I. We all have rights, and I have learned that even more than before these past few weeks. I don't care if I am 15 years old."

"Draco Malfoy--"

"NO! Stop it father. I do not care what you do anymore, if I have friends, it doesn't matter. Those people in there are my friends, no matter what you say!" Draco turned and walked away towards the common room.

"Draco, do not walk away from me."

"Father, you taught me how" Draco hissed and continued on his way.

------

"Aunt Mary, are you ok? You do look awfully pale."

"Oh, I'm fine petunia, just a little nervous, and tired."

"Well," Dumbledore said, "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish"

"Oh no" Uncle Ben began. Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.

"I insist. Miss Granger, would you please show your aunt and Uncle to the guest tower."

"Yes, sir" Hermione answered. "Come on." Hermione gestured towards her Aunt and uncle. They got up and followed hwer out of the office.

"Sir," Harry started, "What about the potion, will it be ready soon?"

"Within the next 3 weeks Mr. Potter. I suggest you and Nicolette go to bed. Tomorrow should be a long day."

"Yes sir" Harry and Nicolette said in unison, turned and left the office, leaving the aged man to his thoughts.

-------

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Hermione asked her friend.

"What...yes I am."

"What did I just say?"

"Ummmm..."

"Thats what I thought. I am going to bed. Good night, Harry." Hermione turned and headed for her room. She opened her door and Draco was sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione gasped in shock. "You scared me half to death"

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ok. What is it?" Hermione walked over to the sofa to sit next to him.

He looked down for a few moments and muttered something that she couldn't comprehend She just kind oflooked at him and asked him to repeat himself, buta little louder.

"I wanted to know if you forgive me for everything"

"What are you talking about?" He had gotten her confused.

"For everything. All that teasing, and bothering you and your friends. Tonight whenI was with my father, I realized that I've been a total asshole, and now I don't blame you for tottally hating me."

"Draco, I've never truly hated anybody. Everybody has one good thing about them. Yours was just buried so that no one could find it."

"How true you are."

Hermione looked into the silver eyes, that had once shown no emotion, and now held the most emotion in the world.

"Hermione..." Darco said in a very low voice.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

Hermione just gaped at him for a moment, until he leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but it didn't take her long to fall into the kiss.

----

Hermione woke up the next morning to the voice of Harry.

"What the hell is this?"

"What?" A voice behind her said. Hermione whipped around and saw Draco there. He smiled at her. "Good Morning"

"Morning," she smiled back. She turned towards Harry. "We were just talking, we must have fallen asleep thats all."

"Mmhmm. Well, Hermione. You have a visitor...and he don't look to friendly."

"I'll be down in a moment."

Harry turned and left the room. Hermione turne back to Draco and smiled. "Good morning"

"Hi."

Suddenly, Hermione's door open and there stoodthe outlineof one of the worst men alive.

-------

-Ok. Another chapter. I hope you all are happy. I am so tired. So i'm gonna hopefully convince Whitney to go to sleep. Night night. Please Review!-

-Darcicy-


	12. Goodbye and Hello

mwa hahahahahaha! I'm back and Ready for action! Enjoy!

-------------

Chapter 12: Goodbye and Hello

-------------

"Draco Malfoy. I thought you were taught better!" The mans voice yelled.

Draco jumped off the bed and stood up in front of the man. No trace of fear was shown on his face. Anger was the only emotion on his face.

"Well, I suppose you thought wrong then didn't you?" Draco asked.

"What will your mother say?"

"MY MOTHER WANTS ME TO BE HAPPY!" Draco yelled.

"Thats what you think." The man hissed,and glared at Hermione.

"Watch your back, Mudblood. Dark places can be scary"

Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at the man. "Do not threaten her."

The man laughed. "What will you do about it?" he asked, and was gone.

"Draco?" Hermione asked in a small voice. "Who was that?"

Draco turned towards her. "Unfortunetly, my uncle"

Hermione looked at him questioningly as he walked back over to her bed to sit beside her.

"Lestrange" he told her.

"Oh." she said and laid her head on his shoulder.

They just sat there in silence fora few moments.

"Come on," Draco said, getting up. "Lets go to breakfast"

------------------

"Hermione, whats going on between you and Draco?" Nicolette asked her cousin later that day.

"Noth-" Hermione started.

"Don't say nothing. Cause that is so not true"

"Thats absurd, Nicolette. We are friends. That's it!"

"Hermione.."

Hermione gave up. "OK. You win. I like him...Alot."

"How much is alot?"

"Nicolette" Hermione groaned in frustration.

"Hey. Don't get mad at me!"

"What are you girls talking about?" Harry came up behind them.

Hermione jumped in surprise.

She sighed relief. "You scared me, Harry"

"Sorry."

"We were talking about whats going to happen when school starts" Nicolette answered.

"Oh...what is gonna happen?" he asked.

"We don't know yet. We have a meeting with Dumbledore this afternoon and -- " Nicolette stoped short when Harry disappeared.

"This can't be good" Hermione said, then started running for Dumbledore's office, Nicolette on her heels.

Breathless, Hermione said the password to the headmasters office and ran up the staircase. Hermione knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer ran in.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. "Miss Granger's. Too what do I owe this visit?"

Hermione tried to catch her breath. "Harry...disapperate...2 minutes ago..."

"Miss Granger, you are not making any sense."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Nicolette and I were talking to Harry and he suddenly disappeared. Is there anyway we can fine out where he has gone too?"

"Yes. Luckily, I put a tracking spell on him." Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out a peice of parchment. "Oh dear, he is at The Burrow."

"Wait..." Hermione started, "You said he apperated where he is needed, wouldn't that mean..." she let her sentance drift in shock.

"I'm not sure. All we can do is wait. I suggest you go back to where you were until he comes back."

Hermione and Nicolette nodded and headed for the door.

------------

"Harry!" A voice shouted in surprise.

Harry whipped around and saw Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Come on. Where is everyone. I'll explain when we have everyone together."

They went into the kitchen and Harry explained what was going onto everyone. Before he could get the last word out. He was gone.

"Mum? Harry said he only apperated to where he was needed. Why was he needed here?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ron"

--------------

"Harry!" Nicolette yelled.

Harry turned around.

"Harry? Is everyone OK. We know you were at The Burrow --" Hermione rushed on.

"WAIT!" Harry yelled to stop his blabbering friend.

Hermione hushed.

"Everyone's fine. I don't know why I was there. The first person I saw was Ginny. She seemed fine. So did everyone else. I explained it all to them, but I couldn't finish. I apperated backon the last word."

"Oh."

"Whats going on?" Draco asked coming up behind them.

"Harry just apperated again. To Ron's house."

"Whats wrong there?" he asked Harry.

"That's what we don't know."

---------------

"Hermione? Do you think everyones alright?" Nicolette asked when they were alone again, later that night.

"I don't know, Nicolette."

"Are you worried?"

"Of course I am worried. Ron's my best friend, Nicolette. And Ginny and I get along great. Bill and Charlie are pretty cool, and even though Percy is stuck up, he's still not stupid. And Fred and George are hilarious, even if I don't admit it sometimes." Hermione was getting annoyed with her cousin.

"Hermione, calm down.I didn't mean to be smart."

Hermione sighed. "Sorry, Nicolette, its just that things have been so confusing lately."

"You're telling me."

---------------

The next couple of weeks went by with Harry only apperating a few times. One very sunny day Dumbledore came into the Head common room where he found the four teenagers. He was carrying a very laurge mug that was steaming.

"Mr. Potter. The potion is ready for you to drink."

Harry got up and walked over to Dumbledore. He took the mug and said "What does it taste like."

Dumbledore smiled. "Drink it and find out."

Harry gulped down the potion, waited a moment and got an amused look on his face. "Marshmellows?"

"Well yes, that is one of the ingredients." Dumbledore told them, took the mug and bid them a good afternoon.

"Marshmellows?" Draco asked with a questioning voice. "Is that some kind of muggle food?"

Hermione and Nicolette burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked them.

Hermione and Nicolette just shook their heads. "Come on you guys, lets go outside." Nicolette suggested.

Hermione and Nicolette stood up, linked arms and skipped out of the common room. Harry and Draco exchanged glances and followed suite.

-----------

"Hermione!" Nicolette shouted, catching up with her cousin. "It's finally been decided. I am not staying here. We are going to be relocated."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"London. That way we are close enough to your mum and dad, and far enough away from Whitford."

"Cool. So I can come see you on Holidays, hey?"

"Yeah, definetly. ButI have to go now. We are leaving in 10 minutes, there shouldn't be muggles around when everyone else arrives."

Nicolette and Hermione ran to find Nicolette's parent. Hermione said good-bye to her aunt and Uncle and said she'd hope to see them soon. She hugged all three of them, and stood with Draco and Harry as she watched them fly away.

"Come on, Lets go down to the train station and meet everyone." Harry suggested.

So, the trio headed for the train station. Dracoremembered that he may want to hold back a little bit. So 5 minutes before the train station he took a different route around.

"Harry! Hermione!" a voice shouted as the train began to unload. The two whipped around to see Ron and Ginny waving at them. The walked over to their friends and exchanged hugs. They all got into a carraige with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and a 4th year girl that they didn't know very well.

"So, how was everyone's summer?" Hermione asked when the carraige began to move.

Everyone immediately broke out in chatter. Ginny leaned over to Hermione and said, "we need to talk later."

Hermione gave her friend a questioning look and nodded.

-----------

-Well...Thats all for today. Maybe more when I feel like I am awake. So hope you liked it. PLEASE REVEIW! Byes!-

-Darcicy-


	13. News and I Think I'm

-OK. I really wish there were more reviews...so please...everyone...reveiw!-

----------------

Chapter 13: News...and "I Think I'm..."

----------------

Before entering the Great Hall for the sorting and the feast, Hermione stopped short and pulled out a badge from her pocket. Ron, Harry and Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw the Prefect badge. It wasn't that big of a shock, so they all congratulated her and continued on their way into the Great Hall. As they took a seat, the oak doors at the back of the Hall opened, and McGonnagall lead in the batch of first years.

The Sorting Hat did its thing, and McGonnagall began to call up the first years, one by one. After the sorting and the feast. Dumbledore made his usual announcements, the forbidden forest was out of bounds, announced the new prefects, Hermione, Draco, Padma Patil, and Ernie Macmillin. The Head Boy was 7th year Hufflepuff, Tom Delonge. Head Girl was Ravenclaw Jessica Moore.

After everyone was dismissed, Hermione told Ginny to meet her in the Head common room in half and hour and told her how to get through the Gryffindor Secret passage.

The Prefects and Heads had a quick meeting the common room. Telling them that in addition to Hogsmeade. The school would have trips into muggle London for 5th years and up.

Half an hour later, Ginny showed up in the common room. Saying good bye to everyone Hermione led Ginny up to her room. When Hermione opened the door, Ginny nodded in approval.

"They sure hooked you up nicely!" Ginny told her friend, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled. "So whats up?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Hermione, remember when Harry came to our house over the summer?" Hermione nodded as Ginny continued. "Well...you know how Dean and I were going out?"

Hermione looked shocked, "Were?"

"Yes, were, as in aren't anymore."

"What happened?"

Ginny got a worried look on her face. "Well...we..ummm...slept together."

"Ginny...you..." Hermione began but was interupted by a knock on the door. "One sec" Hermione got up and walked over to the door.

She opened the door and saw Harry. "Hey Harry. What are you doing here?"

"Is Ginny here. Dean just told us." He looked very upset.

"Yes, she is but you can't see her. You can talk to her later." She shut the door on him and locked it.

She walked back over to Ginny. "That was Harry. Dean told the guys"

Ginnys eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh my god, that means Ron knows."

Hermione nodded, "I'm guessing so."

"Well...Hermione, I'm...pregnant."

---------------

Hermione walked around with Ginny's burden on her for about a week before Padma asked her what was wrong.

"Padma, I'm ok, really, I've just got alot going on right now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really Padma, but thanks"

"Anytime, I gotta go to class. I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and watched her friend walk away.

---------------

Hermione was doing homework that night when there was a knock on the door. She got up from her desk and walked over to open the door to reveal a smiling Draco.

"Hey," She said, stepping aside to let him in.

"Hey, yourself," he leaned in to give her a kiss.

She smiled, "Whats up?"

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you for a couple of days, and I thought we could talk for a while."

Hermione smiled, "Sure. Want a drink?" she offered, leading him to her seating area.

"No, Thanks. I just had one with the Father-to-be." He sat down beside her on the loveseat.

"Oh?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Who might that be?"

"Gregory Goyle." he smiled.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Since when has he been able to get any action?" Hermione paused, "No, wait, better question, who's the mother?" she got avery concened look on her face, hoping that it wasn't anyone from school.

Draco laughed. "Ashley Morgan or something like that...from...wait for it...Cold Lake."

"WHAT?" Hermione's eyes popped out of her head.

Draco nodded.

"I know her, she seemed like a slut though. Nicolette and I ran into her one day. Stupid hoe."

"Hermione!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I've rubbed off way too much on you!" Draco smiled as he leaned in to give her another kiss. Except this one lasted longer, about an hour longer.

---------------

"Hermione! Wait up!" Ginny called to her friend the next day at lunch.

Hermione spun, saw Ginny walking towards her, and waved.

"How are ya?" Hermione asked when Ginny reached Hermione.

"Feeling very nauseous."

Hermione put on an encouraging smile and asked, "Have you gone to Madam Pomfery?"

Ginny nodded and informed her friend that the baby was quite healthy.

"Do your mum and dad know?"

Ginny looked at the ground.

"Ginny! You have to tell them!"

"No, I don't."

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"I think I'm getting an abortion."

-----------------

-Dun Dun Dun. Whats gonna happen now? Give me ideas...maybe i'll include some. I'll try my best to get them all in there!-

-Luv ya

-Darcicy xx-


	14. That's Final

-So Abortion? Maybe yes, Maybe No. Read and find out;) Who knows, Maybe I'll switch it around later-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 14: That's Final

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ginny! Abortion? How are you going to do that? Its against the law of the wizard world to get an abortion." Hermione knowingly told her friend, wide eyed.

"Hermione! What else am I supposed to do, Dean isn't talking to me, my parents would flip and sit me down for "the birds and the bees"...a bit too late for that don't you think?"

"Well, yes, but you don't need an abortion! Think about it, Gin. It's murder, no matter what people tell you. It's a living...child. Its murder!"

"Well, what do you propose I do?"

"There are lots of other options, adoption, for instance. There are many couples you cannot conceive. Imagine that. And your child would grow up with parents of your choice, they can even live close so you can she him or her grow up. You can see if they look like you or Dean."

"Its not that easy, Hermione," Ginny sighed.

"I know, but what other options do you have?'

"Abortion."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, that concludes this week's meetings, any questions?" Jessica asked.

The heads and prefects had just finished another one of their weekly meetings in the common room. It was a Sunday evening and Hermione was about to drop dead on her feet she was so tired. She had stayed up with Ginny all night, talking and trying to get the thought of abortion out of Ginny's mind. Close but no cigar. Ginny was set on her decision. There was no talking her out of this one.

During this meeting, they talked about the trips to muggle London.

"In a nutshell, we get to go to London for a day and shop. Its like going to Hogsmeade, but a bigger city." Jessica had said.

Hermione just wanted to get out of there and go to bed. The meeting was finally adjourned, with everyone leaving with a information package. Hermione went up to her room, and flopped onto her bed. 30 seconds later, she was about to fall asleep when some knocked on her door.

Hermione groaned and attempted to get off her bed, but didn't succeed, so told the person to come in. Draco opened the door and looked to see where she was. He found her lying on her bed, about ninety nine percent asleep.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"What?" she moaned, indicating to Draco she was not in a good mood.

"Are you awake?"

"No," she mumbled rolling over to her stomach.

"To bad," he said, lying down on the bed beside her. He began to rub her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She half smiled. "Well, I got a half smile, I must be getting somewhere, " he smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at him effortlessly an said "Don't you smirk at me, mister."

He smiled and picked her up, carrying her over to the seating area, sitting her up in a chair.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I taped something off of the contraption muggles call a television. I used one of those VCR's."

"What is it?"

"Not telling, but I don't know if you'll even be able to stay awake for it all. It is 2 hours, after all." Hermione moaned when he said this.

"Don't tell me that she proclaimed," she said as he pressed play and came to sit with her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I think you'll like it." he smiled.

Something came up on the television screen. Draco had filmed Romeo and Juliet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Gin, you really shouldn't get an abortion." Harry told his friend.

"Harry, don't even go there." Ron started.

"No, Ron, how would you feel if your parents killed you?"

"Um, I probably wouldn't feel anything, considering I would be DEAD!"

"Exactly, you wouldn't feel. You wouldn't feel the sunshine on your face, you wouldn't feel the wind, you wouldn't be able to eat Bertie Botts Beans. No chocolate frogs, no dissing people we don't like, all that stuff."

"Good point. Ginny, as your older and wiser brother, it is my duty to tell you not to get an Abortion."

"Thanks Ron, but my mind is made up," She got up and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Ron were still in the common room at 2 o'clock in the morning watching they dying fire. They had sat in complete silence.

Harry had finally broke the silence. "Ron, what do you think we should do?"

"Harry, I think we should go get a snack from the kitchens."

Harry nodded in agreement, figuring Ron was still confused about his sisters decision. Besides, he was kind of hungry. Apparently, being up all night gave you an appetite.

Harry and Ron were on their way down to the kitchens when the ran into Hermione and Draco.

"Hey Hermione, Draco. Why are you guys up?"

Hermione didn't answer right away, so Draco answered for them. "We were watching Romeo and Juliet and then we fell asleep half way through it. Then I woke up, got up and knocked Hermione to the floor by accident. So, we went down to the kitchens to get midnight munchies, then we are going to bed, I suppose."

Hermione nodded when Harry and Ron looked at her to see if it was true. "Oh, ok. Well, we are going down to the kitchen to fill our cravings, so we'll see you guys later." Harry and Ron left.

Hermione and Draco ate theirs pieces of pie of the way upstairs. When the got to the common room, Hermione headed for her room, Draco behind her. She stopped when she realized he was following her upstairs. She turned around smiled, gave him a very tender kiss and told him to go to bed.

He smiled and said ok, kissed her for a couple of minutes, and went to his room. Hermione continued her way up the stairs. She got into her room and did pretty much the same thing as before. Flop, turn and sleep. The only difference was that she actually got some sleep. It was a nice sleep, after all, its not everyday a girl gets kissed my the hottest guy in school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny had been tossing and turning all night. What had gotten into her? She couldn't sleep. She could only hear Hermione, Harry, and Ron's voices against her own.

"Don't get an abortion!" Hermione's voice said.

"No getting to feel wonderful things in life!" Harry's said.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" said Ron's voice.

"I'M GETTING IT AND THAT'S FINAL!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--Dun dun dun. What do you guys think? Should I give her the abortion? Reveiw and let me know!--

-Darcicy-


	15. Decision and News

–Soo0o0o0o0o0o...some yes, some no, some I have no idea! Well now, you'll have to see now, won'tcha!--

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 15: Decision and News

- - - - - - - - -

The next day, Hermione was studying for a test they had the next day in Transfiguration. She had been studying for a solid 3 hours when her door swung open, quite violently.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," the redhead said.

Hermione closed her book and looked at her friend. "What's up, Gin?"

"I have made up my mind."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't hurt me. I need you to support my decision."

Hermione's eyes saddened, but she nodded, knowing what her friend would say next. "You're getting the abortion, Gin?"

Ginny nodded and looked at the floor. She moseyed over to one of Hermione's couches. "Yes. Please don't be mad. Ron and Harry are already. And Dean won't even look me in the face. This is not how I planned to spend my 4th year at Hogwarts."

"Ginny, if I know Hogwarts, and all the Gryffindors, they'll forgive you within a week. You have nothing to worry about."

- - - - - - - - - - -

One week later, everything was still miserable for Ginny. And because Ginny was miserable, Hermione was miserable, so, of course, in turn, Draco was miserable. And if the Sex God of Hogwarts was miserable, everyone was miserable. Except perhaps the teachers, because, even Dumbledore still didn't know what was going on.

"Hermione, why are you being like this?" Draco asked her one night while they were sitting in her room. He nuzzled her neck, trying to get an answer out of her.

"Being like what?"

"Miserable."

"You know exactly why I am so miserable. My friend is about to become a murderer."

"Not technically–"

"Yes, technically. This is a living breathing child inside of her, and she wants to kill it!"

Draco looked up at her with wide eyes. "So, talk her out of it. How hard can it be?"

- - - - - - - -

"Well, Draco, you were wrong," Hermione said to him a few nights later. "Apparently, it can be very hard to talk Ginny out of this!"

Draco nodded. He too had noticed Ginny being a pain to Hermione about the whole thing.

"I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." He kissed her on the cheek.

Suddenly there was a noise. A light clinking noise. Hermione looked around and saw an owl tapping on her window. She got up and took the letter and parcel from the owl. She first opened the letter and read aloud:

"Dear 'Mione,

Hope all is well on your end. Me, mom and dad are now in California...like this is any better than Cold Lake? There are evil people everywhere, hey? Not only are we living in California, but in a HUGE house in Burbank...you know, one of those Hollywood suburbs?

Anyways. How's Draco? You two still getting along? No Gryffindor versus Slytherin battle happen yet? How's Harry? Did you get everything sorted out? No more apperation? Good!

I started my new school here on Monday. Some surfer came up to me and started hitting on me, just like Stephen did! I told him that if he knew anything about Stephen Whitford, then back off. He looked at me funny and then I laughed at him.

All of my classes suck, like BIG TIME! Anyways I am taking surfing lessons, and they start in half an hour, so I'll send this off with the owl I ordered. Write back soon

xoxo Bubbles"

Hermione put the letter down and looked at Draco. "I should reply, hey?" she said. She accio'd some parchment and a quill and started to dictate as she wrote.

"Bubbles,

All is good here. We have midterms coming up, not fun! Well, sort of! Colifornia must be nice. Hot warm sun all day? I would love it!

Draco and I are never talking to each other again. He's so clingy and needy!" Draco threw a pillow at her. "Ha ha, just kidding. I guess you could say we are getting along OK. A few kisses here and there. L.O.L

Cool. Surfer guys are HOTT! hope you have fun surfing.

xoxo Hermione"

She put the letter in an envelope and sent it off with the owl again.

"What's in the parcel?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged and opened the parcel. The brown package paper covered a brown and black box. Hermione opened that box, and saw a smaller box that was red and gold. After opening that back, she got to another box, and so on until after 6 boxes, she opened one last box. She found a necklace. The necklace had a silver moon charm. There was a letter with the necklace.

"Mione," she read. "Here is a friends necklace. I have the other one. It is a gold sun. I chose the colour scheme because your name means 'eloquence', and I thought silver was very prim and proper for that. I got the Gold because my name originates from Nicole, which means victorious...Gold means victory, so I figured it worked. Cool huh? Hope you like it.

You victorious cousin,

Nicolette.

P.S. There's something for Draco, Harry and Ron underneath the packaging of yours!"

Hermione dug under the packaging and saw another necklace. It was a white gold dragon. Hermione smiled and said, "This one must be for you." She handed the necklace to Draco.

Draco took the necklace from Hermione's hand and examined it. He seemed to like it at least. Hermione kept looking and saw a pair of dog tags. Hermione looked at them. She read them.

"Harry J. Potter

The Boy Who Lived.

DOB: 30-07-1990"

Hermione laughed as she read them. She pulled out the last necklace. This necklace had a charm with a man flexing is arm muscles. Hermione laughed at the pun.

- - - - - - - - - -

After her and Draco went to give Harry and Ron their necklaces, where everyone got a good laugh out of Ron's, Hermione met with Padma and Ernie in their common room.

Hermione, Draco, Padma and Ernie were soon joined by Jessica and Tom. You know, Head Girl and Boy

Jessica and Tom told the, all that Dumbledore would be joining them momentarily. The prefects all exchanged looks and not 10 seconds later Dumbledore strolled into the room with McGonnagall.

"Good evening," he greeted. "I will not keep you long, I just have a quick announcement. We will be having a new student join our school. A 5th year."

"Who is it, professor?" Hermione asked.

"Her name is Aphrodite Reins. She will be living in the head common room with you. I would ask that all of you make her feel welcome. I will come by tomorrow to add a room to the girls side, amongst other things. Any more questions?"

"Sir," Draco begun, "I have a couple of questions. Will she be sorted into a house like the rest of us are? If so, why not stay in her own house. Also, why is she coming after the school year has begun."

"Aphrodite will be sorted, but she will not be staying in a house for the first little while because I believe she is emotionally unstable. For your last question, it is not my place to tell you. Now, I will be off and bid you good night." He said, turning on his heal to leave.

"Sir," Hermione said. "When will she be here?"

"Tomorrow evening."

- - - - - - - - - -

-oooooh...fun fun...hope you like this chapter...by the way. About the necklaces. I looked up all the meaning of the names and choose them for each person specifically, not just at random. So with that said...Night night...actually I am going to pick up my paycheck so that I can go to Edmonton tomorrow:-). Byes-

-Darcicy-


	16. Who Could It Be?

-So? Did you like the last chapter? I hope so! Anywho...I know I know you're all saying "GET ON WITH IT ALREADY! nah...ok, yeah... but before we start. I'll answer someone's rather rude flames.

damienjamespotter -I was just wondering, have you ever heard of constructive criticism? I was just wondering because that is what FLAMES are. Not this stuff you were writing. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! So, however poor you consider my writing to be, consider this. In creative writing, I have 100, I write my own music which is on its way being recorded, and I have some poems published. All you have to do is open your eyes!

So, now that I have kept you all. Enjoy:)-

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 16: Who Could It Be?

- - - - - - - - - -

The next evening, Hermione came back into the common room, meeting up with the other 5. She went over to sit beside Draco. She gave him a small kiss on the check as she sat down and laced her hand through his.

"I wonder what she's like." Padma wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I hope she's not ANYTHINGlike Pansy." Draco said shuddering at the very thought of his ex-girlfriend.

"Where did that come from?" Ernie asked. "Weren't you two through like a year ago?"

"Yes, but she's not exactly taking it well. She is all over me like paint on a kid whose finger painting."

Everyone lightly laughed on that note. They were all a little nervous. They all had thoughts about her that frightened them. What if she was a death eater. What if she was a bitch? What if, what if, what if... Hermione was sick of it. She was also tired. She decided to go upstairs to her room and get them all some cappuccino or something. She left the room, making 7 cappuccinos, just in case Aphrodite was there when Hermione went back down. Then it hit her. Aphrodite was the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Would she attract Draco and make Draco leave her? Then she thought again, Aphrodite is a Goddess, she wouldn't do that.

Hermione went back down as Dumbledore entered the room with a girl who looked to be about 15. The girl had long black hair down her back and ivory skin.

"Good evening, everyone." Dumbledore greeted. "It is my pleasure to introduce your new roommate and classmate, Aphrodite Reins. She is a transfer from Beauxbatons. As I told you yesterday, she will be staying in the Head common room for the first little bit of her stay here. I will leave you all to get acquainted with each other." He smiled at them all and winked at Aphrodite on his way out.

"Hi, I'm Hermione," she smiled, then pointed at her friends as she introduced them. "This is Draco, Padma, Ernie, Jessica and Tom. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Hello," Aphrodite's green eyes danced with happiness that she didn't have to be the first to come out and speak. Her voice was like music. "How are you all?"

"Not bad." Padma answered.

"Would you like a cappuccino?" Hermione asked, offering her a french vanilla one.

"Yes, thank you." Aphrodite took the cup Hermione handed her.

"Sit down, please." Jessica said motioning to Aphrodite's newly placed couch.

"Merci beaucoup!" Aphrodite went around to her couch.

"So tell us a bit about yourself, Aphrodite." Tom said.

"Ok. Well, I am from France, quite obviously. I moved here after, well, after something life changing happened to me. I am muggle-born, so if you have a problem with that, go shove it up your ass." The prefects smiled. "I am 15, I will be 16 on April ninth in the new year. I was actually born in London, while my parents were on vacation."

The prefects and heads smiled at her once again. "Well, that must have been nice." Ernie said, trying to make everyone laugh. He succeeded.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Aphrodite laughed. "What about you guys?"

Hermione started. "Well, I was born in September. My full name is Hermione Hespera Granger. I am muggle-born too. I grew up in a suburb of London. And that's about it."

The rest of them went around talking about themselves.

"Aphrodite, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come after the school year has started?" Tom asked, hoping she would not get upset.

Aphrodite looked surprised. "You mean professor Dumbledore didn't tell you?" They all shook their heads. "Oh, I see. Well, I was emancipated. My parents were charged with neglect from a muggle neighbour of ours. My best friends mother. I spent a lot of time at Lucina's. She's my best friend and also muggle-born.. And her mother wondered why I was practically always there. She said she didn't mind, but I slept over there all summer. I rarely went to my parents house. So Mrs. LeBlanc, Lucina's mother, looked into it. She was wondering why. And she found out..." Aphrodite trailed off.

It was clear to everyone else that their new roommate did not want to talk about whatever she was heading towards. They realized it was getting late, and they should all head to bed. Hermione, Jessica and Padma lead Aphrodite up the girls staircase. They showed her suite and then headed to their own rooms. Hermione changed into some flannel pajamas and realized she would not be able to sleep because she had drank some cappuccino. She chose a book and turned on some music then sat down. She was soon absorbed into what she was read. So absorbed, she missed it when Draco knocked on the door. Opening the door a crack he saw her reading a book on her couch.

She had her back to him so she did not know that he snuck up behind her. He quickly put his hands over her eyes and whispered, "Guess who? You've got three guess".

At first, Hermione was a bit nervous, but when she heard Draco, she smiled. "Harry? Ron?" she guessed.

"No, and uh, no. One more."

"How about my night and shining armour?"

"Hmmm..." he murmured, coming around to sit beside her. "I like the sounds of that one!" (fluff...yea yea...its gotta be in there somewhere's though!)

Hermione giggled as he leaned in to kiss her, but they were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione yelled. Aphrodite opened the door and saw Hermione and Draco together.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Hermione shook her head. "Come in!"

"I just have something I need to explain to you, well, actually both of you."

Hermione nodded curiously. "Please, come in and sit down. Can I offer you a drink or something?"

Aphrodite sat down. "No, thanks. But what I have to tell you might shock you so you may want something."

"No, I should be fine." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Ok, well then. To start with, I was truly emancipated for neglect. All that I told you earlier was true. But there was a reason I was sent to Hogwarts besides the fact that it was the closet to France. Your friend," she looked at Hermione. "Who is having the baby, Virginia Weasley?"

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "What does she have to do with any of it."

"She will be giving birth to a Goddess. At the moment we have 3 Goddess' on Earth. Myself, Lucina and one more whom is already at Hogwarts. Lucina will be coming to Hogwarts quite soon. We are here too watch over Ginny amongst others." Aphrodite didn't tell them that she was here because of Hermione and Draco. She was here to nurture their young love and keep it healthy during the troubling times ahead. Damn Zeus for sending her here. "In particular, Lucina will be here to watch Ginny. I am here to watch over a few more people. The other one is here because this is where Zeus wanted to send her."

"Who is the other goddess?" Draco asked.

"That, I can not tell you."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because they have yet to discover that they are a goddess."

"Oh."

"Are there and Gods on Earth at the moment?" Draco asked.

Aphrodite nodded. "Although before I answer that I will have you know, the baby your friend is giving birth to will be my Roman sister, Venus. The four Gods on Earth. Three, I can tell you of. Ares, God of War, goes to Beauxbatons Sol, God of the Sun, also at Beauxbatons. Amor, God of Love, goes to Durmstang. And one more, that I, again, cannot tell you of because they have yet to know."

"Do we personally know the third Goddess and God?"

"For the Goddess, yes. I know that for a fact. As for the third God, I am not entirely sure. Although I can tell you that he does to this school."

Hermione and Draco nodded.

"Why Ginny of all people to give birth to a Goddess?"

"Because she would not take all the glory and brag. She would tell anyone who asked, or she felt should know, and that is about it."

Hermione and Draco, nodded, thinking that sounded exactly like Ginny.

"One more thing, do not tell **anyone** what I have just told you."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled at her friend. "WAIT UP!"

Hermione spun on her heel, and smiled at Ginny.

"Wassup?" Hermione asked her red-faced friend.

"Can we go somewhere more umm..." she looked around at the passing students. "Private?"

Hermione nodded and walked with Ginny up to the Prefect common room. When they reached the common room, Aphrodite was lying on her couch, reading and taking notes. She looked up when Ginny and Hermione came in.

Ginny smiled to Aphrodite as Hermione introduced them. After a five minute chatting session, Hermione excused her and Ginny and went up to her room.

"Ok, What's up?"

"I changed my mind," Ginny exclaimed, rather excitedly.

"About?" Hermione asked, utterly confused.

"You know..." Ginny gave her one of those looks.

Hermione shrieked with delight. "Oh my gosh! I want to be the godmother!"

Ginny smiled and jumped up and hugged her friend.

Hermione suddenly stopped. "Wait, why the sudden change?"

"I talked to Dean last night. I sat him down and told him the straight out truth. The only reason I was going to get the abortion in the first place was because I wanted to get things straight again. And know, I've always wanted a baby. I told Dean that. He said that he hated not being with me the past few weeks, and that he supported my decision because he loves me and wants me to be happy."

Hermione was rather stunned about the whole thing. That is not how she expected Aphrodite to change Ginny's mind, but it worked.

Hermione grinned. "I'm going to throw you a huge baby shower, but first...Oh gosh. Gin, as much as you are going to hate this, you have to go the hospital wing."

Ginny smiled mischievously. "No, I don't."

"Ginny, unfortunat--"

"I already went Hermione. The baby's fine!"

"Ok, but have you--"

"I sent an owl off to my parents an hour ago, I should have a reply this evening."

Hermione smiled and took her friend to the kitchen and made her a smoothie, non alcoholic, of course.

- - - - - - - -

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, knocking on his door that night.

"Go away, I'm sleeping."

Hermione opened the door and let herself in.

"I'm sleeping dammit, go – "

"You would rather sleep than talk to me? When I have some news about our young mother?"

Draco sat upright in his bed and then lay back down when Hermione came to lie down beside him. "What kind of news?"

"Well, I was talking to Ginny today, and she decided to not get the abortion. Something about talking to Dean, him agreeing, they're keeping it, and she had already been the hospital wing and had owled her parents with the news."

"Wow..."

"That's what I thought. How did Aphrodite do it?"

"She's a goddess remember?" he asked her, kissing the crook of her neck.

"Yes, I remember," Hermione giggled.

"So, have you put any thought into who the other goddess and god may be?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"A bit, but a dead end. You?"

"Mmhmmm," he nodded, "But I don't think you'd want to know. You'd be quite surprised at whom the God is, I am not too sure of the goddess yet."

"Who?" Hermione asked, bouncing with excitement.

"OK. Well, I read somewhere – "

"You read?" Hermione asked smiling, laying her head on his chest.

"Ha, ha. Yes, I read. Anyways, I read somewhere that Gods and Goddess can only be conceived when at least one of the sexual partners is muggle born, or is both muggle and have some kind of magic in their bloodline. Dean is muggle born."

Hermione's eyes went round. "So to find the goddess, we should narrow down all the muggle born or half blood females in the school?"

Draco nodded.

"Who could it be?"

- - - - - - -

-Ok well...That's all for tonight. I'll write more soon.-

-Darcicy-


	17. Who Is It

HELLO! Well, thanks so much for all of your positive reviews. Sorry that I couldn't update sooner. Hope you lot had some happy Holidays...I know I did ;);). Anywho...please review-

- - - - - - - - -

Chapter 17: Who Is It

- - - - - - - - -

"Hermione," Ginny called her friend the next day at lunch. "I got a letter back from my parents."

"And?" Hermione asked, anxious to know the reaction from her friend's family.

"Well, it wasn't really a letter, it was a Howler, along with a letter in addition." Hermione shut her eyes and Ginny continued. "It wasn't as bad as I thought. My mom said that her and dad were very displeased with me, and cannot imagine why I did something so, how was it they put it, irresponsible. But they said it was my decision, and that they would see me at Christmas."

"Didn't they care what happened to the child?"

"Yeah, that is what the letter was for, I am just surprised that they didn't disown me."

"Don't be absurd, you're parents would never do anything like that, to any of you."

"I suppose, but still."

The magical bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "I have to go to Potions, see you at dinner?" Hermione asked her smiling friend.

"Defiantly." The two girls hugged and went their separate ways.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Draco?" Hermione asked, softly knocking on his door. It was about 10 o'clock and she didn't want to bother him, but she did want to see him, she hadn't seen him since Potions. She had figured some stuff out.

Hermione heard him walk to the door. He opened it a tiny bit, and mouthed at her, 'Pansy'.

Hermione gave him a questioning look, and he held up a finger signalling for her to hold on a moment. He closed the door, and she heard him say something to Pansy. He came back out and closed the door and lead her halfway down the guy's staircase.

"What's up?"

"I think I found out who the goddess is and Dean can't be the God."

Draco looked at her wide-eyed. "Give me five minutes, I'll meet you in you're room." he kissed her and went back up the stairs.

Hermione went back to her room and got a cappuccino. She seemed to be addicted to them lately. She turned on some music and sat waiting for Draco.

True to his word, he came in about five minutes later.

He came over and sat down beside her. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ok, Dean can't be the God, because if he was the God, then the baby wouldn't be a Goddess."

Draco nodded, "I concur, but that takes us back where we started."

Hermione shook her head at him, "You need to be more optimistic."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't think the God is a Slytherin. Probably a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

"Oh really, and why not a Slytherin?" he asked her.

"Because you lot are all pompous arses."

"And Gryffindor's aren't?"

"Slytherin's mostly think of themselves, no offense, but its true."

"None taken, I know I think of myself, no one else can be with you because you're mine!" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and kissed her.

She laughed and continued, "But seriously, I don't think that it would be a Hufflepuff either. As smart as they are, they aren't very courageous."

Draco nodded his approval and let her continue. "And I've also narrowed it down to four possible candidates."

"Who?"

"Subject A: Ares Montgomery, Ravenclaw 3rd year. Half-blood. Subject B: Nathan Ryan, Ravenclaw 6th year. Muggleborn. Subject C: Charlie Urlacher, Gryffindor, 2nd year. Half-blood. Subject D: Daniel Perrault, Gryffindor, 7th year. Muggleborn."

"Well, you've done your research." He smiled down at her. "What about the Goddess."

"I've narrowed it down to two people. Myself, and Lavander Brown."

"Hmmmm..." Draco pondered the thought. "I think it's you."

"Why me?"

"Do you prefer sunrise or sunset?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer."

"Sunset."

"Good," he walked over to her bookshelf, and picked up a book about Gods and Goddess'.

"Look at this" he said, sitting back down beside her and opening the book. He pointed at a page entitled 'Hespera: Goddess of Dusk'. The book talked of how Hespera controlled when the sun set, and how she, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, and Hebe, Goddess of Youth, always conspired plans.

Hermione looked up at Draco. "This is evidence, but this doesn't mean it can't be Lavander."

"What is her middle name?"

"I am not entirely sure, but I think it is Athena, Goddess of Education and Wisdom."

"Nope, it can't be her."

"Why not?"

"I said so."

"Cocky and conceited." Hermione rolled her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

Half an hour later, there was a gentle know on the door. Hermione got up and opened it. She wasn't surprised to see Aphrodite there. She invited her house-mate in and offered her a drink.

"No thanks, I just came by to see if you two had figured anything out."

"I think the Goddess is Hermione!" Draco blurted out before Hermione could say anything.

Aphrodite smiled, "and the God?"

"I thought it was one out of four people."

"Which four?"

"Aether Montgomery, Nathan Ryan, Charlie Urlacher, or Daniel Perrault."

Aphrodite nodded. "It's one of them."

"Which one."

"I'm sorry," she said giving them the 'remember what I told you about that?'look, "I can't tell you."

Hermione and Draco were crestfallen, but understood.

"The other day, you said Lucina was coming. When?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not for about another month. 3 weeks, about. The original plans by the Fates were for Lucina to come first and then I to come after her. However, things changed when they decided to give me neglectful parents."

"Oh...wait, how long has this been planned for?"

"Oh, about 20 years or so."

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed, outraged. "I could have started this research 3 years ago?"

With that, Aphrodite and Draco laughed.

- - - - - - - - -

"I still think it's you!" Draco told Hermione as they watched '10 Things I Hate About You', 2 nights later. It was Friday night, and Hermione had sent away fro the movie from her parents a few days back. This was her favourite movie, apart from Romeo and Juliet, of course.

"Draco, I have no amazing powers...or anything like that."

"Yes, you have a lot of amazing powers."

"Like what?"

"Well, first year, when you helped Potter with the Philosopher's Stone, 2nd Year, you realized what was happened with the Chamber of Secrets, Third year, you helped rescue that hippogriff," Hermione looked at him shocked, "Oh, don't think I don't know, and then last year, I'm almost positive you helped Potter with the Triwizard Tournament. You have the amazing power of getting A-plus's on EVERY assignment we have."

"That's from studying all the time, that is not a gift. It's hard work, something that may seem like bizarre to you. Besides, those have nothing to do with dusk."

"Maybe you and Lavender both got the wrong middle names." he suggested.

"Highly doubtful."

"But possible."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and continued watching the movie. For the next hour and a half, they were silent.

They were about to fall asleep in each others arms on Hermione couch, when he murmured, "You have one more amazing power."

"Hmmmm?"

"You have the amazing power to drive me wild." He kissed her cheek as they drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - -

"Hermione?" someone knocked on Hermione's door.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she tried to move, but that seemed impossible as there were a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Someone groaned from behind her, and she realized it was Draco. She squirmed for a moment and finally got out from his lock as there was another knock on her door. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Did I wake you up?" Harry asked.

"What time is it?"

"Oh, about 9AM."

"Go back to bed!" Hermione slammed the door in his face, then opened it again. "Sorry. What's up?"

"Well, aren't we the pleasant one this morning. Actually," he began and let himself in and walked into her kitchenette, "I came –"

"What are you doing?" referring to the coffee pot and beans he was holding.

"Making coffee. What else? Anyways, I was wondering about that new girl." Harry blabbered on as Draco sat up from the couch. He heard Harry's voice and realized he better get the hell out of there. He quickly got up from the couch, found his shoes and quickly made it to the other side of Hermione's bed before Harry turned back to face the door. Draco dropped down to the floor in a millisecond, and luckily, Harry didn't see him.

"So, is she single?" Harry asked Hermione he handed her a cup of coffee. Hermione shrugged as she took him over to her seating area and sat him with his back to the door. Draco peeked over the top of Hermione's bed and saw that Hermione was checking to see if he was home free. He quickly waved good-bye to her and made his way out the door.

Hermione talked to Harry, and answered any questions that she could. After about an hour, she shooed him out, telling him she needed a shower, and that she needed some time for her to forgive him for waking her up at ungodly hours on a Saturday.

"Fine, fine, but put in a good word for me, would you?"

Hermione reluctantly agreed and went to take a long, hot shower.

- - - - - - - -

-Well, hope y'all liked this. Please review!-

-Darcicy-


	18. Funeral and Friends

- - Yeah! More than 100 reviews people! Thanks muchly! Now now...Chapter...umm...18? - -

- - - - - - -

Chapter 18: Funeral and Friends

- - - - - - - -

Over the next few days, Hermione kind of pulled her thoughts about the God and Goddess further down her 'To-Do' list. She knew it was someone, and right now, who cared who it was? She sure didn't now. She had received a letter from her parents, telling her that hers and Nicolette's grandfather had passed away. If Hermione was able to leave the school, the funeral would be this weekend. Hermione was on her way to talk to Dumbledore. She had already talked to McGonagall, and she had said if it was alright with the Headmaster, it was fine with her.

Hermione reached the gargoyle, said "smarties" and to her surprise the gargoyle didn't move. She remembered that he had changed the password last night, but couldn't remember what it was, so she played the 20 candies game. More like the 70 candies game. She finally got it saying "Sour Patch Kids".

She walked up the staircase and knocked on the door. She heard of voice from within that told her to please come in. She entered the room and Dumbledore smiled.

"Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

She sat down and explained everything to him. Without saying anything, he bowed his head.

"My deepest regrets about your grandfather, Miss Granger, I am sure he meant a lot to you. However, --"

"Sir, please let me go! I'm begging you."

"Miss Granger, it is fine with me. Although, understand you may be in danger."

Hermione nodded her head and thanked the Headmaster. She left and walked slowly, making her way back to the common room. Thinking about how much she would miss her grandfather.

When she entered the common room, she went straight up to her room, laid on her bed, and cried, for quite a long time.

- - - - - - - - -

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Aphrodite asked later that evening.

"I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"I saw her at lunch, but not since then."

They all looked at each other, and Aphrodite got up and headed for Hermione's room. She saw her new friend packing a bag.

"And where are you going?"

"I am going home this weekend. My grandfather passed away and I am going to his funeral."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really," Hermione smiled, "but thanks for the offer. I'll be down in the common room in a few minutes."

"Are you kidding, I'm not leaving you alone, now what kind of coffee do you want?"

- - - - - - - -

Hermione walked into her house, and was immediately surrounded by family members. She made her way through the house and found her mother and gave her a big hug.

"I am so glad you could make it away from school, sugar. You father has been mourning all week. Seeing your face will bring a smile it his. Go find him will you sugar?"

Hermione left her mother surrounded by friends and family and went hunting for her father. She found him in his study, writing something.

"Daddy?" She asked. Mr. Granger looked up from his paper. He cracked a wide smile as Hermione ran towards him. Hermione hugged her father and in turn, he gave her a small pack on the cheek.

"How are you, pumpkin? You look thin."

Hermione smiled at her father's concern. She had always been her daddy's girl. Sometimes she had really hated it because that meant she couldn't do a lot of stuff, like go out with friend too late, go to slumber parties, dances, parties, hang out with guy friends, etcetera.

Hermione and her father talked for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Nicolette ran into the room.

Hermione leapt up and hugged her cousin, and before she knew it, her and Nicolette were crying like two school girls. Mr. Granger silently left the room, leaving his daughter and his niece alone so that they could mourn together.

- - - - - - - -

Hermione and Nicolette spent every moment of the weekend together. They cried, laughed about times they had together with their grandfather when they were young children, they even cried over some old photographs they had found in the den.

At the end of the weekend, Hermione didn't want to go back to school and leave her cousin and her parents. On the other hand, she did want to get rid of all the distant family members telling her stories about her Grandfather.

When the time came, Hermione packed her bags and her parents took her to Platform 9 3/4, as Dumbledore had arranged a special trip for her. She got onto the platform and smiled when she saw all of her friends there. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Aphrodite, Draco, Padma, Ernie, Tom and Jessica. She was surprised to see Tom and Jessica, she thought they had meetings with the teachers all day.

They all boarded the train, which was quite relaxing, considering they had it too themselves. They sat in the head compartment, which had magically been enlarged to fit all of them in comfortably.

Hermione sat down, enjoying the silence. Eventually, Harry asked, "how are you doing, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled, "Well, I'm alive aren't I?"

They all smiled and began to talk. Hermione, who was sitting by the door, excused her self, saying she needed to use the loo.

She went to the loo, and was walking back to the compartment when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Guess who."

"Hmm...my worst nightmare."

"That hurts," Draco turned her around and kissed her. "That cuts deep."

Hermione giggled, "I'm so sure," she gave him another kiss, before long, they were making out in the corridor.

- - - - - –

About fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Draco walked back into the compartment.

"We were about to send out a search party." Ginny laughed making Hermione blush hard.

Draco just smirked and said, "Hey, what can I say, I haven't seen her all weekend, how could I resist?" He winked, making Hermione blush harder.

- - - - - -

The gang made it to Hogsmeade, and a wicked wind caught them off guard. They began to walk up to the school and Hermione yelled over the wind, "Holy crap is it ever cold here, lets go back to London! At least it is warmer there!"

They laughed and continued on their way to the school.

- - - - - - -

-Well, that's all for now. Talk to ya laters. Remember...REVIEW PLEASE!-

-Darcicy-


	19. A Note Received and A Goddess Discovered

-I have absolutely nothing to say.-

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 19: A Note Received and A Goddess Discovered

- - - - - - - -

"Ron?" Harry whispered in the darkness of the dormitory. "Are you awake?"

Ron groaned, "I am now. What do you want?"

"Go to the common room, we have to talk!"

"Man, what the--"

"Don't even go there, lets go."

Harry and Ron quietly made their way to the common room. Ron almost fell asleep when they sat down, but then Harry handed him a piece of parchment.

"Read this," Harry instructed Ron. Ron looked at the parchment and then he was definitely awake.

_Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley:_

_It has come to my attention that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger have been spending large amounts of time together._ _If this fraternization does not end soon, you can say good-bye to your little friends...at least one of them._

"When did you get this?"

"Just now, when we were upstairs. A barn owl was tapping on the window, I got up and got it, read it, and realized what it meant."

"What does it mean?"

"It mean, Ron, if we don't break up Draco and Hermione soon, no matter how happy they are, something bad will happen."

- - - - - - - - -

"GOOD MORNING!" Hermione bellowed.

The group moaned. Draco, Tom, Jessica, Padma, Ernie, Aphrodite and Hermione had all decided to sleep in their common room. It was one thirty in the afternoon.

"Draco, shut your girlfriend up so I can sleep." Tom moaned.

"Man, you do it! I'm still asleep."

"Lucky you!" Ernie muttered.

"You guys are so immature." Padma said. Jessica and Aphrodite nodded and smiled in agreement as they got off their couches.

Hermione and the other three girls all left to get freshened up, and went down to the kitchens and back for coffee and the boys were still on their couches. They had fallen asleep again. Hermione had an idea. She had the girls form a circle so that she could tell them her plan. Minutes later, Hermione and Aphrodite around Draco, Padma beside Ernie, and Jessica beside Tom.

Hermione motioned the 1, 2, 3, with her fingers and the girls get to work. They began to give the guys some sex drive, that's for sure. Muttering obscene ideals in their ears. The guys were obviously enjoying it, seeing as they began smiling in their sleep.

The girls slowly stopped, telling the boys they had to leave.

"No, don't leave." Draco muttered. Hermione and Aphrodite had to hold back from laughing.

They all went back to the door picked up the coffee and Aphrodite yelled, "YOU LOT ARE STILL SLEEPING?"

The guys bolted up and looked around.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"Nothing," Jessica answered, walking over to the boys and handed Tom a cup of coffee.

"How was your sleep, boys?" Padma asked, sitting down next to Ernie, seductively.

Ernie raised an eyebrow. "Good for me, I guess." he said winking at Draco and Tom.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, leaning against Draco. "Tell us about it."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"HERMIONE?" Ron and Harry pounded on her door that evening. They needed to tell her what they had received by owl earlier. It didn't even enter their minds to tell Hermione until they had told Ginny and she asked whether or not they had talked to Hermione about it.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled again. There was no answer. They ran to the next door, which happened to be Aphrodite's. The pounded on the door for a moment and then the door opened.

"Are you guys out of your mind? If you get caught, the two of you are in so much shit it's not funny!" Aphrodite greeted them.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked in a rush.

"Out with Draco, I think. Leave her alone, she needs some cheering up."

"Mmmm, yeah, we need some reassurance." Ron told her in a rude voice, and shoved the note they had received from the anonymous person into her hands.

Aphrodite's eyes widened as she read the note. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Zeus!" Aphrodite bellowed into the empty clouds.

When he didn't answer, she ran to his door and hit it as hard as she could until he thundered "What?"

"Zeus, come out here, immediately!"

She heard him roll of the couch and moved to the door. He opened it, and Aphrodite invited herself inside, shoving the piece of parchment into his hands as she walked by him.

Zeus read over the note and looked at his one of many daughters (A/N:Okay, I really hate putting these notes in...and I swear there will not be a lot of them in the rest of this story, But, I have not gone into depth about Greek Mythology and the Gods and Goddesses, but I am pretty sure that Aphrodite is his daughter...one of the many...I wonder if Zeus was a Poligimist...?)

"I think I should send some others there to help you protect them. Perhaps, Mars? No?"

"No, Zeus, I do not want help, I just think Lucina needs to come earlier than planned."

"What does the Goddess of Childbirth have to do with protecting Hermione and Draco?"

"Ginny needs the support Hermione will not be able to give her if Hermione is fighting some guy who's a full fledged wizard."

"Good point, I will notify Dumbledore of this, and contact you when I decide Lucina's date of arrival at Hogwarts."

- - - - - - - - -

"Where were you?" Ron demanded when Aphrodite reappeared.

"Talking to someone, come with me. I think I know where the happy couple went off to." Aphrodite quickly strode past them and lead them into the corridor. She ran up 5 flights of stairs to the 9th floor. She looked to the right, walked past 4 tapestries, 5 statues and 6 paintings until she came upon what seemed like just another piece of wall. She muttered a phrase and the wall turned into a door. She opened the door which lead into another corridor. They walked down the dark hallway until they reached another door. Aphrodite opened the door, and sure enough, there was Hermione and Draco wrapped up in each others arms.

Hermione and Draco looked behind them when the heard the door open.

"Sorry you guys, we have to talk to you." Aphrodite walked over to her friends as they stood up. She handed the duo the note about them and Hermione and Draco read it and looked up at their friends.

"Lets go back to the common room, and get some coffee."

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Ron went back to their dorm after Hermione assured them she and Draco would be fine, and nothing would happen to her within the next 10 hours until they saw her again.

Hermione, Aphrodite and Draco where on their couches when Ernie, Padma, Jessica and Tom joined them for an emergency meeting. They passed the note around and Padma motioned that both Hermione and Draco should not be left alone.

"That could prove to be difficult, considering I will not be going to shower and or bathe with someone!" Draco exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. When no one really laughed he muttered, "Geez, tough crowd." The girls all rolled their eyes at him.

They worked out a schedule. The girls would all sleep in Jessica's room because it had more room for them, and the boys would stay in Tom's room for the same reason. Also because their rooms were hidden from the naked eye unless you were told where it is. Hermione and Draco would have someone with them at all time, and when Hermione and Draco had classes together, they were not allowed to communicate with each other. They would try to convince the public that their relationship was over.

After everything was set up, they all went to get their stuff to take into the rooms that they were bunking in. Blankets, pillows, clothes, hygiene products, etcetera.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was wide awake, and knowing she couldn't leave Jessica's room was bothering her. Luckily, Jessica's room had a bathroom in it. Hermione went to the washroom, had a shower, did her make-up and got ready for classes. She remembered she had an examination after lunch, and took this opportunity to do some last minute studying.

After a while, Aphrodite woke up and began getting ready for classes, then her and Hermione went out into the common room.

"Hermione, I went to talk to Zeus yesterday before me, Ron and Harry came to find you."

"And?" Hermione looked at her new roommate quizzically.

"Lucina is coming sooner than planned."

"When?"

"I don't know, but we will tell Draco later...and I think its time we let everyone in on who I really am."

"You want to?" Hermione asked, slightly taken aback.

Aphrodite looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw Draco coming down the boy's staircase.

Draco saw the girls and said "I thought I heard someone."

"Draco, you are supposed to be with someone at all times." Hermione gently reminded him.

Draco rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as he sat down beside her. Aphrodite continued. "They may be able to help you figure out who the God and Goddess are."

"We already know the Goddess...Its Hermione." Draco mumbled, still asleep.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco, I am not a Goddess."

Aphrodite smirked, "Are you sure?" She raised an eyebrow.

Hermione glared at her. "What do you mean?"

Aphrodite just smiled at her and said, "What do you think?"

"You don't mean...No...Its not possible..."

"Going by the muggle quote, my darling, 'Anything is possible'." Draco gave his girlfriend one of those 'I told you so.' looks.

"Hermione Hespera Granger. Hespera is the Goddess – "

"Of dusk" Hermione finished.

"Now all you have to do is find the God."

Hermione looked at her company, "Me? A goddess?"

"Yes. Anyways...Draco, Lucina will be here within the next week I expect."

"Okay. Why so soon?"

"Hermione will be too busy to take care of Ginny within her next few weeks of pregnancy, considering Hermione has to be watched like a hawk now, as do you."

"Mmmhmm. Whatever. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

"Famous last words," Hermione muttered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Two days later, Dumbledore informed them that Lucina would be arriving the next day. He said that Aphrodite would take it from here, because he had a meeting that he needed to attend.

So, Aphrodite began to explain everything to the other four that did not know who she really was, and who Hermione really was. Ernie, Padma, Jessica and Tom bombarded the other three with questions. What was it like to have extraordinary powers? Would Hermione be leaving school? Could she get married to Draco? Have children with Draco? Why did they tell them sooner? Why was it such a big deal? Stuff like that.

By the time they were done, it was 1 o'clock AM. Lucina would be there in about 15 hours, and they had classes in 7 hours.

- - - - - - - - - - -

-WOOT WOOT...Thats all for tonight Folks! Hope you liked it. Just wait till you find out who Anonymous is! You'll flip..Maybe next chappie! Although I doubt it, sorry. Anywho. I am going away to camp for 6 weeks this summer so I will not be updating throughout the summer, I will however try to get as many chapters as I can up before I leave in a Month and a half. So, if you lot have any idears or thoughts that you would like to see in here, let me know, and I will try to incorporate them in some way shape or form...Untilnext time...Tootloo!

REVIEW PLEASE More reviews, quicker new chapter.-

-DarcicY-


	20. Lucina and A God

-Alright. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 50 zillion days, but hey I just moved half way across the country...plus I was at camp all summer! Woot sailing all summer rocks guys! 6 weeks of non stop sailing...-

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 20: Lucina and A God

- - - - - - - - - -

"Harry! Ron!" Aphrodite called to the boys when she and Hermione entered the Great Hall.

The boys looked around, wondering who in Zeus' name had called them. They didn't see Hermione and Aphrodite until they were seated opposite them. Ron turned and almost jumped off his seat.

"Blimey, give us a warning next time, eh?" He groaned.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend, "We did. Aphrodite yelled your names trying to get your attention."

"Oh." Ron began to eat.

"Lucina will be here today." Aphrodite told Harry and Ron.

"Who's Lucina?" Harry asked, taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"She's the Goddess of Childbirth, and I – " Hermione was interrupted by Aphrodite.

"She will be here to help Ginny." Aphrodite sent Hermione a glance that meant, 'not yet'.

"Ginny needs help from a Goddess?" Harry asked, giving Aphrodite a confused look.

"Long story," Aphrodite told him, taking a bit of her strawberry pastry.

"Can we meet her?" Ron asked.

"She'll be here at 4:00. Meet us in our common room then." Hermione said, getting up and getting ready to leave.

"We will still be in class."

"Oh yeah, you're not excused from last period..." Hermione grinned and she and Aphrodite left the Great Hall.

"Damn girls." Ron muttered as him and Harry left for class.

- - - - - - - - - -

By the time 4:00 came around, the four Prefects and Two heads plus Aphrodite were sitting in their common room waiting for Aphrodite's friend to come. Aphrodite, Hermione and Draco had decided to tell the rest of them who Hermione and Aphrodite were when Lucina arrived.

At 4:15, the door to the common room opened and in came Dumbledore with a young lady with sleek long blonde hair to her butt, ivory skin, green eyes, and a smile that could knock guys out for hours.

Aphrodite shrieked in delight and ran over and gave her friend a huge hug. The two girls jumped up and down in each others arms.

"Guys! This is Lucina, my best friend!" Aphrodite said in excitement.

Various "Hey"'s "Hi"'s and "Hello"'s filled the room. Lucina and Aphrodite talked for a few minutes until Dumbledore left.

Hermione, Aphrodite and Lucina stood up in front of their house-mates and began to talk.

"Okay, so we have some stuff to tell you." Aphrodite began, taking hold of both Hermione and Lucina's hands.

Everyone except Draco, who knew what was going on, looked at them funny.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ok, I am not – "

"Huh?" Tom asked.

"Let me finish. I am not who you think I am, neither are Aphrodite and Lucina."

"What do you mean?" Padma asked.

"Well," Aphrodite started. "We're different."

"Okay, I'm just going to out and say it," said Lucina, "We're goddesses."

"All ladies with legs like your threes are." Tom laughed. The others laughed as well.

"No, but seriously, we are goddesses. You know, like from Greek Mythology." Hermione stated.

Jaws dropped and eyes widened to the size of frisbees..

"You're joking." Padma said.

"I kind of wish we was, but, no we're serious." Lucina said.

"Dude," Tom smiled, "You're girl is a goddess." he laughed at Draco.

Draco smiled at him and laughed. "Don't I know it!"

- - - - - - - - - -

After dinner that evening, Ginny, Harry and Ron came up into the common room to meet Lucina.

"Hello," Lucina smiled as Hermione and Aphrodite intoduced them. Ginny and Harry smiled back, but Ron just stared with his mouth hanging open. Lucina sort of looked at him for a minute and then Ginny interuppted Ron's thoughts by saying, "Don't mind him, we think he may have some sort of Brain damage."

That had cought Rons attention, he turned a shade of red and looked away.

Draco, Tom, Ernie, Jessica and Padma joined them. They had gone to the Kitchen to get coffee. Everyone grabbed a cup of coffee and danish and sat down on a couch. Harry and Ginny bombarded Lucina, Hermione and Aphrodite with endless questions about being a Goddess. Hermione laughed and said "Don't ask me, I've only been a Goddess for 48 hours."

After the Goddess questions had worn off, the Prefects and Heads told them why Lucina was in fact here.

"Ginny, she's here for you."

Ginny looked stunned and confused. "Huh?"

"Hermione and I aren't going to be able to help you as much as we'd like. See, theres a big event coming up, and Lucina is assigned to be here to protect you and help you along with your pregnancy.," Aphrodite explained. "Which by the way, we told Dumbledore about. We asked for you to be moved into your own room beside ours and furnished with everything needed for taking care of a child."

"You told Dumbledore?" Ginny glared at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and told her it was for her best interest.

"The point is that you have been granted that. When I feel that you can no longer stay with the other forth year Gryffindors, you will move into the room."

"But, why do I need to be protected? I can take care of myself!" Ginny insisted.

"Of course you can. But did you know that you are giving birth to a Goddess?" Aphrodite asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"A Goddess?" Ginny was stunned. She looked from Aphrodite to Lucina, to Hermione to Ron to Harry and then back to Aphrodite. "A Goddess?"

Ron laughed. "My neice is going to be a Goddess?"

Hermione, Draco, Aphrodite and Lucina all laughed and nodded.

"A Goddess?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was in her room with Harry and Ron, they were sitting down drinking chocolate milkshakes and eating banana splits.

"Kinda feels like old times, doesn't it?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh yeah, sitting in the living roon of your private suite, pigging out on food from your private kitchen in your private suite...Yeah, totally like old times." Harry laughed.

Hermione laughed as well and said "So, Ron, you're going to be an uncle! Aren't you excited?"

Ron smiled with his mouth full of milkshake and banana split and nodded. He swallowed and told them that there was nothing like it in the world.

"I wonder how your parents feel. After all, they are going to be grandparents for the first time, and the baby belongs to their youngest child." Harry stated.

"You know, of all the people to get pregnant at Hogwart, I never thought it would be my sister." ron told them.

"It is a surprise, I agree, but not an unwanted surprise..." Hermione smiles, winking at them.

"A Goddess..." Ron said.

"Yeah, she takes after me." Hermione said.

"Good one," Harry and Ron laughed, taking a drink of their milkshakes.

"I'm serious. I'm a Goddess."

Harry and Ron choked on their milkshakes.

- - - - - - - -

"Hermione...wake up..." Draco murmered in her ear. It was that Saturday morning at about 10 AM. Hermione groaned and rolled over. "I think I know who the God is."

That got Hermione's attention. She bolted up, put on her slippers and robe, went into the kitchen grabbed two French Vanilla's and walked to the living area, and sat down beside her boyfriend.

"Okay, spill."

"It's Ares Montgomery. He's Half-blood. But I found out that his Mother, is also half blood, so technically he's quarter-blood, but thats besides the point. I was in the library this morning --"

Hermione interuppted him. "You and the library in the same sentance? The only way that works is if the words 'isn't' or ' was not' is in there also."

Draco smirked, "Funny. But I'm serious. I was in the library when I came across a book about the birth of Gods and Goddesses. If the God or Goddess, in this case God, is muggle born, then within the last 3 generations before, a wizarding family gave birth to a squib. Or in the case of a God being born into a half-blood life, the magical parent must also be a half blood. So that means that Ares is the God, it makes sense. And I looked into the other 3, and it didn't work for them. And this means to that you have magic in your bloodline."

Hermione looked at him, stunned. "Wow. I'm so glad you worked this all out, but now I am curious. Who was a squib, what side do I get my magic from... Hmmmm..."

"Don't worry about that now, lets go talk to Aphrodite and Lucina."

- - - - - - - - -

They had been right. When Hermione and Draco entered the common room to talk to Aphrodite and Lucina. The two goddesses looked at their sister and her boyfriend and nodded before they could even get out a word.

"Good job, you're right." Lucina congratualted them.

"Does he know yet?"

"No, its your job to tell him. After all, we might need some help in a few months."

"What with?" Hermione looked at them quizically.

"Who knows? Its all up to the Fates and what they decide."

- - - - - - - -

-Ok, so this wasn't the longest chapter in the whole world. But I'm sorry. I also had to change a name from chapter 17. Instead of Aether its now Ares becuase my computer crashed and I lost the definition for Aether and couldn't find it again, so not I am in the process of kinda resetting the story. All is good though. I hope you liked it. Please Review:)

Lots love-

-DarcicY-


	21. Not As Planned

-So its definitely been over two years since I've updated, I'm I am so sorry to all of you faithful readers. I have definitely let you all down. But, things have been hectic. And now that things are finally starting to settle down, I should let you know that I am going to try my very best to update as much as I can. So, without further ado. Here we go.-

- - - - - -

**Chapter 21: Not As Planned…**

- - - - - -

Days went by since Lucina's arrival, and everyone was getting more and more comfortable with each other. Hermione was sitting in her room with Aphrodite when something crossed her mind.

"Aphrodite, the other day you mentioned that this whole ordeal has been planned out for quite some time, right?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes, why?" Aphrodite looked puzzled.

"Well, I was just wondering. The 'Fates' know everything that is going to happen, because they plan it all out, but do they tell you and everyone else 'up there' or where ever it is your secret lair is."

Aphrodite laughed, "Our secret lair, that is one that I haven't heard before. And the answer is no, the Fates don't tell the rest of us, so don't expect to know what is going to happen in the future."

Hermione pouted a little bit, "Darn and here I was all excited that I that I could claim to be a Seer."

Aphrodite laughed at her friend, got up and said, "Come on, I'm hungry."

- - - - - -

Draco was sitting in the Common Room when Hermione and Aphrodite walked in from the girl's rooms.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," they replied in unison.

"Hermione, I was thinking, we should go find Ares and tell him now, rather than later." Draco suggested, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hermione nodded.

"Good luck," Aphrodite smiled.

- - - - - -

Hermione and Draco didn't know where Ares would be exactly, but they took a wild guess and headed for the Library. They walked into the Library and a few people looked up as they entered. They immediately realized that they weren't supposed to be seen together, so they gave each other a dirty look and before turning their separate ways to go find Ares, Draco sneered an muttered what would look like a nasty remark to anyone who couldn't hear it, but in reality, he said "who ever finds him first take him to the table in the back table no one uses and wait for the other."

Hermione smirked back and started for her favourite section of the Library. She'd seen Ares back there a couple of times before. She looked around and still couldn't find him, so she headed to the back table to see if Draco had already found him. There he was with Ares, of course. She walked over, took a seat and smiled at the thirteen year old.

Before Hermione or Draco could get a word out, Ares spoke, "If this is about the toads that escaped the other day in the Lab, I swear it wasn't me."

Hermione chuckled, "You are not in trouble, don't worry about that right now. Although, I was wondering who did that."

"Look, this isn't going to be easy, so we just have to some right out and say it." Draco said.

Hermione looked at Draco and nodded.

"Ares, have you ever thought that you were a little different from everyone else?" Draco asked.

Ares nodded, "Yeah, I didn't know that I was a wizard until my dad told me that he was one when I was nine, so when I was a kid, I would always be a little bit different from the kids I went to school with."

Hermione nodded, "that's not exactly what we were talking about, we were talking about, do you ever feel different from your classmates here at Hogwarts?"

Ares thought for a moment. "Well, yeah, I mean, I'm the top student in my class, and it's almost like it comes naturally, sometimes I even surprise myself, I don't even realize that I know the answer to something, or that I could do this or that."

Hermione nodded, "I used to feel the same way, but recently I found out why I felt that way." Ares gave her a blank look as she continued. "I'm a Goddess, and you are a God."

Ares looked at her for a second and said, "Yeah, I know."

"You do?" Hermione and Draco both asked.

Ares nodded.

"How?" Draco asked.

"When?" Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"I know because I did some research on it when I came to Hogwarts. I wanted to know what my name meant, where it came from and stuff. When I asked my parents why they named me Ares, they said that it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"So, you've know for 2 years now?" Draco asked.

"Yep." Ares replied.

"Okay," Hermione said. "You need to come with us."

- - - - - -

"I thought you said he didn't know!?" Hermione asked Aphrodite and Lucina in a rush as they burst into the Prefect common room.

The two girls looked up, puzzled and Lucina stood up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Hermione took a deep breath in and gestured to the boy behind her, "This is Ares."

"Yes, but what do you mean we said he didn't know? Does he know?"

"Apparently he has known for a while."

"Hmmm….." Aphrodite thought for a moment. "We'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To talk to the big guy, we need to get this figured out!," and with that both girls were gone.

- - - - - -

"ZEUS!" Hermione heard Aphrodite and Lucina yelled in unison.

A booming voice responded, "In the study."

Hermione heard footsteps and then Aphrodite say, "We're here about Ares, apparently he has known the he is a God for quite some time."

"Excuse me?" Zeus asked his daughters.

"Ares, at Hogwarts, has known that he was a God, or at least suspected it, for quite some time."

Zeus thought about it for a moment, before responding, "That is weird, let me have a chat with the Fates, and I'll get back to you later today."

After that, Hermione heard two sets of foot steps, then before she realized it, Aphrodite and Lucina were back in front of her.

"Whoa!" Hermione exclaimed, "why could I hear you guys?"

"Yeah, I could hear you too." Ares piped up.

"Because you were in the same room that we were in when we left, and you too are God slash Goddess." Lucina answered

"Really? Will it be like that forever?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ok." Hermione said, "So, now what?"

"Carry on with our day, and Zeus will get a hold of one of us when he finds out."

"Okay."

"Does that mean I can leave? I have stuff I need to do." Ares asked.

Everyone laughed a little bit and nodded, "Yeah, we'll see you later."

- - - - - -

Hermione was entering the Grand Hall that evening to meet up with Harry, Ron and Ginny. She walked over to their usual seats to find Harry and Ron already pigging out.

"Where's Gin?," Hermione asked when she arrived at the table.

Harry and Ron both shrugged, "Thought she was with you." Harry told her.

Hermione shook her head, "I'll go see if she's still in the common room."

Hermione made her way back out of the Grand Hall, through the castle and into the Gryffindor Common room. She looked around for Ginny but didn't see her in the Common room, so she headed up to Ginny's room. Hermione knocked on the door, and there was no answer, so she opened the door a crack and heard some one crying. She walked into the room.

"Ginny?" She asked.

No reply. But the muffled crying continued. She rounded the corner, and saw Ginny on the floor crying. She rushed over to her friend, who was on the floor beside her bed.

"Ginny, honey, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Ginny just kept crying, and Hermione looked around too see what happened. When Hermione's eyes landed on Ginny's bed, she knew exactly what was wrong.

- - - - - -

--DUN DUN DUN!

I hope you guys all like it, I promise to try to update soon! xoxo-


	22. Chapter 22

Wow. So it's been about three years since I have updated anything on here. I was just chilling earlier and was thinking about the past and remembered all of this. I would like to continue writing this and unleash my inner child for a while. We'll see how it goes, considering I can't even remember where I was aiming the story to begin with.

Hermione rushed over to her friend and wrapped her arms around Ginny as she continued to rock back and forth. She had no idea what to do in this kind of situation and nor had the thought of it even crossed her mind.

"Why? Why is this happening now? I thought that this was something that was supposed to happen. I thought that was why Lucina was here!" Ginny asked Hermione in between sobs.

"I don't know. This isn't the only thing unexpected that's happened recently. I wish I knew what to do." Hermione replied. "Can I do anything, get you anything?"

"It hurt, so much. I was just having a bit of a nap, I've been so tired lately. I just wanted to not feel so tired before going to Herbology. The next thing I knew it felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife. It was all I could do to not scream."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do or say."

Ginny just shook her head and continued to cry. Hermione continued to hug her friend, thinking that something just wasn't right here, and she needed to get to the bottom of it. Aphrodite and Lucina had better have some answers, she thought.

About an hour later, Ginny had sobbed herself to sleep on the floor. Hermione collected the blood-stained sheets and bolted to Head Common Room. When she got inside, the room was empty. She yelled as loud as she could for everyone to get down there. Only Jessica and Tom appeared.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Hermione asked in rage.

Jessica replied, "I don't know. Probably lessons, where they should be. Why aren't you there?"

Hermione frowned for a moment, remembering that she had left Harry and Ron waiting, but couldn't care less at the moment. "Something came up, but I need to speak to Aphrodite and Lucina. I'll talk to you later."

She ran up to her room, dropped off the mess that she'd been carrying and ran back out to find the girls. She couldn't remember what lesson they had right now, but was sure that they were in different ones. She was at a loss for what to do. Then it came to her. She ran to the courtyard to find Harry, remembering it was his free period.

She ran out and looked around wildly for Harry. She saw him sitting on a bench.

"HARRY!" She yelled, running over to him.

Harry looked up and gave her a bewildered look. Before he could say anything, Hermione said to him, "I need the map. NOW!"

He didn't question her, he learned better than that over the past few years. They both ran to the Gryffindor common room, and up to the boys dorms. Harry dug in his trunk for a moment before presenting her with the infamous Marauder's Map.

Hermione took out her wand, touched it to the worn parchment and recited the line that she once believed to be trouble, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map began to reveal it self, and Hermione began looking around wickedly. "Look for Aphrodite and Lucina!" She yelled at Harry.

"There!" Harry said and pointed to the Potion's Lab. Lucina was in potions, now to find Aphrodite. They looked for a good thirty seconds before Hermione found her name in the Great Hall. Hermione threw the map at Harry before running out with a quick thanks.

She raced towards the Great Hall, and once she got there, she took a moment to catch her breathe. She looked around and found Aphrodite. Hermione went over to her.

"We have to talk. We need to get Lucina, she's in Potions, come on." Hermione grabbed her friend by the wrist and began to drag her along.

"Hold on, what's going on!"

"I just need to speak with both of you, NOW!"

"Okay, okay, but Lucina will meet us in the common room," Aphrodite informed her. She closed her eyes for a moment, and put a look of concentration of her face. "There," she said, opening her eyes, "she'll be there in three minutes, let's go."

They began to walk, and Hermione asked "what did you just do?"

"I telepathically told her that she needs to meet us in the common room because I'm afraid you're losing your mind."

"First, I am not losing my mind. Second, you can speak telepathically?"

"You can too. All Gods and Goddesses can. That's part of the reason will win so many battles, because we can always communicate and tell our partner's what our next move is."

"Hmph." Hermione groaned as they entered the common room, "Wish I'd freaking known that BEFORE I ran all over the castle looking for you."

Lucina entered the common room as if nothing was wrong. Then again, as for as she knew at the moment, nothing was wrong.

"What's up?" she asked casually.

"Follow me," Hermione told them, starting towards her room. She lead them in, sat them on the sofa's and grabbed the bloodstained sheets out of the corner. She held the up.

"I just collected these off of Ginny's bed. I found her crying. What the hell is going on? If all of this has been planned for so freaking long then why the hell did she just suffer from a miscarriage?" Hermione was beginning to lose her temper. This wasn't the only unexpected thing to be found out lately, and she was beginning to wonder why these people weren't on top of it.

"What are you talking about?" Aphrodite said. "She couldn't have had a miscarriage. That's never happened to someone carrying a God or Goddess before."

"Well, how to you explain the copious amounts of blood on the sheets, the pain that she experienced that woke her up so abruptly and the lack of a baby bump that she is now sporting!"

"Don't know. But we sure as hell are going to find out." Lucina informed her, and then they both disappeared.

One of the things that Hermione was beginning to like most about Draco, is even though after all the years of him being a complete and utter dick to her and her friends, he was sure making up for it now. She never thought that he would be the kind of boyfriend that you grew up reading about in fairy tales and seeing on television and in movies. He always seemed to be thinking of her first, which was incredibly sweet. And she knew she was going to need it today.

Hermione was pacing in her room, waiting for Lucina and Aphrodite to return. As they told her earlier, she was able to hear them speaking to Zeus about what was going on. It wasn't as clear as last time, but she figured that someone either wanted it that way, or she just wasn't able to concentrate. She realized that she'd left Ginny alone, so she ran downstairs and up to Tom's room and asked if she could borrow his owl. After scribbling a quick note to Harry and Ron telling them to get to Ginny as quick as they could in Gryffindor, she ran back to her room.

She got to the top of the stairs and heard Lucina and Aphrodite again.

"Well?" she asked, entering her room.

"You didn't hear?" they asked in unison.

"It was a bit muffled, I don't think I was really concentrating on it."

"Well," Aphrodite began, then hesitated. "The thing is… Well, you see…"

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled, completely losing it this time.

Aphrodite turned to Lucina for support, and Lucina took over.

"There's never been a case of this, and we aren't exactly sure what's going on. I've been around a long time, and I've never seen anything like this."

"There must be some explanation," Hermione protested.

"Well, there is a theory… although we aren't sure if it's correct or not." Aphrodite told Hermione.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Erm, well, someone know that Ginny has been carrying around a Goddess and has intentionally killed her child using magic."

Hermione was sitting in her room an hour later. She hadn't been to a single lesson today, which would ruin her perfect attendance record, but couldn't care less at this point. Why would someone want to kill a Goddess? Why in the world would anyone want to do such a terrible thing?

She was sat in the dark lost in her thoughts when there was a sudden knock on the door that made her jump a foot. She walked to the door and opened it and saw Draco standing there, with a big smile on his face. The smile was gone immediately when he realized that something was just not right. He saw that her eyes and nose were red a swollen and without saying a word he lead her back over to the couches, sat down beside her and put a consoling arm around her.

"What's going on?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Hermione took a deep breathe and began to recount all of the day's events since leaving him to meet Harry and Ron. She explained that Ginny hadn't shown up, so she went to find her, then about he bloody sheets, then running around the castle to find the other two girls, and continued to explain everything until she was crying uncontrollably again, right before she began to tell him about the only theory they had so far.

"And that's it? There's no explanation?" he asked in a doubtful voice.

Hermione took a long, deep breath to steady herself before saying, "One. There is one theory." She paused for another deep breathe, "Someone intentionally killed the baby using some form of old magic."

Draco's jaw dropped. He was about to ask who would want to do something like that, but refrained, knowing that no one would know the answer. He knew that there were evil, merciless people out there. For some time, he had been one of them. His father and most of the rest of his family were still like that. But to kill an unborn child, against the mother's will was just …

"Repulsive," he said aloud.

"Repugnant," Hermione agreed.

"Atrocious."

"Revolting," She sniffled back more tears.

"Reprehensive."

"Vile."

"Appalling."

"Heinous."

Draco thought for a moment, "I'm out of big words."

Hermione sniffled again, "That's okay, you put up a good fight." She gave him a weak smile and she curled towards his body. It felt so good to know that he was there to hold her.

Not long later, Jessica and Tom found them curled up on Hermione's couch.

"Right, sorry to interrupt the love fest, but you two aren't supposed to be left unsupervised, remember? So, come down to the common room with the rest of us. Aphrodite and Lucina filled us in on what's happened, and we all agree that seeing what's just happened, you two should definitely not be left alone at all anymore."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and got up. They followed the Head Boy and Girl down to the common room where Ernie, Padma, Aphrodite and Lucina were sitting.

"Oh, and Hermione, Harry sent this back with Marnie for you," Tom said, referring to his owl.

Hermione took the piece of parchment and opened it. It read,

Found her. She's still asleep, but we just saw the blood stain on her mattress. Will not remove it until Madame Pomfrey sees her. We put two and two together. Come find us when you can, we're taking her to the infirmary when she wakes up.

Harry. X

She folded it back up and looked at her housemates.

"Who's coming with me? I'm going to see Ginny in the hospital wing."

Draco, Lucina and Jessica stood up.

"I'm staying because I'm hoping to hear from Zeus and this is going to be the first place he looks," Aphrodite explained.

Ernie and Padma were doing homework, and Tom was writing a letter to his parents explaining that he wouldn't be able to make it home for the holidays. Although the holiday's were two months away still, he wanted to make sure they knew plenty of time in advance or something.

So, the foursome headed to the hospital wing. When the arrived, the were pointed to where Ginny had been laid and told to not move. Madame Pomfrey wanted her to have full bed rest for the time being.

Ginny was reading a book when they arrived. She looked from Hermione to Jessica to Draco and finally to Lucina. When her eyes landed on Lucina, she shut her book curtly, and her eyes narrowed.

"What the HELL is going on?" Ginny yelled at her. Lucina remained calm while everyone else was taken aback. Ginny never behaved like this.

Madame Pomfrey, who heard Ginny yell, came over. "If you're going to create a riot for this poor girl, then you need to shoo."

"No, no, Madame Pomfrey, we won't. Sorry, we will keep it down." Hermione apologized.

The nurse scurried off again. Ginny took a deep breathe, but continued to stare Lucina down.

"Ginny," Lucina started, "We don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened in the history of time where the child bearer of a God or Goddess has miscarried. It's something that we never consider because it's never happened."

"Well, there's a first for everything and I hope that you're lovely family is happy that I am so unhappy now."

"Ginny, we aren't happy at all. This is something that wasn't supposed to happen. Why would the Fates advise for all of us to be here if we weren't really needed?"

"How should I know?" Ginny asked raising her voice again.

Hermione shushed her, looking around to see where the nurse was. "Maybe we should go, we don't want to get anyone into trouble, and you need some rest."

Ginny didn't object, but she didn't look like she liked the idea either. She opened her book back up and they all took that as a sign that they could leave peacefully. Hermione went over and gave her friend a hug before leaving.

The group began to leave the infirmary and Draco heard a familiar voice. A not so pleasant familiar voice. Pansy was heading up the stairs to the infirmary. He remember that he needed to act like him in Hermione were not longer together so he grabbed a hold onto Lucina hand.

She was about to pull away but Draco squeezed tighter and said "just go with it!"

Not a second later, Pansy came into view with four of her groupies. She halted when she saw the group walking towards her and shot daggers at Lucina when she saw her hand entwined with Draco's. Pansy began to walk again and walked past the group without saying a word.

When they made it back to the common room, the only one in there was Aphrodite. She told them that there had been no news while they were gone.

Everyone sat down to do some homework. Hermione was the first to finish, and decided she needed a coffee. She said she'd be back in a moment and asked in anyone else would like one. Everyone wanted one. She went up to her room, made 8 cappuccinos and went back down. She handed them out, then took a long swig out of hers. She felt much better.

She sat down beside Draco. Everyone else had finished their work one at a time and they all began to talk about the day's events. Before they realized it, it was nearly 2AM, and the only reason they realized it was because Jessica's alarm went off to wake her up for her Advanced Astrology lesson. Everyone retired to bed, apart from Jessica, who headed for her lesson.

Hermione was deep is sleep when she woke suddenly with a shrill squeal. She was in so much pain. All over her body, it felt like she was being stabbed all over, like her body was on fire and sinking into icy water all at the same time.

The last thing she remembered was seeing a blurry face stare down at her before everything went black.

-Well, that's all. I hope you all like it!x


	23. Chapter 23

Hope you liked the last chapter. I'm bored on a break from work, so I am writing another chapter. Who knows, maybe I will eventually finish this story.

...

Aphrodite and Lucina woke at the sound of Hermione's scream. They raced over to her to try to wake her up thinking she was having a nightmare. Hermione was silent once again, still sleeping.

"What is going on?" Aphrodite asked in a nervous voice.

"I don't know," her friend replied. "We need to figure it out soon though, or we could be next."

"What do we do though?"

Lucina took a deep breath. "You stay here with her, I'll go wake the boys up and get Draco in here. Zeus knows how he's going to react to this. I'll get Ernie or Tom to go and get Madame Pomfrey. We probably shouldn't move her until we know what's going on, just in case."

Aphrodite nodded and Lucina got up and walked out. She arrived at the boys room and without even knocking, she went in and whistled as loud as she could to wake them up.

Tom looked at her for a moment before asking what was wrong.

"I don't know," she responded. "But, I think Hermione is unconscious and I really don't know what happened. She just started to scream and was shaking in her little bed in Jessica's room. Someone needs to go get Madame Pomfrey."

Draco shot up at this. "This is getting to be too much." He got up, put on his Slytherin inspired dressing gown and ran towards Jessica's room.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey, but Ernie, come with me. I don't think any of us should be left alone right now."

Ernie got up and him and Tom set off towards the infirmary, wands at the ready. You can never to be careful.

...

Draco was pacing the floor of the hospital wing. He was furious at whomever did this, and didn't understand why they would do anything like this in the first place. Well, whatever 'this' was anyway. Madame Pomfrey had examined Hermione in their dorm, and said that it was safe to levitate her to the hospital wing.

Aphrodite and Lucina sat on the bed next to the one Hermione had be placed on and watched Draco pace back and forth. No one knew what was going through his mind because he hadn't said a word since he left Tom's room.

Madame Pomfrey was scurrying around looking through books, papers and all sorts trying to determine what had happened to Hermione.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore made his way into the hospital wing. He murmured a few words with Madame Pomfrey before venturing over to Hermione's bedside.

"What is going on Professor? This is so strange."

The elderly man took a deep breathe and bowed his head before replying to Aphrodite. "I'm unsure what is going on. Perhaps she has done it to herself subconsciously, or someone may have done it to her. Either way, it is my strong belief that she is simply just in a very deep sleep at the moment. She is responsive once again, but under sedation that Madame Pomfrey gave her which should also minimize the pain when she wakes up."

"But, Professor. This is something that shouldn't happen. She's not done anything wrong. She's a fucking goddess for Merlin's sake!" Draco spoke for the first time.

"Mr. Malfoy, I ask that you keep your temper cool, and watch your language. Miss Granger will be awake in a few hours and we will know more then when we can speak to her. Until then, I suggest you all go back to your dorm and rest. You may want to fill Miss Moore in on what's been going on. No doubt she will be concerned that no one was there when she returned from Astrology."

"Yes Professor," they all mumbled as they got up to go back to the dorms.

Draco stood by Hermione's bed a moment, watching her. She didn't look to be in pain, just sleeping peacefully. He had no doubt that that was only because of the sedation. He stood for a moment more before heading off. He promised himself he'd sleep for two hours before coming back in here to wait for her to wake up. And the only reason he was sleeping in the first place was because he was sure Hermione would kill him if he didn't.

...

As she opened her eyes, she realized that this is not where she had fallen asleep. She moved her stiff neck from side to side and registered that she was in the hospital wing. She began to sit up.

"Don't," Draco's voice said to her. She looked down to the foot of the bed, and sure enough, Draco was sitting there watching her. "Don't sit up, you should be resting."

"What happened to me?" Hermione asked.

Draco's eyed widened a bit and a somewhat sad look came across his face. "I was going to ask you the same thing. You don't remember?"

Hermione shook her head a little bit. She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on trying to remember what had happened but she couldn't. "All I know is that I woke up suddenly in lots of pain, and I saw some kind of figure that I couldn't make out. Then it all went black. The next thing I remember is waking up just now."

"Hmph, well, how do you feel?" He asked, moving up closer to her face to stroke her cheek.

Hermione shrugged. "I feel fine really, a bit tired and a bit stiff. That's all though. I feel in a pretty good mood actually. Very relaxed."

"Yeah, that'll be all of the relaxants that Madame Pomfrey gave to you." Draco smiled.

Madame Pomfrey, who heard them talking came over to them. "Miss Granger, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

"I feel fine, Madame Pomfrey. Just a bit tired and stiff," Hermione replied as she began to sit up again. This time there was no interruption.

The nurse checked Hermione's temperature and vital signs before giving a curt nod and announcing that she'd be informing Dumbledore that Hermione was awake once again.

"How's Ginny?" Hermione asked once Madame Pomfrey had left.

Draco looked down the aisle of beds and shrugged. "No one has been able to get anything out of her. She's just been reading and sleeping. Lucina went to see her before going to lessons this morning, but Ginny just told her to bugger off."

"I want to see her." Hermione said, starting to get out of her bed.

"I don't think so." Draco said, stopping her. "I know you said you feel fine, but you need to at least wait until Dumbledore comes to speak to you. And then, if you still want to go, I will personally escort you to her bed."

"Personally escort me?" She raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. "You make it sound like I'm being presented to society."

"Well, you never know what will happen so I'm taking all possible precautions." Draco informed her in a serious voice.

Before Hermione could make any smart remark, she saw Dumbledore breeze through the door and walk towards her bed.

"Miss Granger," he smiled. "Glad to see you awake."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Headmaster."

After a couple of general 'how are you doing' questions Dumbledore began to ask her what happened.

"I don't really know sir. I was in here earlier to see Ginny, then we went back to the common rooms, I did some coursework, we all sat around talking and went to bed. The last thing I remember was waking up in tremendous amounts of pain before completely blacking out. Then waking up in here."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "I see. And do you remember having any dreams, or nightmares, before you woke up?"

Hermione shook her head no and just looked up at the Headmaster expectantly, as if he would know right away what happened.

"Ahem, well Miss Granger, I've informed your parents that you have been admitted into the hospital wing for a minor accident and advised them to not fret. I have received an owl back from them saying that they would like for you to give them a letter to tell them that you are alright. They also mentioned that they would be informing the family members that you stayed with over the summer. I'm sure that you are getting a bit stir crazy having to sit in that bed, so I do advise that you get up and walk around, it's always healthiest to have movement. I would like to see both you and Mr. Malfoy in my office later today after teatime. Understood?"

The two teenagers nodded and Dumbledore walked off and disappeared.

Hermione stood up and began walking towards Ginny's bed. Once she got there she peeked around the curtain divider, but the bed was empty. She turned around to Draco.

"Where is she?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe she was released?" He suggested.

Hermione went back to her bed to lay down, thinking to herself she may as well take advantage of this opportunity to catch up on sleep.

...

Lucina and Aphrodite decided it was time to kick their fathers butt into gear and find out what's been going on.

"Zeus!" Lucina stormed into his throne room. "What in your name is going on? Why is all of this terrible stuff happening?"

"My child, it is good to see you again. I'm glad you are here. I have spoken to the fates. Although I didn't get much information out of them, you know what they are like, they have informed me that this is all part of the plan."

"Killing an unborn Goddess was part of the plan?"

"No, no. That's not what I was referring too. I meant that Hespera got hurt. The Fates said that it was meant to happen to warn her."

"Warn her against what?"

"That's what I said."

Lucina and Aphrodite looked at each other and back to Zeus.

"What about Aurora? She was meant to be here to help us. Now someone's gone and killed her human body before she got the chance to evade it."

"It is unfortunate, but we all know that the spirit of a Goddess never dies. Aurora's situation is a sticky one, but we will send her once more to Virginia Weasley. I have arranged with the Fates for it to happen again, and this time, we will be keeping a closer watch on her. You must speak with Albus and explain to him that Virginia will fall pregnant again, with the same Goddess. Also say to him that he owes me a Galleon. I told him that the Malfoy kid would end up with Hespera."

"Isn't that cheating? You kind of have an advantage, you know."

"I wouldn't call it cheating, I would refer to it as gifted. Now go."

...

Hermione had been lying awake since she'd originally laid down to get some sleep. She sent Draco to get her a coffee because she couldn't stand him sitting there staring at her like she was extremely ill.

She'd heard everything that Zeus had just said to Lucina and Aphrodite. She wasn't too sure what to make of it and what was it trying to warn her about? She felt herself go a bit pale.

'_Hermione.'_

Hermione heard Lucina's voice. She looked around and didn't see her. Then she remembered it was because she was being spoken too telepathically.

'_Look, I know you can hear me, and you don't know how to respond yet, so just listen. I'm sure you heard everything that was being said with Zeus, but I don't want you to worry, and I definitely don't want you to tell Draco about it yet. Aphrodite and I are going to speak to Dumbledore and then we will meet you in the common room tonight. You're going to be released from the hospital wing in a moment.'_

Hermione didn't know what to do next, so she just sat up in her bed and saw Madame Pomfrey walking towards her.

"I just want to get your temperature and vitals and then you can leave, but I want to see you again tomorrow afternoon."

Hermione nodded and allowed the nurse to do her job. She saw Draco walking in with a large cappuccino in his hands. When the nurse was done, Hermione stood up and walked to Draco.

"I'm allowed to leave, so let's go and celebrate. I just need to find Harry and Ron first."

Draco smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "I know where they are. Let's go." He took her hand and lead her out of the infirmary.

...

Hours later, after assuring Harry and Ron about a thousand times that she never felt better, and after Draco had finally agreed to give her a little bit of breathing room, Hermione sat down to work on some coursework in her room. She had just began to write when there was a tap on her door. Whoever it was didn't wait for an answer and let themselves in before Hermione could turn around.

Lucina popped her head in. "Are you busy?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head and motioned for her to come in. Lucina pushed the door open to let herself in and was followed by Aphrodite.

"Where's Draco?" Aphrodite asked.

"He's with Crabbe and Goyle. He said that he was going to talk to them about getting Pansy off his case. Apparently she's always had a thing for some other guy from Slytherin in Year 7."

"Oh, right. Well, we've just spoken to Dumbledore. We've explained what happened and what's going to happen. He said that he'll be keeping a closer watch on who and who has not been on the grounds recently and he wants to get Filch to start watching closer to who's up at night." Lucina explained.

"Also, he wants you too think hard about who attacked you." Aphrodite added.

"I've thought about it. I don't know who did this too me and I've told him all that I can remember. There's not much else I can do." Hermione argued, frowning at them.

"We know. However, next thing on the agenda is teaching you how to speak to us telepathically. Maybe next time we'll be able to stop this from happening."

"Next time? There's going to be a next time?" Hermione did not like the sound of that one bit.

"She meant if." Lucina assured her. "_But you do need to learn. It's not difficult. It just sometimes takes some practice._" Hermione heard her but noticed that her lips weren't moving.

"How can I hear you but not be able to talk to you?" Hermione asked aloud.

"_Because listening is a natural instinct. You're not producing the message either, which makes it so much easier. As long as you're awake, other Gods and Goddess can speak to you._"

Hermione thought it was weird, but she went along with it anyways. "So, how do I do it then?"

"_First, think of who you are trying to talk to. And instead of thinking of their name, think of who they are. For example, you are the Goddess of Dusk, so when I want to speak to you, I picture a sunset. When I want to speak to Aphrodite, I think of true love. I imagine what it would feel like._"

"_Now you try._" It was Aphrodite this time.

Hermione thought for a minute which would be easier to try, love or childbirth. She opted for love. She tried to speak to Aphrodite after picturing seeing her mother and father together as a child. She knew that they would always be happy and love one another.

"Try again," Aphrodite said. "I could hear you but it wasn't very clear. Almost like one of those Muggle contraptions when there isn't good signal."

"_A radio?_" Hermione tried to ask her.

"Again. Still not quite clear. Maybe try changing how you're envisioning who I am."

Hermione thought for a moment a imagined Draco and how she felt about him. She was still having trouble believing that after all the time he was teasing her and being a downright dick to her that he now made her feel so incredibly special, and cared for. It was amazing how things had changed so drastically and so quickly after that one night at the beach in Canada.

"_How about now?_" Hermione asked.

Aphrodite smiled at her. "_Perfect."_

_..._

Draco had a plan. He didn't know if it was going to work or not, but it was worth a shot as far as he was concerned. As far as Crabbe and Goyle were concerned, the three amigos were getting together for a drink or two to catch up because Draco had been so busy with Prefect duties lately. At least that's what they knew it as.

Draco walked into the Slytherin Common room. The dungeons dark, rich musky smell was so familiar to him. Even though he knew the reputation that came with being a member of the Slytherin house, this dorm had felt more like home to him than any of his parents houses ever would.

He looked around the dimly light room and spotted Crabbe and Goyle in the corner, already starting on the bottle of Red Currant Rum that they'd acquired. He walked over and put his old attitude back into place.

"What?," Draco snarked at them. "You couldn't bloody wait for an old friend to get here?"

Crabbe, as usual, became a bit flabbergasted and offered Draco his glass of rum.

"Don't be daft, I'll have my own glass. Stupidity might be contagious." It felt weird for him to behave like this after going a month or so without being this rude, but it was essential if he was going to pull this off.

Goyle poured him a standard glass of rum and held it out to him.

"Make it a double, or maybe a triple," Draco instructed. "I bloody need it. All those brownnosers that I have to live with are doing my head in."

Goyle topped up the glass and said, "Why? What's been going on? You seem to be getting on alright with them. Pansy even said that she saw you holding hands with that transfer the other day."

Draco scoffed. "That's only because I was trying to get Pansy off my case. She's still hung up on me. She sent me a long letter last week saying that she was thinking of me all summer and such. It was ridiculous." He picked up his glass and downed the alcohol in it in about 3 gulps. He handed the glass back to Goyle insinuating for him to top it up.

"Well she seemed to be over it all today," Crabbe piped up. "She was basically shagging Rawlins on the sofa over there today." He pointed to the couch that Draco quickly learned was Pansy's favourite. He didn't know why, but it was. She was endlessly kicking people off that sofa just so she could sit there.

Draco shrugged. "Good. Maybe she'll leave me alone for a bit now so I can worry about getting some other stuff taken care of."

"What like?" Goyle asked.

Draco knocked back his second glass before answering. "I can't give away too many details. I've been trusted to keep this quiet. But overall, things are going to change a whole lot by Christmas time this year. Just you wait and see."

It was easier than he thought it would be. He knew that if he told them something would happen and give them a date to work with, it would keep them entertained for a while.

"What do you have to do though?" Goyle pushed.

"I've already told you," Draco handed his glass back to Goyle, "I can't give you any details. The only downside to it is that I have to spend loads of time getting to know that filthy Mudblood, Granger." He tried not to wince while saying something so horrible about his girlfriend.

"That is a problem. What d'you reckon Pansy 'ill say about it?" Crabbe asked.

"Dunno. But if she was all over Rawlins, then I don't imagine it'll be too much."

...

Crabbe and Goyle had eventually let the subject drop when they finally realized that Draco wasn't going to be giving them any details. Not that there were any really anyways. But if they thought that he was being trusted with a task from the followers of Voldemort, they wouldn't question why he wasn't around as much or why he was spending so much time with his fellow prefects. They would also share this 'information' with Pansy, which could also get her off his case.

They three boys had continued to chat and catch up over the period of two hours and two bottles of rum. Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd drank this much. It'd been a while. He stumbled back to the common room of the Prefects dorm and sat down on his couch for a moment. He stood up and started to walk towards Hermione's room. It was only about ten thirty so he assumed she would still be awake.

He made it up the stairs to Hermione's room and didn't bother knocking on the door. He tripped through the door but managed to stay standing up.

Hermione whirled around to see what was going on, with her wand at the ready. She saw Draco and put it away smiling.

"You gave me a fright! I had no idea who was coming in!"

Draco apologized and walked over to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I just wanted to come and see you," he slurred.

He gave Hermione a hug and she nearly gagged. "My god, you reek of alcohol. Have you been drinking?"

Draco still had her in an embrace as he nodded. "Mhmm. Goyle had some rum that his father sent to him." He dragged her over to her bed and had her lay down with him. Then he cuddled up.

"How was your night?" he asked her.

"It was good. Lucina and Aphrodite taught me how to speak to them telepathically. Finished my course work. Nothing exciting really." She smiled to herself, thinking of how picturing him had gotten the true meaning of love into her head and she'd been able to speak to Aphrodite.

"That's cool. Wait, you can speak to them telepathically?" He seemed to sober up a little bit.

Hermione nodded. "Apparently all Gods and Goddess can."

"That's interesting. I think I need some water."

Hermione laughed, got up and walked to the kitchenette to get him some water. By the time she got back to the bed, Draco was snoring lightly and curled up into a ball. Hermione didn't have the heart to wake him up, so she grabbed an extra blanket, covered him up and curled up beside him.

"Goodnight," she whispered, before flicking her wand to turn the lights off.

...

Well, hope you liked it. Please review. xx


	24. Chapter 24

I have nothing to say. EnjoyJ

…

After nearly a week, Hermione was beginning to get used to speaking to her friends telepathically. The first couple of days, it was hard to get used too, hearing people's voices in your head. If she had been in the Muggle world, not knowing what was going on, she told herself she would have definitely admitted herself in the loony bin.

Also over that week, Hermione and Draco began to spend more time together, like they had when they first got together. They had watched a movie almost every night, or well, they had begun to watch a movie, and instead ended up making out and falling asleep in each others arms. Luckily, they had placed extra protection spells on hers and Draco's room so they could actually sleep in their own rooms now.

The amount that Hermione's feelings towards Draco had changed was a bit scary for her. They emotions and everything that came with them was something she had not felt in the past. Even compared to the adventures that she'd taken part in with Harry and Ron, these feelings were so new and she wasn't to sure what to make of them.

She knew something was definitely not right when she was sat in the middle of Transfiguration and didn't know the answer to a question when Professor McGonagall called on her.

…

Draco was worried. Although he and Hermione had only been together a couple of months, he knew something was going on when she didn't know the answer to a question. What made it even more concerning was that it was an easy question, even Crabbe knew the answer too it. Or, at least Draco assumed he did, since he just wrote it down.

Draco sat through the rest of the lesson, wishing he could speak to Hermione telepathically like Lucina and Aphrodite could. As soon as he could get out of the classroom, he made his way to the common room to meet Hermione when she came in. He felt incredibly thirsty however, so stopped by the Great Hall to get a water bottle. He was rounding a corner and nearly ran right into Pansy.

"Drakie!" She squealed, jumping into Draco's arms. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"We just had Transfiguration together." He told her, looking puzzled. Where had she gotten the idea they hadn't seen each other.

"Oh, I know." She giggled. "I mean that we haven't had any of our 'special' time together lately."

Draco nearly choked on the water he'd taken a drink of. "Oh, right. Well, I've been a bit busy. Sorry." He gave a bit of a smirk, trying to play coy.

Pansy turned and shooed her little minions away. She turned back to Draco.

"I know, Greggie and Vinnie told me all about it." She said, referring to Goyle and Crabbe.

Draco nodded not knowing what to say.

"Well, if you're not busy tonight, I'm available." Pansy batted her eyelashes at him.

'_God, could this girl be any easier?'_ Draco thought to himself, but said aloud, "Gee, Pansy, as much as I'd like too, I really can't. Maybe you can see if Rawlins is available?"

Pansy pouted, "Okay, fine. Well, maybe next week. I miss you Drakie."

Before Draco could respond, someone ran into him from behind. He whipped around and saw Hermione. She gaped at him.

"S-Sorry." she stammered.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," Pansy snarled from behind Draco.

Hermione shot Pansy a dirty look. "Comè mai la poya, punta."

Pansy looked taken aback that Hermione had said anything to her, and confused because she had no idea what she'd just been told.

Hermione smirked and walked off.

Draco turned round to look back to Pansy.

"What the hell did she just say to me?"

"I have no idea. I'll try to find out though. I have to go Pansy. I'm going to try to work on that special assignment. Bye." He chased after Hermione before Pansy could say another word.

…

Hermione could hear Draco catching up to her after he'd dismissed Pansy. He fell into step beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She kept her gaze straight ahead.

"Well, I'm a bit worried. You didn't know the answer to the question in class, and even Crabbe knew the answer. And I'm pretty sure you just told Pansy to fuck off, which I've never heard you speak like that. Ever."

Hermione shrugged and said, "I did not tell her to fuck off."

"What language was that anyway?" Draco asked as he followed her into the common room.

"Spanish."

"When did you learn Spanish?"

"I don't know how to speak fluently, I just know a few phrases."

"I see," Draco sat down beside her. "Well, what did you say to her."

"Roughly translated, I said, 'Suck my cock, bitch.'"

Draco's jaw dropped. "I'm so proud, that's even better than telling her to fuck off." He gave her a kiss.

…

Harry was fast asleep when he had another dream. He'd been having this dream off and on all summer. He didn't think it meant anything, since nothing bad had happened in the dream. Until now that is. He was dreaming of Hermione and her cousin, Nicolette, walking around Hogwarts grounds, happy as ever. That's where the dream usually ended, or continued with a happy ending.

This time, however, they were suddenly gone. No trace of where they were went or why they were gone. Just gone. And it was no longer sunny, but dark and cloudy. He saw a tall, silver-blonde boy in the distance. He knew it was Draco Malfoy, but he wasn't sure if it was a good sign or a bad sign that he was there.

The dream wasn't particularly scary, nor had it caused him loads of pain like some dreams in the past have, but he knew that this wasn't a normal dream to be having.

When morning came, he got up and got dressed.

"Comin' to breakfast, 'Arry?" Ron yawned. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry," Harry laughed. "I'm going to pass, I need to go see Dumbledore."

"Are you alright?" Ron asked as he pulled his socks on.

"Yeah, fine. Just have a question. I'll see you in class."

Harry walked the familiar route to Dumbledore's office. On the way, he realized that he didn't know the current password. Luckily, as he rounded the corner he saw someone coming out of the Headmaster's office. Unluckily for him, it was Snape.

When Snape caught sight of him, he stopped mid step.

"A bit early to be wandering around, don't you think, Potter?"

"Perhaps, sir, but I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore immediately. Is he in?"

Snape pursed his lips before nodding. He knew better than to interfere with Dumbledore's relationship with Harry. As much as he loathed Harry, he knew that if Harry wanted to speak to him, he had better let him through.

Harry made his way up the staircase and knocked on the door. The door opened immediately.

"Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?'

"Good morning, sir. I won't keep you long, I was just hoping you had a couple of minutes."

Dumbledore gestured for Harry to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. Harry followed the old man's instructions and began to explain the dream he'd had and been having.

When he finished, Dumbledore was silent for a moment.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Harry. If you have the dream again please inform me immediately. I suggest you go nourish yourself with the lovely breakfast downstairs."

Harry nodded and left the professor in his thoughts.

…

After Harry left his office, Dumbledore sent an owl to all the prefects asking them to meet him in their common room during second period. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't sure what to make of this piece of information. Surely, this wasn't coming from Voldemort, so where was it coming from?

…

Hermione was enjoying some jam on toast when she received an owl from Dumbledore asking her to meet him the common room during second period. That suited her fine because she had free period second. Unfortunately, so did Ginny, and they were meant to meet up to catch up. She looked up and down the Gryffindor table and didn't see Ginny there, so she scribbled a quick note and send it off with the owl that had dropped Dumbledore's note.

Hermione finished breakfast, went to her first lesson and then made her way to the common room where there was an owl waiting for her. She walked over and took the scrap of parchment from the owl's beak.

'_Sorry. I have plans with Dean for lunch. How about tea time?'_

Hermione turned the parchment over and wrote;

'_Tea time sounds great. See you then.'_

Technically, she had plans with Draco, but she knew that he would understand. The owl was flying out as Draco and Ernie walked into the common room. She greeted both of them.

"Does anyone know what this about?" Ernie asked after Padma, Jessica and Tom had joined them. No one answered so they just sat and waited.

Hermione was about to tell Draco that she'd be back a bit later tonight due to her plans with Ginny, but Dumbledore swept into the room at that moment.

"Good morning all. I apologize from pulling you from your studies, but it has come to my attention that there is even more trouble than we had originally thought."

"Sir, shouldn't we wait for Lucina and Aphrodite?" Tom asked.

"This does not concern them at the moment. They will be joining us in a few minutes. Miss Granger if you would?" he raised his eyebrows at her. Hermione nodded and sent a telepathic message to her friends.

"First off, no one is allowed out of the castle in groups any less than four. Effective immediately. Also, no one is allowed in the corridor's by themselves after eight thirty in the evening. Not out of the houses at all after nine thirty. Everyone understand so far?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir, why are these rules coming into effect?" Jessica asked.

"Let's just say that a little birdie told me that some trouble might be on the way. There's nothing definite, just a hunch. If nothing happens after two weeks, all rules will b.e lifted and the normal ones will be placed back into effect."

Everyone nodded in understanding and the door to the common room then opened. Aphrodite and Lucina ran in panting.

"There was no need to hurry, ladies, but you're just in time. Please come sit down. Aphrodite and Lucina made their way to one of the couches and sat down.

"So," Dubledore began, "I have invited a Muggle into the castle. I know that it's not norm to do that, but these are special circumstances. I do not wish to explain, but they will be staying here with you for two weeks. A room has been added for the person, and I wish for you to make them feel at home."

The prefect looked from one another and back to the professor.

"Who is it?" Jessica asked.

"Well, it is meant to be a surprise for one of the students, so I will leave it at that. They will be arriving just after dinner tonight. You have been excused for the rest of second period, so I suggest you use the time wisely. Although, I need not tell that to some of you." he chuckled as he exited the common room.

"Who do you think it is?" Padma asked.

"I hope it's that Muggle singer, Christina Spears!" Ernie exclaimed.

Hermione laughed. "It's Christina Aguilera or Britney Spears, Ernie."

Ernie shrugged. "Meh, she's hot, whoever she is."

"I don't think it would be anyone famous, really. Would you?" Padma asked Aphrodite and Lucina, who in turn shook their heads.

"OOH!" Ernie exclaimed. "I bet it's Angelina Julie."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's Jolie."

…

Hermione was leaving the common room for the third time that day to head down to the great hall to meet Ginny. She had spoken to Draco and said that she'd be back in time to welcome their new guest . She walked into the large room and looked up and down the Gryffindor table. She spotted Ginny sitting about half way down. She made her way over to her friend and plopped down beside her.

"Hola." She greeted with a smile as she grabbed a plate. "How's it going?"

Ginny was startled at first, but smiled when she realized who had just sat down beside her. "Hey. I'm good, thanks. And yourself?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, fine thanks. Just a bit worn out, been up late every night."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her. "That kinda stuff gets you into trouble you know."

Hermione stopped drinking for a second, trying to understand what Ginny was saying. Her eyes opened wide when she realized. "NO!" she nearly shouted, then lowering her voice. "We're not doing anything, just talking and stuff."

Ginny nodded, "Okay then."

"Speaking of," Hermione started, "How are you doing since you've been out of the hospital wing? I feel bad that we haven't spent more time together."

Ginny shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous. I feel terrible that we haven't spoken since you've been out of the hospital. I'm fine though. Dean has been really helpful, so has Harry. Ron's been driving me nuts though. He gets a bit irritating when he comes and interrupts Dean and I when we're having a conversation."

"Awww. He's just trying to be a good brother though. You know that."

"I know," Ginny agreed. "It's just irritating."

"How are things with you and Dean then? Going well?" Hermione enquired.

Ginny nodded. "They're great. He's been really supportive with everything and said that he's sorry about it in the first place. He was with me as soon as he found out I was in the hospital, and hardly left my bedside. Speaking of which, I'm sorry I snapped on you lot when you can to visit."

"Don't be silly, we all understood. Lucina most of all, she said she's never had to deal with it, but she'd glad that she finally found out what it felt like."

Ginny laughed. "How are things with you and Draco then? Spending the nights 'talking and stuff' is a good sign right?"

Hermione nodded, again remembering how picturing Draco had been the image she'd need to speak to Aphrodite.

"They're really well," Hermione replied. "He's a completely different person from the one we knew and loved so much last year." she added the last part on sarcastically.

Ginny laughed. "Yes, we all loved him so much then. Ron still isn't completely convinced that he's changed though. He keeps saying he'd kill Draco with his bare hands if he does anything to hurt you in the least."

Hermione laughed, "Typical Ron."

"Speak of the devil." Ginny nodded towards the entrance of the Hall. Hermione followed her gaze to see Harry and Ron walking in. The two spotting Ginny and Hermione and walked over to join them.

"Hermione, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Harry said as he sat down.

"Sorry, I've just been really busy."

"Oh right, making out with some Slytherin Scum takes priority over your best friends." Ron snarled.

Hermione frowned at him, "Believe it or not Ron, things have been a bit more difficult than that. Between classes, prefect duties and spending time with Draco," she added on that last part to wind him up a little bit, "I've also been learning things about my newfound… trait." She'd struggle to find the right word, but they all understood what she was going on about.

Ron didn't have a smart comment to come back with so he kept his mouth shut.

"Well, I'm glad we get to see you now." Harry smiled.

"Me too. Although," she looked at her watch, "I haven't got too much more time. We've got a prefects kind of meeting thing in 20 minutes, so I'll need to leave in 10."

"That's okay." Ginny piped up before Ron could be rude again. "Tell us more about your newfound trait."

…

After making more plans with Harry, Ron and Ginny, Hermione set off back to the common room to welcome their new visitor. She wasn't too sure what was about to happen, and wasn't sure if this was the best time to have a visitor, but she knew better than to doubt Dumbledore.

She walked into the common room to see her fellow dorm mates sitting on the couches playing some sort of board game. She walked over to see what it was.

"Thank Merlin you're here! I really need some help!" Draco exclaimed when he saw her.

Hermione laughed when she saw what they were playing. "Where on Earth did you find this Scrabble game?"

"In your room." Lucina said as she spelt out the word 'knife' on a triple word score.

"What were you doing in my room?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about that now, get down here and help me, it's our turn!" Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him.

Hermione took a look at the letters he had. She played around with them for a minute before laying they word 'artistic' down on the board.

She grinned, "whatever that is, plus 50 for emptying my tray."

Everyone else groaned apart from Draco, who exclaimed, "I'm so happy you're on my team!" and he leaned in to give her a kiss. At this, all of the other players pretended to gag and gip.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, would you two get a room already?" said a voice from behind them.

…

Hermione whipped around and squealed. She jumped up and ran over to her cousin to envelop her in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Nicolette smiled, "Dumbledore invited me for two weeks. There was no way I could say no. And it worked out perfectly since it's fall break!"

"Autumn," Hermione corrected automatically. "This is amazing. I'm so excited. Come meet everyone." She dragged her cousin by the hand to the middle of the room.

She went around the room, "Right, so you already know Draco, but this is Padma, Ernie, Jessica, Aphrodite, Lucina and Tom. Everyone, this is my cousin Nicolette, she's from Canada."

Everyone said hi and hello, apart from Ernie. "You're not Angelina Julie." He pouted a little bit.

"It's Jolie," Hermione told him, then turned to Nicolette. "He was convinced it was going to be a celebrity staying with us when Dumbledore told us."

"Right… Well, sorry to disappoint." Nicolette said to him.

Ernie shrugged it off as Draco got up to give Nicolette a hug.

"How're you doing?" he asked.

"Better than the last time you saw me, that's for sure."

Draco laughed as they all sat down.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"I've only just got here," Hermione explained. "This lot found my Scrabble game. Which, by the way, no one has explained what you were doing in my room anyways."

"Official business." Aphrodite said bluntly.

"Right. Well, anyways, so they were playing it when I got here."

"Cool, I'm guessing you're playing on teams?" Nicolette asked.

"Yep," Ernie told her. "We were on teams of two, but you can join a team if you want."

"Well who's losing?"

Jessica looked down at her score sheet. "Well, Draco was, but Hermione just kicked his score up by placing 'artistic' on the board, so now it's Tom and I." she explained.

"Well, Hermione and I go neck on neck in Scrabble, so I'm your if you want me."

…

After 8 rounds, and a draw of 4 to 4 between Team Draco and Hermione and Team Tom, Jessica and Nicolette, they decided to retire that game for now.

"You weren't kidding. You two were neck on neck the entire time," Padma remarked.

"It's been like that since we learned to spell," Hermione explained.

"And when was that? Age two?" Tom joked.

"Please," Nicolette joked. "Three."

…

Well, that's that. Hope you enjoyed. Review please J x


	25. Chapter 25

They had cleaned up the Scrabble board and Hermione said she wanted to show the grounds of Hogwarts to her cousin. It was eight o'clock and since they couldn't leave the dorm in less than a group of four after eight thirty, Draco, Ernie and Padma offered to tag along. Jessica, Tom, Aphrodite and Lucina said they had coursework to catch up on, so they stayed in the common room and were pulling out their books as they group left.

The girls walked ahead of Draco and Ernie as they fell behind to talk about Quidditch.

"So, Nicolette," Padma started. "Where did you live in Canada? I have been to Montreal. I had to go there with my family a couple of years ago."

"Oh, no where near Montreal, actually. I am from a place called Cold Lake. It's in Alberta." Nicolette smiled and looked at Hermione quickly.

"Oh right, well I bet you love it there. I loved Montreal. My parents were considering moving there and taking my sister and I away from Hogwarts. We fought with them so much that summer."

"I didn't know that, Padma!" Hermione exclaimed, shock written all over her face. "I couldn't imagine Hogwarts without Lavender and Parvati together! And you, of course."

Padma laughed. "We don't talk about it much. No offence, Nicolette, but I couldn't deal with Canadian accents all the time. And the way they say 'friiiieess'" she emphasized the word to drag it along in what she thought was a good Canadian accent.

Nicolette laughed. "Fair enough. I still don't understand half of the words Hermione uses to describe things. Once we saw some road kill that looked absolutely disgusting and Hermione said 'Shit, that looks absolutely minging.' To this day, I laugh at the word 'minging'."

Hermione laughed, remembering the time that her cousin was speaking of.

Padma looked at Hermione. "Minging?" she asked.

"It must be a Yorkshire thing. Sorry. I grew up there, remember? We have different words for everything."

Padma shook her head and continued to question Nicolette as they walked out of the front doors of the castle. "So, do you like to fly on those Airyplanes?"

Nicolette and Hermione giggled. "It's aeroplane, Padma. Or airplane."

Padma blushed a little bit. "Sorry!"

"It's fine. And yes, actually. I quite enjoy flying." The last word had caught the boys attention.

"You like to fly?" Ernie asked as they boys jogged to catch up with the trio of girls.

"Yes, very much."

"Well then, I know where our next stop is." Draco smirked at Ernie, who grabbed Padma's hand as Draco grabbed Hermione's and Nicolette's.

They had been lead down to the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione already didn't like where this was going. It was no secret that she wasn't a good flier. She didn't mind planes, but she couldn't fly a broom very well. She understood the theory behind it, but she just couldn't seem to make it go the way she wanted too.

Draco seemed to sense her hesitation. "What's wrong, 'Mione? You should be able to do this, you're so good at everything else."

Hermione glared at him and took the broom he was holding out for her. Padma had mounted her broom, and Ernie was showing Nicolette how to mount it. They weren't sure if Nicolette was going to be able to fly it, but they were going to try. Draco, Padma and Ernie had kicked off and were hovering in the air, waiting for the two other girls. Hermione took a deep breath and kicked off.

'So far, so good.' she thought to herself as she slowly turned around to watch her cousin.

"Just concentrate on balancing!" Draco yelled at her. They all watched as Nicolette took a deep breath and kicked off. She hovered in the air for a moment before opening her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed. "I'm flying on a flippin' broomstick!"

Everyone laughed a little with her as she slowly began to manoeuvre her way around the group. Ernie took off like a flash of lightening, Draco following suite.

Padma glanced at Hermione, who nodded at her friend. Padma took off as well, but no where near as quickly as the boys had. Hermione looked at her cousin who was still in a bit of shock. She was slowly leaning forward, urging her broom to go faster.

Hermione laughed and slowly made her way around the pitch. It was a miracle she'd managed to stay on this long, although she was staying awfully close to the ground. By the time she made it around the pitch once, the other four were high in the sky and flying around. Nicolette was looking like a natural. She seemed to really be enjoying herself.

Hermione dared herself to go higher, but the higher she climbed, the more off balance she felt. She began to make her way to the ground and immediately dismounted the broom when her feet hit the ground. She instead made her way to the top of the nearest stand and watched the group as they flew around.

Draco had noticed Hermione sitting in one of the green and silver stands. He flew over and hovered in the air.

"You know you're in my house's stand?"

"As long as I'm not on a broom, I'll be okay."

Draco shrugged. "If you say so. What time is it?"

Hermione looked at her watch. "Nearly half past nine. We need to get back to the castle."

Draco nodded and flew back to the rest of the group to break the news to them. Hermione watched as the disappointed look crossed all of their faces as they began to land. Hermione walked to the bottom of the stand and met them there. Draco went to put all of the brooms away. They then began to walk back to castle.

The quickest way back to the castle was past the Forbidden Forest. Hermione never liked walking past the tree line by herself, but in a group she found it alright. Something was different this time however. She felt as if she was being watched. She kept glancing into the woods and over her shoulder. Luckily she was at the rear of the group with Padma, so not everyone noticed. Padma noticed however.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione nodded quickly, and looked straight ahead. Just before they finished walking past the tree line, Hermione swore she saw something looking at her. Two eyes staring her down. She blinked and looked again, but the eyes were gone.

-.-

Draco had a strange feeling as the group walked past the Forbidden Forest. He'd walked past the forest a million and one times in his time at Hogwarts. It wasn't the same this time though. Although he never looked forward to it, he knew that he was safe at Hogwarts, and walking anywhere on the grounds was completely safe. Something wasn't right though. He tried to ignore the feeling however, as Nicolette spoke to him about what her mother and father were doing while she was here. They were on a cruise in the Mediterranean, he learned. That was about all he caught. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Draco quickened his pace a bit, trying to get the group to follow quite. He wasn't sure if they noticed or not, but they did. They had reached the end of the tree line and Draco began to relax as they headed up the main path to the castle. He could see McGonagall out there shooing students back into the castle. She caught sight of the four prefects and their guest. She gave them a stern look and they quickened their pace once more.

"Where have you all been?" McGonagall asked, eyeing Nicolette as they approached.

"We've just been around the playing field, professor. This is my cousin, Nicolette. Dumbledore has invited her here for two weeks." Hermione stepped forward to make the introductions. "Nicolette, this is Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration."

Nicolette held her hand out to McGonagall. "It's nice to meet you. Hermione speaks highly of you."

McGonagall shook the young girls hand. "Likewise. It's a pleasure to have you here. Although, it is half past nine and past your curfew as of now, so hurry along before I am forced to assign you all detention."

They four students and Nicolette nodded and rushed into the castle and towards their common room.

"How do you not get lost in this place?" Nicolette explained as they ran up the fourth staircase in a row.

"It's a gift." Draco joked as they rounded the corner before the common room. They reached the portrait hole and let themselves in.

The common room was empty when they walked in. They plopped down on their respective couches, apart from Nicolette, who sat with Hermione.

"Erghhhh" Ernie let out a loud grunt. "I don't want to get up for classes tomorrow."

They all gave half smiles before something dawned on Hermione. "Bubbles, what are you doing while we're all in class?"

"Oh…" Nicolette questioned. "I don't really know. Professor Dumbledore never mentioned it. I hadn't thought about it to be honest with you."

As if on queue, the Headmaster walked into the room. "Ahh, good evening all. I trust you had an enjoyable one." The familiar twinkle was in his eyes as he smiled. The group of teenager nodded. "Good. I am glad to hear that. Now, you may be wondering what our guest will be doing here while you are in class. Well, I have attained permission from all of Hermione's professor's that Nicolette may sit in on the classes if she is not a disturbance."

Nicolette looked shocked. 'I get to sit in? And learn magic?" her jaw dropped.

The old man smile got a bit bigger when seeing how delighted the young girl was. "Yes. If you wish to shadow Hermione in her classes you may. Although, you will not be able to participate in all of the activities. You were flying this evening, I understand, and you will be able to be an active participant in classes such as Potions and Arithmancy, however in classes such as Transfiguration and Charms, you will be merely an observer. Do you understand?"

Nicolette jumped up and ran to the old man to give him a hug. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me!" she exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a yes. And you're very welcome." He smiled once more. "Now, I must be off. I suggest you all get a good night's sleep." With that, he turned on his heel and left the common room.

"Wow. Dumbledore must really be off his rocker." Ernie stated.

Hermione turned to glare at him. "What're you on about?"

"Hermione, think about it. Potions, Charms, History of Magic and Transfiguation are all classes you share with the Slytherin's. No offence Draco."

Draco shook his head to show that no offence was taken as he looked back to his girlfriend and her cousin.

"What does that mean exactly?" Nicolette asked.

No one spoke for a moment. "Nicolette. Slytherin's are exactly known for their hospitality and acceptance of people that aren't entirely … magical."

"They won't like me because I can't use a fucking wand?" she exclaimed.

"It's not that," Hermione interrupted. "It's just that Slytherin's typically are not welcoming to people other than their own group in general."

"Luckily, that's where I come in." Draco smirked. "I am their leader, so to speak. I say jump, they jump. I say back off, and they back off."

Hermione smiled at Draco. She felt a wave of emotion fall over her. She was happy that they had gotten to know each other so well over the past couple of months. He had saved her on more than one occasion, and he was not at all like the asshole he'd pretended to be for their first four years here.

"Well, now that that is settled, I think it's time that I retire to bed." Padma got up and stretched.

Ernie seemed to agree as he stood up as well. "Good night all, see you in the morning."

Padma and Ernie walked their separate ways, leaving Draco, Hermione and Nicolette in the common room sitting in front of the roaring fire.

"I think I should go to bed as well," Nicolette stood up. "Uhm, where am I sleeping?"

Hermione stood up, "I'll show you. Dumbledore said he'd added a room for you, so I'm assuming it'll be up the girls' staircase. I'll show you." She stole a quick glace at Draco.

"Come back down," he mouthed to her.

Hermione gave him a quick nod before walking up the staircase to show Nicolette her room. When they reached it, Hermione motioned for her cousin to open the door.

Nicolette's jaw dropped again for the second time in a quarter of an hour. Hermione took a peek in and noticed it was the same layout as her room, except in pink and baby blue colours, as Nicolette's bed in Edmonton had been.

Nicolette took a step into the room. "You have no idea how jealous I am that you got the magic in your bloodlines and I didn't." She continued to spin around with her jaw hanging slightly open. She wasn't sure what to make of it, so she just collapsed on the bed.

"Right, well, I'll let you settle in and get some sleep, no doubt it's been a long day. So, breakfast starts at seven thirty. I'll meet you in the common room at quarter past?" Nicolette nodded in agreement as Hermione closed the door.

-.-

As Hermione made her way back down the staircase, Draco was making his way up. She looked at him quizzically for a moment when he motioned that she turned back around. Without question she made her way into her room, followed closely by Draco. Hermione gave him a quick kiss before excusing herself to change. She noticed he was already in his silk pajama pants and a t-shirt.

When she got back from the bathroom she laid on the bed next to Draco and rolled onto her side to look at him. Something was obviously on his mind.

"What's up?" she asked, concerned.

Draco's brow was knitted and he seemed to be concentrating on something. "I don't know. Earlier when we were walking back to the castle past the forest, I was really paranoid. I felt like we were being followed, or watched. It was weird."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one! I was looking over my shoulder every other step. And looking into the forest trying to see something."

"Did you see anything?"

"No." Hermione lied. She didn't like to do it, but there was no use worrying him when she was sure it was just Firenze or some other creature that called the Forest home. Or somewhat sure, at least.

-.-

Hermione and Draco had fallen asleep not long after that and Hermione woke at about 6:30 in complete darkness and unable to move. Draco was practically curled up on top of her and her head was snuggled into his chest. Hermione began to wiggle to make her way out, but immediately stopped when she felt something prodding at her leg. She turned bright red as she realized what was going on. She wasn't dumb, she knew what was going on, but she had never had to deal with this before.

"Draco." she whispered. No answer.

"Draco," a little louder this time. Still nothing.

"DRACO!" she yelled, not too loud to wake the other girls, but loud enough for him to hear. This time, Draco stretched and pushed his erection harder into Hermione's leg. He settled again with his arms around her, but not as tightly this time.

Hermione managed to get an arm free and began tickling his sides. Draco reacted immediately and finally woke up. He glared at her for a moment and then noticed the huge smile on her face, and the strange, but familiar feeling in his pants. He face went pink.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. She had never in all their time at Hogwarts seen him blush.

Draco didn't know what to say or do, so he tried to play it cool. "Sorry," he smirked. "I just couldn't help myself."

Hermione laughed and snaked her arms around his neck. "Good morning to you too." she pushed her entire body to him as she started to kiss him. Draco let out a low moan, and Hermione backed away grinning. "Now, go take a cold shower and meet me in the common room at quarter past."

She got up and stalked to her bathroom, turning to give him a wink before closing the door.

"Bitch." he muttered as he stood up. He definitely needed a cold shower after that. How had the simple feeling of her clothed body against his clothed body turned him on so much more. He wasn't sure he liked it at all. But in a completely different way, he loved everything about it.

-.-

Hermione was the first one in the common room that morning. Nicolette walked down the staircase a couple of minutes later. Hermione couldn't help but notice she looked a bit tired.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" she smiled at her cousin.

Nicolette smiled a tired smile. "It was okay, but I've always been a bit of a night owl. I'll be so tired, then once I get to bed, I have trouble sleeping. This is the earliest I've been awake in ages."

Hermione laughed. "Sorry, I don't make the rules."

Draco walked down the boy's staircase a moment later looking refreshed and awake, his hair still wet from the shower. He gave the girls a half smile.

"You guys go ahead. I need to run down to the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy just sent me an owl, stupid cow." He rolled his eyes and slightly shuddered at the thought of what she wanted.

Hermione just nodded and gave him a quick peck as the three of them climbed through the portrait hole. Draco heading towards the dungeons and the girls heading to the great hall.

-.-

Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room. There was a group of them there; Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Zabini, Rawlins and a few others he didn't know the names of.

"What the hell is going on here?" Draco demanded, looking around.

"Drakie, is it really true?" Pansy asked in a disturbingly sweet voice.

"Is what true?" he spat.

"That there's a muggle in the castle?" Goyle grunted.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Dumbledore has gone completely crazy. But we can't harm her, or we'll all be expelled. Dumbledore made that perfectly clear last night." He was exaggerating, but what the Slytherin's didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

There was a flow of disappointment spreading over the crowd.

'_Fuckin' hell. What kind of people have I actually been living with?_' he thought to himself, before turning to leave the common room for breakfast. The rest of the crowd followed suite.

-.-

Hermione lead Nicolette to a seat at the Gryffindor table and waved Harry, Ron and Ginny over as they walked in. They all sat down around the two girls.

"Harry, you already know Nicolette, but Ron, Ginny, this is my cousin from Canada, Nicolette. Nicolette this is Ron and Ginny."

"Hiya, y'allright?" Ron asked.

Nicolette nodded, "Fine thanks, and yourself?"

"Ya, good thanks."

Nicolette smiled at Ginny and Harry. "It's nice to meet you Ginny, and nice to see you again Harry!"

Ginny smiled but did not say anything. Harry smiled and replied, "You too! I trust you're doing a bit better?"

"Much, thanks." Nicolette smiled.

There was a silence for a moment as a large group of Slytherin's stalked into the Great Hall as if they owned the place.

Nicolette watched as Draco passed them not even glancing at them. She had a bit of a confused look on her face when one girl looked over at her and stopped walking. She sent Nicolette a dirty look. She looked like she was about to say something, but was cut off when Draco hissed at her, nodding to the front of the Hall, where Dumbledore had just sat down. The girl sent one more disapproving look Nicolette's way, followed by one towards Hermione and then continued walking.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Nicolette asked as the Slytherin's walked away.

"Pansy Parkinson," Ron answered. "She's like the female Malfoy."

Hermione glared at him. "Ronald, do not talk like that. Draco is nothing like the other people in his house!"

"Well, he must have summin in common with 'em, or he wouldn'ta been put there in the first place, eh?"

Although Hermione couldn't disagree with that, she didn't want to believe it. She didn't say anything. Luckily, she didn't need too. At that moment, Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning students! I trust that you all slept well. Today is a gorgeous day, and as always, you're minds will grow and expand with new knowledge by the time dinner comes round this evening. So, eat up and have a lovely day!"

As Dumbledore sat down, food instantly showed itself on the table.

Nicolette was stunned, although she didn't know why. Of all of the things to happen, food just showing up instantaneously shouldn't have fazed her. Although it was more the amount of food that showed up that surprised her, rather than how it had shown up.

"Wow, so much food must go to waste here!" she exclaimed.

Ginny just shook her head at her. "Not a chance, not with this one around!" she answered, nodding to Ron as she helped herself to a croissant.

"Oh. I see what you mean."

Ron had loaded his plate up with bacon, sausages, mushrooms, black pudding, white pudding, toast and tomatoes, and was still scouring the trays, deciding what else he wanted to eat.

Everyone looked at Ron for a moment before laughing and returning to their own plates.

-.-

Breakfast was finished and people were starting to make their way out of the Hall to their classes.

"So, we get to spend most of the day with that chick?" Nicolette asked her cousin, referring to Pansy, who had just walked by with some seventh year.

"Unfortunately, yes. And just a warning, don't be surprised if Draco acts a bit differently. The Slytherin's don't know about us and we need to keep it that way for a while."

Nicolette nodded. "So, what class do we have first?"

"Double Potions. Lucky us." Harry stated as he stood up and grabbed his bag. "See you later, Gin."

Ginny looked up and smiled a weak smile as she waved goodbye. Ron, Hermione and Nicolette all stood up as well and grabbed their belongings. They walked out of the Hall towards the dungeons.

"Ugh, it's a bit rank down here," Nicolette stated.

"Rank?" Harry questioned.

"Smelly," Hermione translated.

"So, what do you learn in Potions? What kind of potions do you get to make? Can we make a love potion? Then I can slip Ron some!" Nicolette laughed as the spaced out Ron snapped his head to her, going bright red.

"Come again?" he asked.

"She's joking Ron. She was wondering what you were day dreaming about, as was I. You were all spacey," Harry looked inquisitively at his best mate.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about…err… never mind." Ron went bright red again.

They made it to the Potion's chamber, but the door wasn't open yet, so they stood outside with some other Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's.

Hermione introduced Nicolette to the rest of the fifth year Gryffindor's. Lavender and Parvati instantly asked her what lip gloss she had on and where they could get some.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the filthy mudblood and her even dirtier cousin."

-.-

Draco was talking to Blaise about "the plan". He'd naturally heard from Pansy. Draco smiled to himself. This was one of his more brilliant ideas, and it hadn't even come into full effect yet.

He was giving Blaise the rough outline when he heard Pansy's voice come through the corridor.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the filthy mudblood and her even dirtier cousin."

Draco stopped talking and glanced around Blaise to get a better look. He saw Hermione and Nicolette spin around at the same time.

"What the hell do you want Parkinson? I really can't be asked to deal with your stupid shit today." he heard Hermione speak.

Pansy looked shocked for a moment. "Don't you dare talk to me like that you filthy bitch. I'll put you in your place if I need too."

"Don't talk to my cousin like that, you fat cow. I'll put YOU in YOUR place if I need too."

Draco drew in a quick breath, cursing Nicolette for speaking out. He began to walk over to the trio of girls, slowly pushing his way through the small group that had gathered.

"Don't you dare talk to me, you useless piece of trash!" Pansy shrieked as she pulled out her wand.

Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus reacted and pulled their wands and pointed them at Pansy. Draco stopped behind on of the Gryffindor girls and watched carefully, slowly drawing his wand, just in case.

"Back off, Pugsy."

"Watch it scarface, or I'll -"

"What exactly is going on here?" a voice hissed from behind them all.

Everyone turned to see Snape standing in the door of the Potions classroom. Everyone immediately put their wands away apart from Pansy, who kept hers pointed at Nicolette's back.

"Miss Parkinson, I must ask that you lower your wand. And since I'm sure that a Gryffindor started this little riot, ten points will be taken from Gryffindor." All of the Gryffindor's moaned a bit. "Each." Snape finished.

Snape whirled around and walked back into the classroom. All of the students began to follow him in.

Draco stood as he watched Pansy push past Hermione and Nicolette. He heard Pansy hiss something at them, but he couldn't make out what she said. He made a mental note to ask them the first time it was safe to do so. With a sigh, he walked over to his bag, picked it up and walked into the classroom.

-.-

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoy that. Not that I know how many people are actually reading this, but if you are, I'd appreciate a review! Thanks J


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The rest of the day was spent in mainly peace. Pansy would occasionally shoot a dirty look towards Nicolette and Hermione, but they ignored it. During Transfiguration after lunch, Hermione and Nicolette were taking notes vigorously, while Pansy continued to shoot dirty looks their way and Draco trying to find out what it was all about.

Hermione could feel Draco's eyes boring into her, but she refused to look at him. Not because she didn't want too, but because she didn't want any more shit from Pansy. She wasn't even entirely sure what Pansy had said this morning because she spoke in a different language. Hermione was sure it was Italian, so she planned on looking it up as soon as she could get to the library.

McGonagall dismissed them after giving out a two foot essay that was due the next morning about Human Transfiguration and the difficulties it had. Hermione was itching to get it started, but she knew that she needed to find out what Pansy had said first. She remembered seeing a book on Italian in Lucina's room, so she decided to try there first. She led Nicolette back towards to common room as she listened to Nicolette go on about how fascinating it was to learn about magic and how lucky she was to be Hermione's cousin.

They made their way through the portrait hole to see Draco sitting there waiting for them.

"Draco! Hi!" Nicolette burst out. "Weren't classes just amazing today? It's so fascinating to learn about magic and the different things that you guys can all do! I'm thoroughly amazed!"

Draco somewhat chuckled to himself, "Yes, you two are definitely related."

Hermione felt herself blush a little bit as Draco looked towards her. He then gave her a meaningful look and looked back at Nicolette quickly, whose nose was buried in the transfiguration book that Hermione loaned to her, and then back at Hermione.

"Bubbles, why don't you go over that upstairs? I'll be up in a minute then we can go for a walk or something before dinner."

Nicolette, still engrossed in her reading, simply nodded and headed for the stairs, still reading the textbook.

Once she was out of sight, Hermione walked over to Draco and put her arms around his neck. "What's up?"

"What did Pansy say to you this morning?" Draco asked, pushing her back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet. That's why I'm back here. I think it was something in Italian."

Draco's face fell and he looked at her. "Do you remember exactly what she said?"

Hermione nodded. "I wrote it down the best I could." She began to dig through her bag looking for the piece of parchment she wrote on earlier.

"I can't believe you know vulgar Spanish, but not Italian." Draco smirked as he waited for Hermione to find what she was looking for.

Hermione paused in her search, "I do know vulgar Italian, but as with Spanish, I'm not fluent." She went back to her bag and pulled out a scrap of parchment and handed it to the tall blonde.

Draco read it out, "Otterete quello che sta venendo a te quando meno te lo aspetti."

"Do you know what it means?" Hermione asked, her deep brown eyes looking at him, pleading.

Draco nodded. "Basically, she said you'll get what's coming to you when you least expect it. Although, I have no idea what she means by it. But for the time being, make sure it's never just you and Nicolette. I want myself, Potter and Weasley or Aphrodite and Lucina with you. I don't want you by yourself."

Hermione frowned at him. "You can't boss me around Draco," she crossed her arms and glared up at him. "You don't own me. If I want to be alone with my cousin, or alone by myself for that matter, you can't tell me to do otherwise."

Draco sighed, his silver eyes staring into her brown ones. "Hermione, I'm just trying to be sensible. I didn't mean to come across as a prat. If you're by yourself, Pansy could easily hurt you. And my guess is that it probably isn't just her, it will be her and some other Slytherin's."

Hermione dropped her arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bitch. I'm just tired. I will see you later."

Before Draco could say another word, Hermione was walking up the staircase to the girls rooms.

-.-

Draco was walking through the castle before tea time and made his way to the astronomy tower. For the first time in a long time, his mind was a complete blank. Apart from the little debacle between Pansy, Hermione and Nicolette this morning, everything seemed to be at peace lately. Hermione was happy, Nicolette was happy and it seemed like everyone else in the castle was happy.

Draco smiled to himself and stared out over the lake. He stood there in content silence for a few minutes before he heard someone coming up the stairs. He turned around and watched as Ginny made herself visible. As she stood up and looked around the top of the tower, her eyes landed on Malfoy.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

An awkward silence filled the air for a moment before Ginny took a deep breath.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're playing at, but Hermione is my friend. She's been there for me more times than I can count on my fingers and toes, so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't hurt her."

Draco simply raised an eyebrow at the red head.

Ginny fumed a moment before beginning to say something else, however Draco cut her off.

"Weasley, I don't know what you heard, but I am not planning on causing Hermione any pain and anything you do hear is probably not true. I spread a rumour around Slytherin to make any time that I spend with her seem less suspicious. And as for how good of a friend she is to you, I know. She was terrified last week when all of that … stuff, for lack of a better word, happened to you and she's been researching to figure out what's been going on."

Ginny simply looked at him and sighed. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of him. She nodded and turned around, about to walk back down the stairs.

"Wait," Draco said. He watched at the redhead turned around to look at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'll go. You look like you need some time to yourself more than I do."

Draco breezed past Ginny and down the stairs before the witch could say any more.

-.-

Hermione was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling, thinking about how much had changed over the past little while, when Nicolette burst into her room.

"'Mione, why did you get to be the one with the magic powers? It would be so cool to be a witch. You are so lucky. I've just finished the textbook you lent me. It's fascinating."

Normally, Hermione would have jumped into the conversation wholeheartedly, but at the moment, she just wanted quiet. Knowing she wasn't going to get that at the moment, she decided a distraction would work better.

"Let's go down and get some food. Then I need to do my Transfiguration essay."

Nicolette nodded and walked out of the room. Hermione sighed, getting up and following her cousin.

-.-

Walking into the Great Hall, Draco took a quick scan of the room to see if Hermione and Nicolette were in the room. Walking to his table, he did a second inspection but still did not see them. He sat down at the Slytherin table and noticed Pansy was also missing. He was trying to keep his cool as Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott also sat down.

"Hey man, y'alright?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded as he reached for the dish of lamb. "Fine, thanks. Yourself?"

"Yeah, fine. Look, mate, we wanted to ask you about this 'assignment'."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend and turned to look at Theodore, who just shrugged.

"Well, I can't release too much information, but what do you want to know?"

"Well, first, we both know that you have no intention of becoming one of the Dark Lord's follower's, so who are you doing it for?"

_Shit, _Draco thought. He hadn't thought of that, he completely forgot that Blaise knew about his intentions to put off becoming a Death Eater as long as possible. He smirked and gave his friend another raised eyebrow. "No one said anything with this assignment being for the Dark Lord. In fact, it's for the family. It's no secret that Granger is the brightest witch to ever come to Hogwarts. Right?" He smirked once again and his two friends nodded.

"Mate, if you're not doing this for the Dark Lord, then who's orders are you following?"

"That's the thing, it's sort of a mission of my own making. And if anything else I'm about to say is repeated to anyone, I'll personally kill you." Draco gave his friends one more meaningful look before continuing. "Look, she's got dirty blood, there's no secret about that. On the other hand, she's smart. She's part of the Golden Trio. She's Harry Potter's best friend. She's talented. There's something deeper there, and I want to know what it is. You aren't just born from muggles with that much talent. I'm trying to figure out what it is. Not to mention, she'd be able to hex the pants off of all three of us blindfolded."

"She can hex my pants off any time," Theodore snickered.

Draco looked at Blaise, who was nodding in agreement.

"What?"

"Drake, com'on mate. You can't honestly tell me you've not noticed that fine specimen since being back this year? Her curves are amazing, her teeth are better and even her hair looks tamer. And we aren't the only ones that have noticed. Why do you think Pansy was acting like that this morning?"

Draco looked between Blaise and Theodore in awe. They had just admitted to somewhat liking his girlfriend. He felt a ping of jealousy but quickly shoved it aside. Instead, he shrugged and took a bite of the lamb on his plate.

"She's jealous. Obviously. She wants all of my attention."

"Yes. But she's more jealous that you would prefer to have Granger over her."

Draco looked up, alarmed. "What do you mean I would prefer to have Granger."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at his blonde friend. "Drake, really? All of us would rather ANYTHING over Pansy, but you're spending time with a mudblood. And not just any mudblood, a smoking hot piece of mudblood, who just happens to be best friends with Potter."

Theodore snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, I prefer a bit of a challenge. Pansy is way to easy for my taste. Maybe just for when I need to clean out the pipes. But Granger, phew. I wouldn't mind trying that out for a ride."

-.-

Hermione was sitting in the Library later that evening with Nicolette, Harry and Ron. She had just finished her Transfiguration essay and was about to begin studying for Potions.

She had gone for tea with her friends but didn't pay attention to the conversation they were having. From what she did catch, it sounded like they were still on the same conversation. She had input slightly to the conversation, occasionally nodding or provoking the conversation further by asking a question, but she was distracted.

Draco had been sitting with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott at the Slytherin table. That's what hadn't been bothering her though. As soon as she walked in, she felt a pair of eyes on her, and when she found out who it was she was surprised to see Nott staring at her hungrily. She noticed that anytime Draco wasn't looking at him, Nott had been staring at her and it had began to freak her out.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked down at her potion's textbook, once more tuning out the conversation that her cousin and two friends were having. This school year was turning out to be weirder than she thought, and it was only be beginning of November.

-.-

Draco sat his empty glass down on the table in front of him, and Blaise took the liberty of topping up his Whiskey Glass. The Slytherin common room was unusually loud this evening as there was a group of younger girls in the corner opposite, who were giggling and pointing in the direction of the three boys.

This was not particularly odd behaviour from young girls when Blaise was around. Or Theo, for that matter, as the boy had grown into his looks this past summer. Draco kept the conversation flowing with Blaise and Theo, but it began to prove difficult when Pansy came and sat down on his lap, who was followed by Daphne Greengrass, who sat opposite them beside Blaise.

"DRAKIE! Can you believe that dirty bitch? I'm so happy you are here. You're a prefect, isn't there anything you can do?" Pansy pouted at him.

Draco looked from Blaise to Theo and back to Pansy before replying. "Pansy, if there was anything I could do, I'd have done it already, yeah? You know I'd do anything to get at the all-righteous Gryffindors. However, since the Mudblood is also a prefect, only the Head Boy or Girl, or a member of faculty can assign a detention or remove points. I'm really sorry, babe."

Pansy pouted again and looked to Daphne.

"That's not fair!" she moaned, and slid off of Draco's lap onto the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

"It most definitely is not fair. That petite chienne needs to learn a lesson."

Draco watched as Blaise cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "Quelle sorte de locon suggerez-vous, madam?"

"Bloody English, you wop." Theo snarled at the Italian, using an uncommon derogatory slur towards his housemate.

Blaise shot Theo daggers while saying, "Vaffanculo! I merely asked what kind of lesson she had in mind. No need to get racist, you egotistically prick."

Draco smirked in congratulations to his Italian friend at his quick tounge. Theo's mouth was hanging open for a moment. He must have realized how stupid he looked because it snapped shut and looked towards Daphne.

The brunette glared at Theodore over the rim of her glasses and smirked. "I'm not sure if I want to share my idea with someone so," she paused for dramatic effect. "Rude."

"I'm not rude!" Theo argued in a very un-Slytherin way. He was acting childish, but Draco knew it was only because of his undying love for the sharp-tounged brunette.

"Rude is a subjective term. In any case, I think that the present company in which occupies this specific area of the castle is not the best to go into detail. I will explain another time in which the conversation is more acceptable." Daphne gave a pointed glace towards the group of younger student who had moved their seats to be closer to the older students.

"Where in the castle could be more appropriate for scheming than the Slytherin Common Room?" Theo burst out.

Draco gave his friend a rough punch and a look that said shut your mouth.

"I know where. Drakie and I used to go there all the time, didn't we Drakie?"

Draco looked and Pansy who had a triumphant look on her face. It was not very often that she brought up where they had their excursions, only that they had had sex.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the girl and looked back to his friends. "I don't think now is an appropriate time. Perhaps tomorrow morning? Before the cock arises?" he suggested to the group, refering to before sunrise. It was easy enough to decipher, but he knew that the group of ogling girls would only have understood the word cock in reference to the male reproductive organ.

The group nodded in agreement. Draco picked up his glass of fire whiskey and drank it all down at once.

"Wonderful. Unfortunately, I must go return to my own dormitories and get my coursework done. Goodnight all." He nodded at his friends, and leaned down to Pansy's ear to make it look as if he was kissing her cheek. "Lead them all there, I'll meet you there at five thirty in the morning." He stood straight again and walked out of the common room.

-.-

Draco walked into the Head's common room to find it empty. The fire was roaring, and he could hear Aphrodite yelling at someone from up the girl's staircase, but he simply led himself to his couch. Yawning, stretching and walking around to the front of his couch, he let himself fall back onto the sofa without looking.

"OOUF! Wha' th' 'uck?"

Draco jumped up as something squirmed underneath him. He whirled around with his wand pointing at the person on his couch.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. Who the hell would be in here that would want to hurt you by lying around on some green couch?" the tall girl stretched and smiled slightly.

"Nicolette, you scared the pants off me. What are you doing?"

Nicolette stifled a yawn and explained how she accidentally fell asleep. "We were all just talking, and I must of dozed off. I don't know where the others are now."

As if on cue, a door slammed up the girls staircase, almost immediately followed by two girls yelling at each other.

"What the hell do you mean again? You said that you wanted her to be pregnant, so make her pregnant, damn it!" Hermione's voice came wafting.

Draco and Nicolette began towards the argument as Lucina's voice came echoing, "What the hell do you want me to do, Hespera? Magically sprout a dick? That'll be some transfiguration, for sure, however, I don't think it works quite as easily as that."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to tell her?"

"Girls!" Aphrodite's voice interrupted, her musical tone instantly calming the atmosphere as Draco and Nicolette made it to the top of the staircase. Aphrodite smiled at them and then looked to Hermione.

"Darling Hespera, I fear that this is out of our control. It has nothing to do with the three of us at all. In fact, it is up to the Fates, and they have informed us that Ginerva is not to bear the child anymore."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the girls she was beginning to consider sisters. She merely looked at both of them before turning around to discover her cousin and Draco standing there. She shoved past them and into her room.

"Sorry that you had to hear that. I don't know what's gotten into her." Aphrodite frowned a little.

Nicolette raised an eyebrow at the tall brunette before whirling around to make her way to Hermione's room, Draco shrugging and following suite. Nicolette gently knocked on the door of her cousin's room. When there was no answer, she tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Hermione?" Nicolette whispered when she spied Hermione laying face down on her bed.

Draco stood in the doorway and watched as Nicolette wandered over to the four poster bed and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Nicolette asked, softly laying a comforting hand on her cousin's back.

Hermione took a deep breath and sat up. It was evident that she wanted to cry, but she hadn't. She looked at Nicolette and then over to Draco.

"I'm probably acting irrational. I don't know what's going on. Ginny came to me earlier and said that she had expected to be pregnant again now because Lucina said that she was going to be a mother by the end of the school year. When I asked Lucina and Aphrodite about it, they said that the plans have changed. Ginny will be devastated."

"She should be happy!" Draco exclaimed, surprising even himself. "She's FOURTEEN! What fourteen-year-old in their right mind wants to be a mother? It's irresponsible. She wouldn't get to finish school with her peers and have the proper schooling experience, not to mention that she'd probably get ostracized for being fourteen and pregnant!"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock at her boyfriend as she listened to him. She took a sharp breath in to begin arguing with him, but Nicolette stopped her.

"He's right, 'Mione. How would you feel if you were in Ginny's shoes, would you really want to get pregnant right now?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "You're both right. This is really ridiculous. How come you guys are the ones thinking rationally and I'm all over the place? Gods, I'm just such a mess."

"Well, I wasn't going to put it so bluntly, but yes, you are. Now, it's time to pull yourself together and think about what to do next. You're a freaking Goddess for Eff's sake! Time to start acting like one," Nicolette smiled.

It was times like this that Hermione loved her cousin even more. Nicolette just knew when it was time for some tough love or when she needed to be comforted. Hermione was really going to miss having her around when she left the next week.

-.-

Draco silently made his way to the seventh floor. He hid in the shadows until he heard his friend approaching. He made his way into sight and met with his housemates. He turned to look at the wall for a moment when suddenly a door appeared. He opened the door and motioned for all of his friends to make their way inside.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought to himself.

-.-

A/N: I'm so sorry. This is just a filler chapter. I know not much happened, but I've been having bit of writer's block. I know where I want everything to go, but I can't figure out an appropriate way to incorporate them all. Hmmmm. Well, I'd appreciate reviews, but I'll understand if there aren't any!


	27. Chapter 27

"To put it bluntly, I believe it's time that the little witch get knocked off her high and mighty horse," Daphne explained to the rest of the Slytherins around her after they had filed in.

Draco was listening intently trying to figure out what they wanted to do to his girlfriend.

"And how do you propose we do such a thing? She's never on her own. She's always with Potter, Weasley, SheWeasel or someone along those lines," Blaise reminded her.

"Yes, I'm well aware. The thing is that we don't have to do anything to her. It would be stupid to do something to her. The Daily Prophet and WitchWeekly have already mentioned that she's the brightest witch of her age. However, her Muggle cousin would be defenceless against us. We just need to get her alone."

Everyone thought about the idea for a moment.

"How would you get her on her own though? Surely Dumbledore would have considered that someone may be out to get her in her time here. He's old but he's no dumb coot," Theo mentioned.

"I'm well aware of that fact. That is where you come into play, Draco," Daphne smiled at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his blonde eyebrows rose in surprise and curiosity.

"Think about it, Drakie. You're perfect for it. You're around them all the time anyways, you can easily befriend her over the next couple of days, and then lure her away to show her something and then we all come round and kidnap her. We'll show that Mudblood that she CAN be outsmarted," Pansy batted her eyelashes at him as she finished.

_Shit, shit, shit, _Draco thought to himself. He quickly racked his brains to get a way out of this. "I don't know, on the slightest chance that we do get caught, I can't have this on my record. I'd lose Prefect and father would be less than impressed."

"The chance that we do get caught is slim to none," Theo said to him.

"Not true," Draco countered. "There's always a chance. And if we do, I will lose Prefect. Lucius will surely castrate me. And call me crazy, but I would thoroughly enjoy keeping my manhood intact."

"Oooh, me too," Pansy smirked.

-.-

It was just before seven when Draco returned to the common room. He doubted that anyone else was awake yet, so he went to his sofa and sat down, watching the fire all the while. His first class wasn't until nine and he knew that he could easily go back to bed, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep at all.

The rest of his time with his housemates had been interesting, to say the least. After him telling them that he did not want to befriend the Muggle in order to lure her away to kidnap her, Theodore had offered to do it.

Draco knew that Theodore was his friend and he was a good guy most of the time, but he was still a Slytherin. He would keep any secret he could get his hands on and exploit it in any way that he could, mainly blackmail. He also knew that Theo had no shame in lying, denying and using others.

Draco sat staring into the flames until he heard someone coming down the girls' staircase. He looked up and saw Lucina walking into the common room.

"Good morning, Draco. You're up awfully early," she smiled as she made her way to her sofa. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Draco shook his head as she sat down.

"Are you alright? You look," she paused, clearly looking for the right word. "Confused, perhaps?"

"I'm fine," he replied, trying to smile. "Just tired. I didn't sleep well."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm glad I ran into you. I've been meaning to speak to you."

Draco looked back up at the blonde and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mhmm. It's about Hespera. We are worried that she's having trouble adjusting to her new powers and responsibilities."

Draco shook his head. "I've known her since we were eleven. I may not have always liked her, but there's no doubt that she can pull off anything she sets her mind too."

Lucina nodded. "Yes, I know that. It's just that we were hoping you might be able to help her."

"What? I don't think there's much that I can do to help."

Lucina shrugged and opened her mouth to continue as Aphrodite entered the room through the portrait hole. Draco and Lucina watched as she stumbled in.

"Oh, good morning," Aphrodite greeted with a smile. "You're up early Draco."

"So I've heard."

Aphrodite chuckled as she sat down beside Lucina. "Whatcha talkin' bout?"

"I was just speaking to Draco about how he may be able to help Hespera."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow. Draco watched as the two had a silent conversation. He felt awkward. "I'm still here," he reminded then, snapping a bit harder than he had intended.

The two girls looked at him. "Draco," Aphrodite started. "Lucina and I are leaving this evening. We are no longer needed here for the original purposes. Hespera has learned the basics from us and we will be giving her literature to aid in the knowledge of herself and her powers."

"Just what she needs, more books," Draco muttered. He was sure that he wouldn't see her until she'd read over her new 'literature' three times.

Lucina giggled before continuing. "Aphrodite was speaking with Dumbledore this morning, which is why we are up so early. We won't be here when you all return from classes."

Draco nodded. He really didn't care at the moment. It wasn't that he did not like the two goddesses in from of him, he did, but he was a bit preoccupied with the fact that Theodore was going to try to befriend his Canadian neighbour. Draco nodded in understanding.

"We've also suggested to Dumbledore that he remove Nicolette from the castle by the end of the coming weekend. That should aid in your plan to help Hermione without telling her what's going on."

Draco's head snapped up. "What did you just say?"

"The Slytherin's planning to kidnap Nicolette to teach Hermione 'a lesson'," Aphrodite explained, quoting his housemate with a disgusted look on her face.

"How did you know about that?" he asked, surprised.

"Please. I think you underestimate us. There's very little that we don't know," Aphrodite winked.

Draco nodded slowly. "Thanks."

The two girls nodded and looked behind them to see Hermione and Nicolette emerging from upstairs.

"Oh good, there you are. Hespera, we need to talk to you."

-.-

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Nicolette and Neville at lunch time. There was food on her plate but she was having an extremely hard time keeping food down. She didn't know why the news of Lucina and Aphrodite leaving was taking its toll on her, but it was. She didn't eat breakfast, she was having trouble concentrating in classes and to top it off she'd forgotten her Potions Book in her room before she left and Snape had deducted fifty points from Gryffindor.

She also kept feeling Theodore Nott's eyes boring into her whenever she wasn't looking. She'd caught him on more than one occasion today staring at her.

Regardless, she did her best to keep her head held high and continue her day as normally as possible. She dodged any questions that Harry, Ron and Ginny sent her way about not eating her food and eventually excused herself a few minutes before she needed to leave. She wandered to the nearest loo and splashed some cool water on her face.

A few minutes later she departed the washroom and made her way to McGonagall's classroom. She met up with her friends outside the classroom and immediately noticed that Nicolette was not with them. When she inquired about where her cousin was, Harry and Ron gave her a funny look.

"She left lunch only a minute after you. Said she wanted to make sure you were alright," Harry explained.

Hermione immediately began to panic. She hadn't seen Nicolette in the washroom or on her way past the Great Hall up to the transfiguration classroom. She whipped her head around in hopes that Nicolette had shown up with her giggling classmates, Parvati and Lavender, as they turned the corner behind her. When she noticed that Nicolette was not with them she went into full panic mode.

The Slytherin's behind Harry and Ron were huddled close together and speaking in hushed voices, apart from Draco who had just joined them. He looked up at her briefly with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. It wasn't an evil smirk, she knew that, but it still made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She gave him a quick panicked look and he took it in immediately.

Draco scanned the crowd quickly after Hermione gave him a look of fright and worry. Nicolette was missing as was Theo, he noticed. He didn't know how Theo had done it so quickly but he must be doing some ground work. He looked over at his girlfriend and gave her a reassuring look, hoping that she would understand the meaning behind it.

Draco then turned back to the Slytherin conversation, in which Blaise was talking about opening his contraband Fire whiskey for the weekend.

-.-

Nicolette had left the Great Hall, intending to follow Hermione to make sure she was alright. She exited through the double doors and looking from left to right. She saw Hermione just as she rounded a corner on the far right. She began walking at a quick pace to follow her cousin. Just as she rounded the corner however, she ran into a wall of rock. Or so she thought.

"Ouff!" she exclaimed as she fell down on her backside.

"I'm terribly sorry," a silky voice replied. "Let me help you up."

Nicolette looked up into the dark eyes of one of the boys she knew was a Slytherin. She'd had seen him in the classes she'd been in with Hermione. There was no denying he was beautiful. His tanned skin, dark eyes, dark, wavy hair and tall muscular build made it so that he was definitely gorgeous. Nicolette accepted the hand he held out warily and allowed him to help her stand back up.

When she was on her feet, the boy held her hand for a moment longer than was necessary. Nicolette found this odd, remembering Hermione explaining the Slytherin's blood prejudices. She silently shrugged it off.

"Sorry. And thanks," she said before beginning to make her way around him to continue after Hermione.

"No problem," he smiled. Nicolette stopped. His smile was captivating too.

_Damn it, what is it with all of these Slytherin's and being so charming and good looking? Aren't evil gits supposed to be butt ugly?_ she thought to herself.

"I'm Theo," he introduced himself, holding his hand out.

Nicolette raised an eyebrow and looked at him for a moment before replying, "Nicolette,"

"How are you enjoying the castle?"

"Fine, thank you. Sorry, but I really can't be standing around chatting. I'm trying to find Hermione, she went that way," she pointed in the direction she'd last seen her cousin, "and I'm afraid I won't catch up to her if I stay any longer."

Theo chuckled. "I doubt you'll find her now. What, with all the moving walls and staircases? It takes most of us a year and a half to fully learn our way around. You've only been here a couple of days, right? No offence, but you can't do it alone."

Nicolette frowned. He did have a point. She didn't know her way around that well, or at all actually. She'd always been led somewhere. Her brow furrowed as she contemplated what to do.

"If you can stand my company for a few minutes, I'd be pleased to lead you to the Transfiguration classroom, where I assume she'll be. She's in my double Transfiguration lesson."

Nicolette eyed him up once again, confused as to why he was being so nice to her, wondering if he had ulterior motives. After the whole fiasco with Stephen, she was beginning to think things through a bit more. Theo must have sensed her hesitation because he sighed and looked at her.

"Look, I know what you've heard, but it's really not a big deal. Blood doesn't really matter to me. I'm going to Transfiguration and you're looking for someone who will more than likely be there. Just kind of makes sense, don't ya think?"

Nicolette couldn't deny that so she nodded.

"Good, then let's go. On the way, maybe you can explain to exactly what the point of a 'sale phone' is," he smiled again, and motioned for her to follow him.

She started walking and gave him a small smile. "It's a cell phone."

"Sorry," he laughed at his mistake. "And what exactly is the point of one?"

"To communicate with other people," she explained. "You make phone calls on them. Hermione explained the Floo network to me by saying that you can make Floo calls by sticking your head in green flames talking to someone somewhere else. It's like that, except that you can't see them."

"Why would you want to talk to someone without seeing them?" he asked, shaking his head, leading her up a large staircase.

"Well, Muggles don't have to same advantages that you do to do things."

Theo nodded and contemplated it for a moment in silence. "What about a television, what exactly is that for?"

"It's to entertain you."

"How could a big box with a bunch of little metal bits in it possible entertain someone?"

"It show's moving pictures and there's sound. They are called programmes or films. Different visual stories. It's like going to see a play but you see it in the comfort of your own home."

He nodded as they rounded a corner and walked up some more stairs.

Nicolette looked around taking in portraits around her.

"Would you like to do something later? Maybe after tea tonight?" Theo asked her, smiling shyly.

Nicolette was taken aback. Although he was being extremely kind to her, far kinder than she had been told to expect, she was wary. Why would he want to do that, surely his housemates wouldn't approve?

"Sorry, I can't. I've got plans already," she smiled apologetically.

"Shame," he winked. "I think we could've had a good time."

They rounded one more corner and Nicolette saw a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins standing outside a classroom.

"Thanks for leading me here. I owe you one," she smiled as she began to speed up to get to Hermione.

"I'll keep that in mind," he smirked as she walked off.

-.-

Draco watched as he saw Theo and Nicolette round the corner. He couldn't hear what was being said, but Nicolette almost immediately sped up. He watched as Theo made his way to the huddle of Slytherin's who had also watched as he made his way over.

"How'd it go?" Blaise questioned with a smirk.

Theo nodded. "Ground work is laid. Don't think she completely trusts me yet, but another little encounter like that and it won't be a problem."

Pansy smirked, "This is going to be so good."

"Yeah, I know. I just need to find a way to get to her tonight. I did ask her if she wanted to do something, but she said she has plans. Don't happen to know what they are, do ya Drake?"

Draco shook his head in the negative before replying, "I don't. But if she's with Granger I suspect it'll be doing coursework in our common room."

"Perfect. Then we'll have a homework date as well, shall we?"

-.-

Hermione sat beside Nicolette in Transfiguration. Her cousin had explained to her what happened and she was a bit worried. Why was Theodore Nott trying to befriend her Muggle cousin? She didn't know now, but she was going to make sure she found out.

The lesson went by quickly, as did the next lesson, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and before Hermione realized it it was time for dinner. They stopped by at the Common Room to drop off their bags and school supplies. Hermione went up to her room to drop off her heavy robe and stopped before her door as she realized that two of the doors were missing. Her magical sisters were gone. She knew that she could contact them whenever she needed too, but didn't see the point unless she really needed them.

She sighed as she opened her door and hung her robe up on its hook. She noticed a large pile of new books on her desk and made a mental note to look them over later. She made her way back downstairs and met her friends in the Great Hall. She sat facing the Slytherin table and as soon as she took a bite into her carbonara, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She slowly looked up and noticed Theodore Nott looking at her. He was eyeing her up again, and it was making her feel truly uncomfortable. The fact that he'd been with Nicolette earlier that day didn't help her suspicions either.

After dinner, she and Nicolette made their way back to the head common room. Her fellow Gryffindor s had argued for them to come and hang out with them, but they two girls declined, opting for a quiet night of schoolwork.

They set themselves up in front of the fire by the common room. Although Nicolette didn't have any real schoolwork to do, she had insisted that she also write any essays and reports that Hermione had too, claiming that it would be a good learning experience. Everyone apart from Hermione thought that she was mental for wanting to do schoolwork when she need not to, but she didn't let it get to her.

They were about a half hour into their essays for Snape when the portrait hole opened and Draco walked in, closely followed by Theo.

"Granger's," Draco nodded curtly as he entered the room.

Hermione opted to ignore him for the sake of the act. Apparently this was the wrong thing to do.

"Don't you know it's rude to not reply when you are addressed, Granger?" he smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she replied, sarcasm dripping in her sickeningly sweet voice. "What can I do for you Malfoy? Since we're on such good speaking terms now, why don't we just skip it all and head straight for the bedroom?"

Hermione smirked as his blonde eyebrows practically jumped off his forehead in surprise at how forward she'd been. Of course, Theodore didn't know that he would've taken her up on that offer had he not been then.

"Ugh," he said as he quickly recovered from his shock. "I think not, wouldn't want my sheets to get dirty, you see."

Hermione nodded in fake understanding. "You're right. Your idiocy would probably rub off on me anyways. Can't have that."

Nicolette snorted in suppressed laughter as she continued her essay.

"Have a problem, Granger two?"

Nicolette shook her head no, smirked slightly and still continued her essay.

The boys sat down on the opposite side of the table that the girls were on. Draco began looking through the different texts and papers.

"What are you girls working on anyways?"

"Potions," Nicolette responded quietly, scribbling away on her parchment.

"That's what we're here to work on. What a coincidence. Mind sharing some points with me?"

Theo smiled at Nicolette as she looked up in small surprise. She shrugged at him as he set her quill down. "Sure," she said. "You first."

Hermione tuned out as a set of feet starting playing with hers under the table. She looked up and noticed Draco smirking at her. Hermione suddenly remembered a charm she'd read about over the summer that allowed one to have a conversation via parchment. She took two pieces of fresh parchment and muttered the charms for them. She knocked one onto the floor as Draco was leant down to get his school stuff out of his bag. He picked it up and passed it back to her.

"That's not mine, Malfoy," She said.

"Ye-," he started but got cut off by a look Hermione gave him. He sat the piece down in front of him and looked down as she finished writing on her own piece.

_What the hell is Nott playing at, being nice to Nicolette. What the hell is going on?_

_I don't know_, he replied to her. _He just suggested that we work on our potion's essay in here, stating he was trying to avoid Daphne's younger sister._

He hated lying to her. He watched as an eyebrow on her face rose in questioning as she read over his message and he felt even worse as she seemed to buy the bullshit he'd just fed her.

_Fine._

_Your room or mine?_

He smirked as he watched her raise an eyebrow again.

_Sorry?_

_You said that we could skip all the talking and go straight to bed. Your room or mine?_

Hermione smirked as she read his message.

_Neither. You're not getting that lucky_

Draco frowned at the message but another one appeared before he could reply.

_Yet. But it will be mine._

-.-

The foursomes finished off their essays and were sitting around drinking hot chocolate that Draco had summoned for, after argument from Hermione, of course. It was not normal for Slytherin's and Gryffindor's and Gryffindor's cousin's to be hanging out together. She knew it was stupid to think, especially since her boyfriend was a Slytherin, but she had convinced herself that Draco was the exception.

"All I'm saying is that you can't say you don't like it if you've never tried it. It's like that magical tea that I had for breakfast this morning. It smelled absolutely wretched, but it was the best thing I've ever tasted." Nicolette argued with Theo.

"Fair enough. I'll give you that, but I just cannot fathom wanting to eat chips with cheese and gravy on it."

"It's called poutine," Nicolette pronounced, poo-teen.

"I don't know why you would willingly want to eat something with the word 'poo' in it. Isn't that just a dead giveaway that it's not going to be good?" Draco smirked.

Nicolette sighed in surrender and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You know Granger, you're cousin is just as loopy as you are," Draco said to Hermione.

"Perhaps. But you'll find that I don't really care what you think about me."

Draco did not reply to her. He knew that was a lie. Every girl he knew said that, but in the end it had turned out that they actually had cared about how he thought of them. He smiled to himself, knowing the he thought hardly anything but good thoughts about her these days. He then made a mental note to himself that he needed to tell her sometime soon just how much she meant to him.

Draco watched as Theodore and Nicolette began speaking, while Hermione watched the two complete opposites exchange words. She watched for no more than two minutes before she turned away and got lost in what he could only presume were her own thoughts.

-.-

Nicolette laughed at the joke that Theo had just finished telling her. He really was quite the charmer, and any awkwardness that she felt this morning was long forgotten as she stared into his deep brown eyes.

Nicolette turned to Hermione and frowned when she realized that her cousin was not laughing with her.

"'Mione, are you okay?"

Hermione's head snapped around to look at her Canadian counterpart and put on an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I just got lost in my own thoughts." Hermione yawned and stretched her hands above her head. "What time is it? It must be getting late. I'm positively shattered."

Nicolette looked around to the muggle clock Hermione had brought into the common room when Nicolette had arrived a few days prior. The red digital numbers read that it was thirty minutes past midnight.

"It's half past twelve," she announced to the others. "Perhaps we should all retire. I'm quite tired too."

Draco and Theo nodded in agreement and stood up. They all bid the others good night and went their separate ways.

Nicolette made her way up the staircase after Hermione and followed her cousin to her room.

"'Mione, are you sure you're okay? You've been a bit off today."

"I'm fine," Hermione assured her. "I'm just tired, a good night's sleep and I'll be good to go in the morning!"

Nicolette nodded and walked towards the door, wishing her cousin a good night before she closed the door behind her.

-.-

Hermione curled herself up in bed with her favourite fluffy flannelette pyjamas. She had the duvet pulled up to her chin and was just about asleep when the room lit up slightly. She opened her eyes and saw her door closing. The person that was closing the door was obviously trying to be quiet about it.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked aloud.

"Shhhh." The deep voice came.

Hermione squinted in the little remaining light to see who the intruder was. As the figure came closer, there was no denying the silver blonde hair on her head.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she whispered with a smile on her face.

"I just got rid of Theo and I wanted to see you. Is that so wrong?" he asked as he crawled into the bed behind her. He curled up so that he was spooning her and nuzzled her neck taking a deep breath in. "Mmmmm. You smell so good."

Hermione giggled and turned over to face him. "You're impossible, you know that?"

Draco smirked in the dark and gave her a light kiss instead of responding. He continued to kiss her and their kisses began to grow more urgent.

Before Hermione realized it she was pinned down on her back and Draco was on top of her, rubbing his hands up and down her torso underneath her pyjama top. She'd never felt like this before. Her body was on fire, but she was getting random chills down her spine when Draco's hand rubbed that one spot on her right hip.

She gasped as Draco took a hold of both hips and rolled them so that she was on top of him. Hermione pulled back a moment to catch her breath.

"Merlin's balls, you drive me crazy, Granger," Draco muttered as he pulled her head down to meet his again.

Hermione moaned against his mouth and flicked his tongue with hers. She wanted so badly to feel his bare body against hers, but knew herself better than to allow that. Once that happened, she knew that there would be no stopping. She pulled away again and laid her head into the crook of his neck, panting to catch her breath.

"Are you okay, baby?" Draco asked her, rubbing her back softly.

Hermione nodded, unable to form a full sentence in her mind, let alone be able to speak aloud. After half a minute she pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'm just not ready to… to… do _it_," she muttered shyly.

She could tell that Draco was. His hands were still under her shirt and she could feel his manhood between her legs through her pyjama bottoms. Nevertheless, she watched as Draco smiled at her and pulled her back in for a light kiss.

"We don't have to do anything that you're not ready to do. Just keep in mind, that I'm always ready when it's you and me," he smiled at her reassuringly.

Hermione nodded and rolled off of him. She put her head on his chest and curled up into his side as he wrapped his arms around her.

It was not long before she drifted off into a slumber with a smile on her face.

-.-

Draco woke the next morning with a beautiful witch curled up in his arms. He smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead before wriggling out of her embrace and out of the bed. She stirred slightly and he watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," he greeted her and sat back down on the bed.

"Morning," she smiled. "Where are you going?"

"To get ready for the day?" he smirked devilishly at her.

"Oh, right." She sat up and stretched. She rolled herself out of the bed and gave him a kiss on the lips before telling him to get out so she could get ready for the day ahead as well. He gave her a mock pout as he made his way out of her room and back over to his own.

-.-

Hermione had showered, dressed and gotten the books she needed for the day in her bag. She knocked on Nicolette's door and waited for her cousin to open the door. After a moment, Hermione knocked again.

The door swung open and a very frazzled looking Nicolette opened the door.

"What?"

"Aren't you ready to go yet? Classes and what not," she reminded her cousin.

"Hermione," Nicolette groaned. "It's Saturday!"

Hermione gave her cousin a quizzical look and glanced down at her wristwatch. Sure enough, it read that today was Saturday. She shook her head, apologized and went back to her room. She quickly changed into her Muggle clothing and ran down the staircase. She wanted to give Draco a piece of her mind. She headed towards the boy's staircase but noticed him lounging on his couch in front of the fire. A small smile was playing at his lips and his eyes were closed.

Hermione tiptoed over attempting to be stealth in her movements. She was about to jump on her boyfriend when he opened one eye and grinned at her.

"You're such a bastard!" she exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of one of his muscular arms and pulled him off his sofa.

Draco landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Ouch," he pouted as he made his way to stand up. "That's not very nice, you know."

"It's also not very nice to make me think that we had classes today."

"I did nothing of the sort. I merely informed you that I would be leaving to get ready for my day ahead. It is not me to blame if you believed that it was to get ready for classes."

Hermione sighed. He had a point, she couldn't deny that. Damn him. She could still be in bed resting. Merlin knew she needed some extra time in bed, she was exhausted. Instead, she decided today would be a good day to get ahead on some of the reading material that Aphrodite and Lucina had left her with.

Hermione smiled and looked at the tall blonde standing in front of her. "That's fine. I'll just spend my day reading those books from Lucina and Aphrodite."

Draco groaned. "Why? We should do something instead."

Hermione shook her head. "I want to read them. But I'm starving, so are you going to get dressed and go to breakfast? That's where I'm headed."

Draco groaned once more and sat back down on his sofa. "I'll be here when you get back."

"I'll go to the Library. I'll grab some of the books and then head off. I'll see you later," she smiled with a small wave as she walked up the girls' staircase.

"I knew I wouldn't get to see her thanks to those damn books," Draco muttered darkly as he got up to head to his own room. If he wanted to see her at all today, it looked like he'd be spending the day in the library.

-.-

Nicolette woke sometime later with the sun beating in through her window. She stretched and smiled. She had slept exceptionally well for the first time since she got here. She made her way into her washroom and began her morning wash routine. She finished doing her hair and make-up before making her way back into the main bedroom to change into her clothes for the day.

After donning a pair of muggle jeans and a t-shirt, she walked down to the common room. Neither Draco nor Hermione were in sight, but Padma was sitting in front of the fire writing something.

"Padma," she said. "Morning. Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Draco or Hermione?"

Padma smiled, "Morning. Yeah, I saw Hermione; she said that if you came down before she got back to tell you to meet her in the Library. It's not hard to get there. Just go down this corridor out the portrait to the right. Turn right again the first chance you get, down the stairs and to the left. Then go up the stairs at the end of that corridor on the left and turn left again. It's at the end of that corridor."

Nicolette grinned. "Awesome. First right, then all left's. Thanks."

She walked over to the portrait hole and made her way out. She began following Padma's directions. She was just about to go down the stairs when someone called her name. She whipped around and saw Theo walking towards her with another Slytherin she recognized from the classes she'd attended. She couldn't remember his name. Blaine, maybe?

"Whatcha up too?" he asked as he approached her.

"Hey. I'm heading down to the Library to meet Hermione," she explained.

"Oh cool. We were just headed there as well. Trying to find this guy a book on picking up pretty girls," he jerked a thumb at his companion. "Any suggestions?"

Nicolette raised an eyebrow and looked between the two boys. "Smile?" she asked jokingly, noticing that the tanned boy's face was about set as stone.

Theo laughed, "Good luck with that. Have you met Blaise? Blaise, Nicolette. Nicolette, Blaise."

Nicolette nodded and stood awkwardly for a moment, feeling the intensity of Blaise's eyes on her. "Nice to meet you. Well, I'm going to keep going."

"Right, we'll come with you. How was your night? Did you sleep well?" Theo asked as he fell into step beside her, Blaise following the duo a couple of paces behind.

They walked down the stairs and around the corner when Theo stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"The library…" she responded.

"Oh, well, it's quicker to go this way. Come on, it's less stairs as well," he chuckled.

Nicolette couldn't say no to that. She was sick of climbing stairs at Hogwarts. Haven't wizards ever heard of escalators?

-.-

Hermione shut the book she had just finished. She laughed when she read the title, _Gods and Goddesses: Discovering Your Inner Talents_, and had immediately thought it would be rubbish. Just goes to show that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. It turned out that the book was very informative and had some sort of magical property too it that made the information in it all about the God that was reading it.

She had learned about her past lives, her abilities and tricks on how to control them. It was very interesting, but she'd been reading since she'd finished her breakfast. She had noticed Draco come it about an hour after she arrived and he was sitting a few tables down from her scribbling on a scrap of parchment. She hadn't seen Nicolette and was wondering if Padma had indeed passed on the message she said she would.

Hermione stretched her arms above her head and stood up. She really needed some lunch. One of the things that the book had informed her of was that pomegranates were extremely healthy for her abilities to fine tune themselves. She decided to head down to the kitchens to see if she could get a hold on one. She quickly scribbled a note saying to follow her and dropped it off on Draco's table when she walked by.

Two minutes later, the two of them were heading down to the kitchen, having a heated conversation about her spending the day inside and letting the day go to waste. Draco insisted that they walk out on the grounds later on, but she said she wanted to keep reading. He sighed and they continued to argue.

"By the way, have you seen Nicolette?" Hermione asked just as she reached out to tickle the pear.

Draco frowned. "No, she's probably still in bed. She looked really tired last night."

Hermione shrugged and let it go. She knew her cousin hadn't been sleeping properly and Hogwarts was the safest place in the Wizarding World as far as she was concerned.

-.-

Eventually, Hermione and Draco agreed on a compromise that Hermione would venture onto the grounds with Draco after Nicolette was awake and then it wouldn't look as suspicious. Until then however, they would be in their common room and Hermione would be allowed to read her books.

Draco sat on his sofa with his arms crossed in a huff, silently willing Nicolette to show her face.

Hermione was perched on her sofa with her book in her lap, playing with a strand of her hair and reading silently, pulling the occasional look of extreme surprise and interest.

About another hour had passed and it was now two o'clock. There was still no sign of Nicolette when Padma entered the room through the portrait hole. Hermione immediately asked her if she'd seen Nicolette yet today.

Padma frowned. "Yes, I sent her to the library like you asked. Ages ago. Like, ten o'clock or something."

Hermione frowned in confusion.

Draco's face dropped. _Fuck_.

-.-

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one. I was working on it for ages. Lol. I don't have much left to say, except I hope you all review! 3**

**Ta, darlings**


End file.
